POTTER, la naissance
by Thirael
Summary: Découvrez la sombre enfance d’un Harry Potter indépendant et intelligent, dans un monde ou la guerre fait rage, et ou Neville est le pourfendeur de Voldemort.
1. Prologue 01

_**Disclaimer : **à la fin du chapitre._

_**Résumé détaillé :** à la fin du chapitre._

**POTTER**

**  
PARTIE 1 : La naissance.**

.

.

**Prologue ½.**

Nul n'est jamais plus isolé qu'en période de guerre.

Ombres parmi les vivants, Héros d'une journée déjà oubliée, morts en sursis, les soldats sont toujours seuls.

Seuls face à leur destin, seuls confrontés à une tempête qui ravage leur vie et emporte avec elle leurs rêves et leurs espoirs.

C'est dans ces moments de tristesse et de malheur abject que naissent les plus grands hommes…

Et James Potter était l'un d'entre eux !

Grand, mince, les cheveux noirs, l'homme n'était pourtant pas très impressionnant. Des yeux bleu chaleureux, un sourire rieur et espiègle, des traits fins bien que indéniablement masculins… L'héritier de la maison Potter ne ressemblait pas à l'archétype du soldat… Et pourtant il était l'un des plus grand héros de la guerre. Un de ces hommes dont l'histoire retient la bravoure et le courage.

En un mot comme en cent**,** James Potter n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres !

En effet, ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est qu'il existe sur notre planète un monde caché du commun des mortels. Un monde peuplé de Gobelins, de Centaures, de créatures mythiques en tout genre, mais surtout, de sorciers.

Ces hommes et ces femmes capables de maitriser la magie, vivent regroupés en petites communautés secrètes et se tiennent tranquillement à l'écart des gens normaux qu'ils nomment Moldus. (Un terme particulièrement méprisant, vous en conviendrez ; mais je m'égare.)

Toujours est-il que James Potter était animé en ce jour particulier d'une joie sans limite, car enfin, il n'était plus un héros ! En effet, le conflit qui faisait rage depuis plusieurs années venait de s'achever et désormais, il n'était plus qu'un ancien combattant comme tous les autres.

La veille au soir, Voldemort, le terroriste qui avait entrepris de prendre le pouvoir au sein du monde magique en ralliant à sa cause d'anciennes familles de sorciers racistes et dépravés, venait finalement de trouver la mort. Comble de l'ironie, c'est un marmot de un an nommé Neville Londubat qui avait réussit à tué le seigneur des ténèbres en lui renvoyant son propre sortilège de mort grâce a sa magie accidentelle !

Pour sa part, James Potter doutait que l'homme soit vraiment mort, cependant personne ne voulait entendre ses réserves après tant de souffrance, et surtout pas les Londubat qui l'avaient chassé de leur manoir lorsqu'il avait osé y faire allusion !

Chatouillant Anita, sa petite fille de deux ans, le guerrier leva les yeux en direction de sa femme : Lily. La belle sorcière aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux d'émeraude jouait un peu plus loin avec son fils aîné, le jeune Harry Potter tout juste âgé de trois ans. La soirée promettait d'être exceptionnelle car dans moins d'une heure à présent, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, les trois meilleurs amis de James, arriveraient à Godric's Hollow pour fêter avec eux le retour de la paix.

Les jours heureux étaient enfin revenus, songea James en regardant son fils essayer de voler la guitare de sa mère… Malheureusement, James Potter avait tort et déjà plusieurs silhouettes sombres animées de noires intentions se découpaient dans la lueur du crépuscule naissant.

.

-

.

Marchant lentement en direction du cottage, quatre des plus fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort avançaient silencieusement vers leurs victimes. Enragés par la défaite incompréhensible de leur maître, les mangemorts avaient en effet décidé d'aller chercher des réponses sur ce qui était arrivé à leur leader.

Les Londubat étant beaucoup trop entourés pour espérer être approché discrètement, les assassins avaient décidé de s'attaquer aux Potter qui avait également assisté à toute la scène et semblait depuis s'être brouillés avec la famille de l'élu.

Bellatrix Lestrange, la seule femme du petit groupe leva sa baguette en direction de la Porte et sourit d'un air dément alors qu'elle songeait à son informateur. Un pitoyable sorcier de seconde zone qui lui avait néanmoins expliqué comment briser d'un seul geste les enchantements protecteurs de la maison.

Un instant plus tard, les défenses du cottage s'effondraient et la bataille était engagée !

James Potter réagit rapidement lorsque la porte d'entrée fut détruite.

Attaquant sans sommation, il lança une rapide succession de sortilèges explosifs nommés Reducto avant d'envoyer une chaise sur un dénommé Rodolphus qui venait de pénétrer dans la maison en dépit du tir de barrage...

Le mangemort fut pour le moins surpris quand la chaise hâtivement transfigurée prit la consistance du granit, avant de s'écraser violemment sur sa tête.

-Lily, protège les enfants ! hurla James en évitant de justesse un sortilège de torture. La belle rouquine qui n'était pas restée inactive, avait déjà lancé un sortilège d'alarme et s'interposa sans hésiter entre les Mangemorts et ses enfants avant de lever sa baguette d'un air décidé.

Harry qui était un enfant remarquablement éveillé compris que quelque chose de grave se passait et plutôt que de crier ou paniquer, il serra sa jeune sœur dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur.

Les mangemorts semblaient alors très surpris par la résistance qu'ils rencontraient et perdaient rapidement du terrain. Cependant les années passées à massacrer des innocents n'avaient pas été vaines puisque les sorts les plus abjects leur venaient sans peine à la bouche. Profitant de leur utilisation de la magie noire et de leur supériorité numérique, les assassins se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille et reprirent provisoirement l'avantage. James Potter n'était pas un novice. Ayant reçu une formation d'auror avant d'embrasser une carrière de brise-sort, il savait parfaitement se défendre et parvint à tenir la dragée haute à tous ses adversaires durant une bonne minute. Grâce à ses bons réflexes, il réussit même à assommer un deuxième assassin d'un puissant éclair de stupéfixion. Malheureusement, pour le jeune guerrier, son attaque l'avait laissé à découvert et profitant d'un instant d'inattention du sorcier, Rabastan Lestrange parvint à atteindre James grâce à un sortilège de découpe.

Les deux assassins encore debout se décontractèrent sensiblement en voyant l'homme s'effondrer et éclatèrent de rire... Ce fut une erreur, car Lily, rendue folle furieuse par la chute de son époux, profita de leur suffisance et s'engouffra dans la brèche.

Le combat qui s'en suivit fut particulièrement sanglant, et Lily Potter stupéfixia finalement le dernier Mangemort, trois minutes après le début du duel.

La sorcière baissa ensuite sa baguette, s'assura que ses enfants allaient bien, et se précipita vers son mari inconscient en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour le sauver.

Tentant désespérément d'arrêter les nombreuses hémorragies, la jeune femme ne vit pas Bellatrix Lestrange se relever silencieusement.

La meurtrière était gravement blessée et ne pouvait plus espérer vaincre Lily dans un combat loyal. Cependant, elle avait encore une chance de gagner ! La mangemort leva donc lentement sa baguette en direction de la jeune Anita Potter et laissa un sourire dément défigurer son visage décharné.

Harry qui avait provisoirement abandonné sa jeune sœur pour se rapprocher de son père n'eut même pas le temps de crier : un éclair violet déchira la pièce, lui passa au dessus de l'oreille et Anita Potter s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant.

-Anita ! cria Lily en se retournant juste à temps pour voir sa fille perdre connaissance.

Bellatrix pointa ensuite sa baguette vers le jeune Harry et un second éclair violet explosa.

Lily ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde en voyant le maléfice s'approcher de Harry et plongea pour intercepter le sortilège qui visait son fils. L'éclair magique la percuta dans le dos, et la sorcière s'écroula sur le sol.

Voyant la rouquine s'effondrer, Bellatrix fut prise d'un fou rire hystérique et leva sa baguette en direction de Harry qui s'était agenouillé près du corps de sa mère en pleurant. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas les réponses qu'elle était venue chercher mais elle allait avoir le plaisir de torturer un enfant !

-Eh bien bébé Potter, tu pleures ? minauda la femme. Tu as raison, tu sais. continua-t-elle avec un plaisir malsain. Le maléfice de démence que j'ai utilisé contre ta mère et ta sœur ne possède aucun contre-sort, et elles sont toute les deux condamnées à vivre le reste de leur vie dans la folie et la souffrance... Peut-être devrais-je te laisser en vie, pour que tu puisses les pleurer, et revenir te tuer plus tard, ricana l'ignoble femme.

Harry se releva et se positionna entre sa mère et la meurtrière.

-Tu ne feras pas de mal à ma maman, assena le jeune garçon d'une voix étrangement mesurée en dépit de ses larmes.

-Allons bébé Potter tu... **Arrrrr ! **hurla Bellatrix lorsqu'un nouvel éclair la frappa brusquement dans le dos.

James Potter, toujours étendu sur le sol, le visage couvert de sang pointait sa baguette vers la folle en tremblant.

-Harry... tu... Tu dois vivre... pour ta mère et ta sœur... tu es le seul à pouvoir... Sauve...les... Sauve les toutes les deux ! murmura James avec ce qui lui restait de force avant de se laisser emporter par la mort.

Laissant ses larmes couler abondamment, le petit Harry tomba à nouveau à genoux en regardant le corps déchiqueté de son père et hurla sa douleur dans la nuit redevenue silencieuse.

.

-

.

Ce soir-la, à travers le voile de souffrance et des larmes de désespoir qui lui brouillaient la vue, Harry Potter regarda longuement la scène sanglante. Alors que ses yeux verts détaillaient les corps immobiles et déchirés, une puissante image de désolation se grava définitivement dans l'esprit de celui qui était déjà un survivant.

Cette même nuit, lorsque les aurors arrivèrent plus de deux heures plus tard, ils découvrirent dans le salon dévasté le corps sans vie de James, allongé près de quatre Mangemorts toujours inconscients. Un peu plus loin, Lily et Anita Potter toutes deux plongées dans un coma magique gisaient immobiles sur le sol.

Seul, dans un coin reculé du salon, Harry sanglotait silencieusement.

Après un rapide diagnostique, le médecin déclara que les deux femmes semblaient en état de mort cérébrale et qu'il n'existait aucun moyen de les guérir. Il signa donc les papiers officialisant la passation de la maison Potter au jeune Harry et fit transférer les rouquines à l'hôpital magique de Sainte Mangouste.

La clinique accueillît ensuite avec joie les deux sorcières dans la section ''Affection incurable de longue durée'' où elles pourraient attendre tranquillement que leurs corps cessent de fonctionner à leur tour… moyennant bien, sur un, peu d'argent...

Une fois tout danger écarté, les voisins des Potter s'empressèrent de venir donner leurs versions des évènements aux autorités officielles. Tous semblaient parfaitement informés et avaient visiblement suivi toute l'altercation avec attention...

_Une pitié vraiment qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à les aider,_ songea Maugrey écœuré par tant de lâcheté. Le policier de haut rang était responsable d'une grande partie des forces de la sécurité sorcière. Alors qu'il contemplait le corps sans vie de James Potter, son ancien élève et ami, il ne put s'empêcher de secouer tristement la tête avant de se détourner du cadavre, une larme brillant au coin de l'œil.

-Tu étais un grand homme, gamin ! murmura-t-il avec douceur en quittant le salon de la maison.

Il lança ensuite rapidement des ordres pour que Harry soit pris en charge par les services sociaux et que les meurtriers soient transférés vers Azkaban. Soupirant bruyamment et essuyant la larme fugace qui coulait sur sa joue déformée par les nombreuses cicatrices que la guerre lui avait laissé, l'auror ordonna ensuite à contre-cœur que James soit incinéré.

Voldemort venait de mourir, les gens faisaient de la magie en plein Londres moldu, et les Mangemorts devenus fous ravageaient le pays. Procéder à un enterrement dans ces conditions était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir. Même pour un vieil ami.

Cette même nuit, Rémus Lupin dut fuir l'Angleterre, pourchassé par une horde de sorciers et d'aurors déchainés. Le ministère avait beau avoir décrété la chasse aux Loups-garous provisoirement illégale, il semblait évident qu'un grand nombre de sorciers ne se sentaient pas concernés par cette règle stupide...

Un peu plus tard, Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de la famille Potter, s'attaqua à Peter Pettigrow.

Le rat, avait vendu les Potter à Bellatrix Lestrange pour assurer sa propre sécurité et Lord Black était bien décidé à lui faire payer sa trahison.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'immonde petit Mangemort parvint à s'enfuir en simulant sa propre mort. Rendu fou par la douleur et le sortilège de confusion que lui avait lancé Peter, Sirius ne songea pas à se plaindre lorsque ses anciens collègues du bureau des aurors qui le pensaient à tort être le gardien des enchantements qui protégeait les Potter, le conduisirent à Azkaban pour haute trahison.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il se tordait de douleur sur le sol en proie aux tortures des Détraqueurs, les démoniaques gardiens de la prison sorcière, Sirius songea au petit Harry, son jeune filleul désormais seul au monde, et demanda pardon a ses amis disparus pour leur avoir failli.

Bien vite, tous oublièrent les noms de Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black : deux boucs émissaires qui venaient de payer le prix de la stupidité du monde sorcier et du racisme de son leader : Marcus Ombrage, le nouveau ministre de la magie.

Un peu plus tard, touché par la joie frénétique qui avait suivi l'annonce du décès de Voldemort, un sorcier du service d'aide à l'enfance, décida de clore rapidement son dernier dossier afin de se joindre à la fête générale.

L'employé ministériel, qui se nommait Samiel Prorata ne prit donc pas la peine de consulter les dernière volontés des Potter avant de déposer le jeune Harry Potter devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive.

De toute façon, les Dursley étaient la seule famille du garçon, alors pourquoi perdre du temps ?

Sans état d'âme, Samiel Prorata abandonna donc le jeune Harry devant la maison du seul couple qui n'était pas censé l'accueillir et bien évidemment, il ne se fatigua pas à expliquer la situation aux moldus...

Enfin, satisfait d'avoir accompli son devoir, il retourna s'amuser en oubliant avantageusement le jeune Potter au profit d'une flasque d'alcool.

-

Harry Potter pour sa part, avait tout vu, et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la moitié de ce qui venait de lui arriver, l'image sanglante des corps inertes des membres de sa famille refusait obstinément de quitter ses pensées.

Toute la scène venait malheureusement de se graver dans sa mémoire avec une précision absolue et jamais plus le jeune garçon ne pourrait l'oublier ! Il n'avait que 3 ans et pourtant, il était déjà un survivant...

Sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi, un profond sentiment de tristesse et de solitude envahit rapidement l'enfant, et Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux d'un vert extraordinaire pour regarder la lune qui était alors à son zénith et le caressait de ses doux rayons.

Lentement, une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue pâle, et avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, le dernier des Potter s'était remis à pleurer !

* * *

–

Un grand, grand, grand, merci a ma Beta-Reader : **Bunny! **(DARK BUNNY pour les intimes).

Sans elle cette histoire ne serait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui (c'est à dire vraiment pas grand chose...) Merci ma petite Lapinounette!

Un grand merci également a ceux qui prendrons le temps de review, que ce soit pour critiquer, conseiller, ou être faux-cul (héhé sa fait plaisir quand même...), toutes les opinions sont les bienvenues, d'autant plus que ceci est ma première Fanfiction.

* * *

–

.

**Information générale : **

Cette histoire va être longue, très longue, j'ai déjà écrit plus de 200 pages et la vitesse de publi est désormais celle du Beta-reading...

Allez Bunny, Allez Buny, Allez... Tcha (sa c'est le coup de fouet pour la motiver.... Elle aime; je vous promet...)

**Pour une introduction détaillée de l'histoire ou voir le disclaimer aller voir :** .net/s/5033478/1/POTTER_la_derniere_saga , également accessible via mon profil.

**Sachez également qu'une partie importante de l'histoire sera une libre adaptation de la Fanfiction Knowledge is Power de Fettucini aujourd'hui disparue. **(Comprenez par la, que ce sera une traduction avec des changements dans l'histoire lorsque cela m'arrangera.)

**Sinon, la deuxième partie du prologue sera publié demain, et le premier chapitre samedi prochain.**

-

**MERCI.**


	2. Prologue 02

**MERCI :**

**MERCI à : fafa, Caniche le grand, Auctor, Tsar87, Myria Clara Tonks, mimouchette, Gulian, Fanfinette, Bekky, klaude, cocominou ; **

**Ainsi que : Xylion, thomg, khaos974, ariane, Aniki's, et ronald92. **

**Pour leurs reviews.**

Je tiens à ajouter que je prends bien la critique, et que ceci étant ma première histoire j'accueillerai avec bonheur toutes suggestions me permettant d'améliorer mon écriture. Alors n'ayez pas peur de critiquer et de dire ce que vous trouver improbable, stupide, ou mal mis en valeur. (Ma Beta Readeuse ne se gène pas, lol)

Pour ce qui est du Pairing, ceux qui ont lu l'introduction détaillée et le Disclaimer savent que le choix est : Harry/Tonks, Harry/Fleurs, ou Harry/Oc, cependant je pense qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour lancer le débat, et je ne reparlerai de cette histoire que dans une dizaine de chapitres, lorsque vous connaitrez mieux le caractère de Harry.

**Maintenant place à la fin du prologue et je vous enjoins à faire preuve d'un peu de patience, car je vous promets que dans le chapitre suivant la dépression cèdera sa place à l'action. (et viva la révolution…)**

**Prologue 2/2 : Le Quatre Privet Drive.**

-

**6 Août 1984. Harry a 6 ans et 1 mois et réside chez les Dursley depuis près de trois ans**

-

Harry Potter ferma silencieusement la porte du placard qui lui servait de chambre et s'assit lentement sur le sol. Le jeune garçon de six ans passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux noir et ébouriffés qu'il avait hérités de son père et baissa lentement la tête.

Son visage fin et anguleux mettait en valeur sa bouche pleine et son regard émeraude, en lui conférant une beauté exotique et mystérieuse qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à cacher l'intelligence brut qui irradiait littéralement de ses yeux.

Certains pourraient, au vu de cette description, croire que ce garçon avait tout pour réussir... Tous ces gens se trompaient dramatiquement, car il manquait à Harry une chose essentielle : une famille.

A ce moment précis, une grimace de pure souffrance était d'ailleurs gravée sur les traits délicats de l'enfant qui s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux en gémissant.

Harry Potter était en proie à une crise de convulsion particulièrement violente !

A chaque secousse, le sang qui coulait des lacérations qui lui balafraient le dos, venait souiller la couverture déchirée qui recouvrait le sol. Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement et peu à peu des gouttelettes carmin venaient rejoindre sur le mur leurs prédécesseurs déjà séchées.

Une fois la crise passée, l'enfant parvint à se redresser en position assise et se mit à fixer le plafond avec une impassibilité que lui aurait envié bien des chirurgiens... Car si Harry Potter souffrait, pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait reconnu devant qui que ce soit !

-

Depuis son arrivée à Privet Drive trois ans plus tôt, Harry n'avait pas cessé de souffrir ; et aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres pour le dernier des Potter. Ce matin tout comme la veille et tous les autres jours, son prétendu oncle l'avait battu sans aucune raison avant d'abandonner sa forme brisée dans le placard sous l'escalier qui lui servait de chambre et de prison.

Se laissant glisser lentement sur le sol et se recroquevillant finalement en position fœtale, Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Peu à peu, il sombra dans un état second où la douleur n'était plus aussi intolérable et tenta de s'endormir. La souffrance n'était pour lui qu'un inconvénient temporaire, car comme à chaque fois, elle finirait par disparaitre... Un bras cassé et quelques gouttes de sang ne valaient certainement pas qu'il en perdît le sommeil...

Au cours des années qu'il avait passé à Privet Drive, le survivant avait été habitué au pire...

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il avait quatre ans et demi, et que son institutrice lui avait fait sauter deux classes en constatant qu'il avait appris à lire et à compter par lui même, ce qui lui avait permis d'entrer en classe primaire un an avant Dudley.

Le gros garçon en avait conçu une violente jalousie et du haut de ses cinq ans, il avait immédiatement décidé de se venger de Harry. Comme de bien entendu, le jeune sorcier s'était défendu lorsque son cousin l'avait agressé et une explosion de magie accidentelle des plus opportunes avait finalement blessé Dudley...

Le soir même, Vernon, prévenu de l'incident, l'avait battu pour la première fois de sa vie avant de le jeter contre un mur et de commencer à le fouetter avec sa ceinture...

Harry, bien qu'il détestât déjà sa famille adoptive avant cet incident savait qu'il venait alors d'envoyer Dudley à l'hôpital, et que la fureur de son oncle, bien qu'un peu démesurée, était justifiée…

D'ailleurs même ses propres parents le punissaient de temps à autre lorsque son mauvais caractère poussait son pouvoir à faire trop de dégâts.

La réaction de Vernon bien qu'excessive était donc compréhensible du point de vue du petit sorcier.

Vous devez comprendre que déjà à cet âge-là, il en fallait beaucoup pour tromper l'esprit logique du jeune garçon. Pourtant en dépit de son intelligence scandaleuse, Harry ne parvint tout simplement pas à savoir pourquoi le gros moustachu recommença à le frapper dès le lendemain, sans aucune raison valable.

Après plusieurs semaines de torture diverses et variées, le jeune sorcier finit par saisir ce que faisait son oncle en regardant à la télé un film parlant des maltraitances sur enfant...

L'obèse était tout simplement en train de tester les limites de ce qu'il pouvait faire au gamin sans attirer l'attention de son enseignante et de ses voisins.

En un mot, les choses ne faisaient alors que commencer !

L'avenir donna malencontreusement raison au survivant car une fois qu'il eut pris ses marque, l'abominable moustachu s'était ensuite rapidement laissé aller à la plus terrible des brutalités, et deux mois plus tard, les corrections était devenu journalières.

Harry compris ainsi au tendre âge de quatre ans et demi, que ses gardiens était de méchantes personnes et que, sorcier comme moldus se valaient dans l'échelle de l'horreur ! Tous étaient capables du pire, et il ne fallait sous-estimer personne !

-

Le jour de ses cinq ans, Harry apprit une deuxième leçon importante.

Ce jour-là, son oncle l'avait forcé à passer toute sa journée d'anniversaire à nettoyer la maison. Une fois le soir venu, Harry, qui s'était recroquevillé dans son petit placard, avait vainement tenté de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

En effet, Vernon l'ayant trouvé trop lent à la tache lui avait cassé deux cotes à la fin de sa journée de labeur, avant de le jeter dans sa prison.

Ce soir là, affalé sur le sol de sa cellule, perdu dans un océan de souffrance, le survivant avait prié Dieu pour la première fois de sa vie. Toute la nuit durant, il avait supplié la volonté divine de lui donné des réponses, demandant sans cesse au Seigneur ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter pareil traitement, pareil destin.

Pourquoi donc lui avait-on arraché sa famille ? Pourquoi l'avait-on envoyé chez les Dursley ?

Une fois le soleil levé, aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue et la douleur n'avait pas disparu...

Harry Potter s'était alors résolu de ne plus rien demander à Dieu ! Il n'y avait pas de Dieu, pas de destin, et la justice n'existait pas !

-

Un peu avant ses six ans, Harry avait tenté de trouver un moyen de stopper ses gardiens. Le brillant garçon qui finissait facilement son année scolaire avait donc commencé à poser discrètement des questions sur ce qu'était la maltraitance et les peines encourues par ceux qui la pratiquait sur des enfants ; puis, une fois qu'il avait été sûr d'être dans son bon droit, il s'était plaint à son enseignante en lui montrant les bleus et autres blessures qui maculaient son corps.

Malheureusement pour lui, la femme était une bonne amie de Pétunia, et une partisante convaincu des châtiments corporels. Persuadé que sa bonne amie était une femme sévère mais juste doublée d'une excellente mère, l'institutrice lui rétorqua froidement qu'il avait du mal se conduire pour mériter pareil punition et qu'il n'arrangerait pas sa situation en répandant mensonges et calomnies. La maitresse avait ensuite prévenu sa tante de l'incident avant de lui expliquer que les affaires familiales devaient rester privé et que si elle le surprenait à continuer de mentir elle le punirait sévèrement.

Le soir même, Vernon, informé de l'incident par sa femme, lui avait posé un couteau sur la gorge avant de lui murmurer que si jamais il osait à nouveau dire quelque chose de ce genre à qui que ce soit, il le tuerait...

Harry Potter ne demanda plus jamais d'aide à un adulte pour quoi que ce soit. Il se résolut à ne plus rien attendre des hommes, du monde, ou de la vie en général.

Le sorcier avait compris qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui et ses propres compétences pour s'en sortir. Il n'existait qu'une seule vérité : la loi du plus fort !

-

Ainsi, au tendre âge de six ans et un mois, alors que les vacances d'été s'écoulaient lentement et qu'il préparait la prochaine rentrée des classes, Harry Potter avait réalisé qu'il connaissait déjà bien plus de choses concernant la cruauté du monde que de nombreux quinquagénaires.

Il savait qu'exprimer ses émotions pouvait conduire au pire et qu'il ne devait jamais montrer aux autres ce qu'il aimait, car alors, ces derniers pourraient s'en servir contre lui.

Il avait aussi compris que la confiance était quelque chose de précieux et qu'il ne devrait jamais offrir la sienne sans réfléchir.

En résumé, le dernier des Potter était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait compter sur personne, car aucun Dieu ni aucun homme ne répondraient jamais à ses prières, aucune force au monde ne lui rendrait sa famille.

En effet, aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse paraître, Harry Potter se souvenait de sa famille, il se souvenait également du monde sorcier, et de la nuit fatidique où les mangemorts avaient attaqué. En fait, il se souvenait même de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis l'âge de deux ans avec une clarté effrayante, et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne maudisse cette mémoire extraordinaire qui ne cessait de le faire souffrir...

Invariablement, nuit après nuit, Harry revoyait la scène : la lâcheté de leurs voisins, le visage des Mangemorts, l'incompétence des aurors et des médicomages, le courage de ses parents, le visage de sa mère... Et à chaque fois il souhaitait oublier... En pure perte car son esprit acéré ne lui accorderait jamais cette paix.

Deux jours auparavant, alors qu'il contemplait l'astre nocturne qui était alors à son zénith, le souvenir de la voix de son père l'avait troublé.

La nuit où il avait été tué, James l'avait supplié d'aider sa famille, de sauver sa mère et sa sœur... Mais comment faire lorsque l'on avait seulement six ans ?

Brusquement, avec l'innocence extraordinaire qui caractérise les enfants, le jeune garçon était parvenu à une conclusion. Peu importe ce que pouvaient dire les imbéciles qui l'entourait, il ne resterait pas toujours un enfant, un beau jour il serait un homme, un adulte, un sorcier, et alors il sauverait sa mère et sa sœur, car rien n'était impossible avec la magie !

S'il se donnait suffisamment de peine, s'il travaillait suffisamment dur, il parviendrait à sauver sa famille ! Sa mère et sa sœur lui reviendraient et alors, enfin, il ne serait plus le dernier des Potter, mais seulement Harry, un garçon heureux.

Laissant cette certitude l'envahir, le survivant avait essuyé ses larmes et levé les yeux vers le ciel. C'est cette nuit-là que le jeune Harry Potter tout juste âgé de six ans et un mois, avait promis au ciel et aux étoiles qu'il vengerait sa famille.

En cette belle nuit d'été, il avait juré de devenir puissant, plus puissant que tous les sorciers qui l'avaient précédé.

Son pouvoir ne connaitrait aucune limite et il s'en servirait pour soigner sa famille et venger la mort de son père...

Et malheur à quiconque oserait se dresser contre lui, car rien dans ce monde ou dans les autres ne l'empêcherait de réussir !

-

Tous ces grands projets devraient cependant attendre, car pour le moment le jeune génie n'était guère plus qu'un esclave entre la main des Dursley, et très bientôt sa tante viendrait l'arracher à la douce obscurité de son placard pour le forcer à faire la cuisine.

-Harry ! Hurla brusquement la mégère, mettant ainsi fin aux tendres illusions du sorcier.

-

Le chemin à parcourir était encore si long, et il était si seul !

–

**MERCI à Bunny ma Beta-readeuse et merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser une petite Review. **

**A samedi prochain !**


	3. chapitre 1 : première lueur

**MERCI :**

**MERCI à : klaude, Gulian, Blackmoony83, Kaelwin, Lyriox, Tsar87, Kaelwin, Bekky, mimouchette, kenishiro klark, cocominou.**

**Pour leurs reviews.**

PS : Le chapitre répond à ta question Blackmoony83

-

**Chapitre 1 : La première lueur.**

-

**Le 31 Aout 1984, Harry a 6 ans et 2 mois et s'apprête à entamer une nouvelle année scolaire. **

-

- Prends ça, espèce de monstre ! gronda Vernon en envoyant un puissant coup de pied dans les cotes de son neveu pendant que Dudley jappait différents encouragements à l'adresse de son père.

Harry se roula en boule sur le sol bétonné et ne réagit pas. Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir et pourtant l'enfant ne criait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne bougeait pas.

Il encaissait sans mot dire, attendant simplement que la correction s'arrête.

Cela avait commencé en début de matinée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Vernon avait réussit à se retrouver saoul à dix heures du matin, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Pétunia qui n'appréciait que modérément les pochtrons, comme elle les appelait.

La sœur de Lily s'était donc armée de la fureur du Juste et avait commencé à harceler son bon a rien d'époux, qui avait dans un premier temps essayé de s'enfuir dans le garage, vaine tentative aisément contrée par sa femme qui l'avait tout simplement suivi...

Afin d'échapper aux cris de la mégère qui paraissait alors complètement hystérique, l'obèse avait finalement décidé dans un éclair de génie d'emmener Harry et Dudley au magasin de jeu vidéo, histoire de fuir la maison...

Face à la joie de son petit Dudlinouchet chéri, Pétunia avait été contrainte de céder et de laisser partir le trio... Malheureusement pour Harry.

En effet, rendu agressif par l'alcool et énervé à cause des cris de sa femme, le gros imbécile qui passait alors une mauvaise journée avait décidé tout naturellement de faire payer cet état de fait à son jeune neveu... Après tout, Vernon avait besoin de trouver un responsable pour tout ses problèmes, et comme bien sur, il était irréprochable, qui mieux que Harry pouvait jouer ce rôle ?

Le survivant avait, d'ailleurs, vu venir le coup. Après tout, pourquoi son oncle aurait-il pris la peine de l'emmener acheter des jeux vidéo avec Dudley... Absurde ! Cependant, savoir n'est pas toujours pouvoir, et Harry, impuissant, se fit donc trainer dehors par l'énorme moustachu qui le jeta discrètement dans une rue déserte où il avait commença à le battre en toute tranquillité sous les yeux émerveillés de son fils.

Heureusement pour Harry les jeunes enfants on une humeur volatile et quelque minute plus tard, le bébé rhinocéros semblait s'être déjà lassé du pseudo-combat.

-Laisse le Papa il n'est pas drôle ! Finit par soupirer Dudley presser d'aller acheter un nouveau jeu vidéo. Regarde il ne pleure pas, il ne parle pas, et il ne bouge même plus... Ce robot est trop stupide pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive ! Conclut le gros blondinet en se désintéressant du spectacle qui avait tout de même perdu de sa superbe un an plus tôt, lorsque Harry avait apprit à ne plus pleurer.

Avec un dernier coup de pied rageur Vernon acquiesça et abandonna son neveu avant d'emmener son fils dans une rue adjacente en direction de la boutique d'informatique, ou il pourrait lui acheter un jeu de boxe qui montrerai a son enfant comme de vrais hommes étaient censés s'affronter...

-

Harry Potter pour sa part se releva doucement en refusant de faire attention à sa souffrance et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'un grand garçon de quinze ou seize ans courait vers lui. Avait-il encore des problèmes ?

-Ca va petit ? l'apostropha l'inconnu lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. J'ai vu ce qu'il te faisait mais je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps pour l'arrêter. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? s'enquit le gaillard dès qu'il eut repris son souffle.

Harry détailla l'adolescent un bref instant. Des cheveux brun et bouclé, des yeux bleu clair, l'ombre d'une barbe sur le visage, l'air inquiet... Le jeune homme ne semblait pas agressif, cependant les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, Harry le savait mieux que personne.

-Pas de problème, tout va bien. grommela le survivant d'un ton neutre avant de se retourner rapidement pour s'en aller. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'attirer l'attention d'un nouveau tourmenteur.

-Pas de problème ?! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'ai cru que ce gros salopard allait te tuer, insista le brun d'un ton scandalisé en écarquillant les yeux, avec une sincérité apparente, qui faillit convaincre Harry sur le champ que l'inconnu ne lui voulait pas de mal.

-Comme tu le vois, je vais parfaitement bien, répondit le jeune sorcier d'un ton absent tout en s'efforçant de cacher sa souffrance avant de se détourner une seconde fois. Il était impératif qu'il parte d'ici avant que quelqu'un n'avise la scène et ne commence à poser trop de questions.

-Attends, je veux t'aider, je… ânonna l'adolescent d'un air perdu.

-Jack qu'est ce que tu fais ? l'interrompit une voie féminine, d'une douceur peu commune.

Harry, titillé par sa curiosité insatiable, maudit sa propre faiblesse et se retourna en direction de la nouvelle venue. Une fille qui paraissait avoir le même âge que lui. La demoiselle au visage gai et innocent avait des cheveux blond cendré et des yeux noisette qui pétillaient de vie, et fixait le dénommé ''Jack'' avec curiosité.

-Une seconde, Nat je... Hé ! Attends gamin ! cria Jack à l'intention de Harry qui avait déjà recommencé à se détourner.

-Quoi ? demanda sèchement le sorcier. Le grand brun commençait à lui courir sur le haricot, très sérieusement. Pourquoi donc s'intéressait-il autant à lui.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter. Je suis Jack Prince, et voici ma sœur Nathalie, expliqua-t-il d'un air affable.

-Et alors, qu'est ce que c'est censé me faire ? répondit le Survivant d'un ton mal aimable tout en s'interrogeant sur la différence d'âge qui séparait les deux Princes.

-Salut, mes amis m'appellent Nat, s'exclama gaiement la belle fillette en lui souriant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque et le ton désagréable. Une réplique des plus inattendues, au vu de l'attitude de Harry.

Le petit mage sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau le visage de son interlocutrice. Cette gamine avait un sourire innocent et des yeux tellement chaleureux que le survivant sentit son armure d'indifférence se craqueler instantanément. Cette fille lui rappelait terriblement sa petite sœur Anita. Comment une pareille créature pourrait-elle lui faire du mal, peut-être que les enfants Prince n'était pas comme les autres, après tout...

-Harry Potter ! lâcha finalement le sorcier à contre-cœur en voyant que la fille attendait patiemment qu'il réponde.

-Enchanté, répondit l'adolescent d'un air infiniment satisfait qui insupporta Harry au plus haut point. Il était peut être un enfant battu mais il refusait que l'on se moque de lui !

Reprenant rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions, le dernier des Potter se détourna à nouveau, bien décidé à partir. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se permettre de se lier a des gens normaux et dépourvu de pouvoir magique, il n'appartenait pas à leur monde ! En plus l'amitié ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Il avait un serment à respecter, il devait devenir puissant, il devait...

-Jack, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Je t'ai vu partir en courant et sans explication ! fit gentiment la voix tendre de la fillette en interrompant une fois de plus le cours des pensées de Harry.

Avoir une pareille voix devrait vraiment être interdit, songea le sorcier en remarquant qu'il s'était à nouveau figé avant d'avoir pu s'écarter. Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai vu un homme agresser Harry alors j'ai voulu m'interposer mais je suis arrivé trop tard, répondit Jack en regardant sa sœur avec naturel, comme si la scène n'avait rien d'inhabituel.

-Mais c'est terrible ! s'exclama tout de suite la petite fille en mettant la main devant sa bouche. Ca va Harry ? interrogea finalement Nathalie Prince après quelques secondes en lui envoyant un regard particulièrement intense et compatissant. Un regard qui faillit arracher un grognement au jeune garçon.

-Ca va, pas de problème, répondit Harry de plus en plus gêné en détournant le regard. Pourquoi donc ces deux là s'intéressaient-ils à ses problèmes ?

-Et toi Jack, ça va aussi ? demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers son frère avec une inquiétude toujours palpable qui interpella le jeune sorcier. Pourquoi la demoiselle avait-elle posé cette question alors que son frère était en parfaite santé ?

Laissant son intelligence froide et impersonnelle se remettre en marche, Harry étudia un instant le jeune homme.

Jack Prince était grand et mince, ses cheveux bouclés étaient coupés court et ses yeux d'un bleu sombre lui donnaient un air de fausse innocence que démentaient ses épaules qui commençaient déjà à s'élargir. Le jeune homme avait un visage large qui, bien que commun d'apparence, était avenant et particulièrement amical. Cependant quelque chose dans son attitude, dans son regard, interpellait Harry. Quelque chose clochait, et le survivant avait du mal à mettre le doigt dessus.

Dans un éclair d'empathie inattendu, le sorcier comprit que Jack Prince était triste. Non beaucoup plus que cela !

Même s'il le cachait bien, le brun était profondément désespéré. Et c'est d'ailleurs l'ombre de cette souffrance qui durcissait son visage poupin et qui voilait ses yeux perçants.

Le jeune homme cachait un noir secret, et pourtant Harry voulait lui faire confiance. S'interrogeant sur cet étrange paradoxe, le petit mage entendit à peine la réponse de l'ainé des Prince.

-Je vais bien, répondit le brun avec un sourire forcé à l'intention de sa sœur qui le regardait toujours avec inquiétude.

Le frère et la sœur se fixèrent en silence durant plusieurs secondes semblant échanger par leur regard ce que leurs mots ne pouvaient exprimer et le jeune sorcier, de plus en plus curieux, en profita pour détailler discrètement la petite fille.

-

Elle devait avoir six ou sept ans et était bien moins grande que Harry. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant puisque le jeune Potter en dépit de sa maigreur famélique mesurait près de cinq centimètres de plus que tous les enfants de son âge.

Bien qu'elle soit inquiète, les yeux noisette de la petite Nathalie pétillaient de vie et ressemblait à ceux de Lily d'une manière surprenante. Contrairement à son frère dont le visage paraissait taillé à la serpe, elle possédait des traits fins, presque aristocratiques, et des cheveux blond cendré qui lui tombaient jusqu'en dessous des épaules.

Refusant de museler sa curiosité comme il le faisait habituellement, Harry se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux Prince.

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'être frère et sœur, remarqua le sorcier d'un ton bourru avec un manque de tact que près de quatre ans de solitude avaient forgé.

Pourtant, Jack ne se sentit pas offensé le moins du monde par la maladresse de Harry et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque sa sœur le prit de vitesse.

-Ma mère nous a tous les deux adopté il y a cinq ans, et depuis, nous sommes frère et sœur en dépit de notre différence d'âge, commença la jeune fille avant de s'arrêter un bref instant, les yeux brusquement dans le vague.

-Malheureusement elle est s'est marié à un salopard trois ans plus tard avant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque un an après, reprit Jack en voyant la gêne de sa cadette. C'est notre beau-père qui nous élève depuis. Heureusement, nous avons pu garder le nom de jeune fille de Maman, exposa tristement l'adolescent en voyant que sa sœur ne parvenait visiblement pas à parler du décès de leur mère.

-Je suis désolé, commenta froidement le Survivant sans trop savoir quoi dire tout en se demandant pourquoi les deux Prince lui avouaient aussi facilement un si terrible évènement. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine. Brusquement gêné, le sorcier baissa les yeux.

Se sentir mal à l'aise était un sentiment auquel il n'était pas accoutumé !

-Il n'y a pas de mal, le rassura Nathalie qui allait déjà mieux et le regardait attentivement, consciente du trouble de Harry qui se morigéna immédiatement d'avoir montre ainsi ses sentiments. Quatre ans de torture ne lui avait donc rien appris ?

Après quelque seconde d'un silence pesant, Jack prit sur lui de briser la glace et reprit la parole

-Ce gros mec était de ta famille n'est ce pas ? demanda l'adolescent sans tenter de changer de sujet. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé n'avait aucun sens.

-Toi aussi tu y a le droit hein, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes en transperçant le petit garçon de son regard chaleureux.

-Droit à quoi ? Interrogea Harry d'un ton sifflant et suspicieux... Sûrement il ne voulait pas dire que...

-La ceinture, la canne... N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il puisse frapper avec, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules avant que le sorcier ne puisse se reprendre. Ce connard se passe les nerfs en te tabassant, non ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le dernier des Potter d'un ton creux, éludant la question dont la réponse était pourtant évidente.

De toute façon, voila bien longtemps que la violence des Dursley ne le choquait plus, et le grand brun n'avait pas besoin de connaitre sa vie. Ce genre de chose ne se racontait pas au premier venu ; à quoi pensait donc cet idiot ?

Les deux garçons se défièrent un instant du regard puis Jack Prince soupira.

-Moi aussi, j'y ai droit, mon beau-père adore utiliser le martinet, avoua l'adolescent d'un ton si sérieux que Harry comprit qu'il ne mentait pas.

Sans savoir pourquoi, comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à subir un tel traitement, réconforta Harry. Non pas qu'il souhaitât du mal aux autres par esprit de revanche, mais juste parce qu'ainsi il était moins seul, moins différent. Peut être que ces deux là pouvaient le comprendre finalement, peut être traversaient-ils les mêmes épreuves...

Après cette déclaration brutale de par sa simplicité sordide, les trois enfants restèrent un long moment silencieux. Les prunelles vertes, noisette, et bleu se croisèrent durant plusieurs minutes sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, et tous surent à quoi s'en tenir. Tous comprirent qu'ils partageaient le même terrible secret.

Harry, pour sa part, attachait peu d'importance aux gents en général. Son principal problème avait toujours été de trouver un moyen de contacter le ''monde magique'' dont parlaient toujours ses parents, afin de trouver l'hôpital où sa mère et sa sœur étaient gardées. Là-bas il pourrait sûrement trouver de l'aide...

Cependant, l'honnêteté des Prince venait de le toucher !

Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ? En dépit de son naturel froid, le Survivant devait en effet admettre que les Prince avaient quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose de peu commun.

Il ne le leur avouerait sûrement jamais, mais Harry pour une raison que sa froide logique ne parvenait pas à expliquer, commençait déjà à les apprécier.

Alors faisant fi de plus de trois ans d'auto-conditionnement mental, jetant aux orties ses doutes et sa prudence coutumière, abandonnant un instant la sagesse qui lui avait permis de ne pas perdre la raison, le dernier des Potter prit une décision.

Il allait devenir ami avec les deux Prince.

Son caractère était peut-être individualiste et solitaire, il s'était peut-être fixé des objectifs difficiles qui réclamaient tout ses efforts, lui interdisant de laisser ses sentiments le diriger ou de montrer la moindre faiblesse…**Mais il en avait assez d'être seul !**

Cette fois, c'était décidé, en dépit de toute logique, il ne laisserait pas les Dursley l'isoler plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et sans plus se poser de questions, le sorcier fit un pas hésitant vers ses deux interlocuteurs, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Nathalie qui sembla lire dans ses pensées murmura alors avec douceur.

-Nous allons à la bibliothèque du coin, tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Oui, répondit simplement le garçon aux yeux émeraude avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, pendant que le frère et la sœur lui souriaient gentiment.

Tous trois partirent donc ensemble et tournèrent au coin de Magnolia Crescent afin de remonter la rue principale vers la petite bibliothèque du quartier. Un bâtiment octogonale en pierre qui en plus d'être magnifique, contenait un nombre incroyable d'ouvrages.

-

Une demi-heure plus tard, deux enfants et un adolescent parcouraient les rayonnages poussiéreux et s'échangeaient des livres en riant, s'attirant d'ailleurs un coup d'œil réprobateur de la bibliothécaire après seulement dix minutes de présence.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter se surprit à sourire.

Mettant à profit le temps libre que les vacances scolaires leur offraient, les trois comparses mirent à profil leurs passions communes pour la nature et la lecture afin de se voir régulièrement et, avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, les inconnus étaient devenus des amis.

Jamais plus ils ne firent allusion à leurs souffrances ou aux corrections respectives aussi injustes que violentes qu'ils subissaient chez eux. Aucun d'entre eux n'en avait besoin car leurs regards hantés étaient éloquents.

Harry savait parfaitement que Jack faisait exprès de provoquer son père adoptif pour que ce dernier décharge sa rage sur lui plutôt que sur sa sœur, et les deux Prince se doutait que Harry vivait dans un enfer à peine concevable. Cependant, personne n'y faisait allusion, car l'illusion à cela de bon qu'elle évite parfois de se perdre dans la folie du monde réel.

Nathalie de son côté, avait un cœur suffisamment immense pour y accueillir toute la misère du monde et Jack qui était un idéaliste un peu stupide, s'était pris d'affection pour le courageux sorcier, qui bien que grognon et inexpressif possédait une sorte de charisme, qui ne laissait personne indifférent.

En une journée, la vie du dernier des Potter venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, et des cendres d'une enfance brisée venaient de naître le brasier d'un amour fraternel que rien ne pourrait jamais éteindre.

-

**Fin du chapitre.**

-

**MERCI a Bunny pour son Beta Reding de plus en plus inspiré, **

**et merci a tous ceux qui laisseront une petite review pour nous encourager.**

-

**Prochain épisode mercredi 10 juin (Bunny à du travail...) : _''La naissance d'un sorcier.''_**

(Le titre veut tout dire... Pauvre, pauvre Dursley....)


	4. Chapter 2 : La naissance d'un sorcier

**Désolé pour le retard, mais les partiels se rapproche...**

**MERCI à : Klaude, ****Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor, Gulian, Bekky, Blackmoony83, titmo, 666Naku, Tsar87, Kaelwin, mimouchette, et Magnus Dumby** **Pour leurs reviews.**

_**Klaude :**_ _Malheureusement j'ai peur que ce soit possible, les statistiques sur la violence sont d'ailleurs édifiantes._

_**Blackmoony83 :**_ _Pour l'incendie tu devras attendre, et pour Prince, disons juste que le nom n'a pas été choisi au hasard, je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet pour le moment…_

_**666Naku : **__Muhu mu !_

-

-

**Chapitre 2** **: La naissance d'un sorcier.**

**5 Novembre 1984.**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre de Harry et des Prince. Deux merveilleux mois de découverte et de bonheur. Deux mois d'insouciance et d'amitié, dont le simple souvenir suffisait à réchauffer le dernier des Potter lorsqu'il s'endormait sur le sol froid de son petit placard.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas rose. Jack qui était nettement plus âgé que les jeunes enfants passaient une grande partie de son temps libre avec ses propres amis, et Nathalie en dépit de sa gentillesse avait un caractère potentiellement explosif qui horripilait Harry au plus haut point. Cependant, tout cela ne gâchait en rien le plaisir du survivant, car pour la première fois depuis l'attaque de Godric's Hollow, il n'était plus seul.

En cette belle période qu'était la rentrée des classes, rien ne pouvait donc ternir le bonheur de Harry... Rien ? Et bien en fait il existait bel et bien un problème car en dépit de toute la confiance qu'il avait placée en ses nouveaux amis, Harry était tout à fait incapable de leur révéler la vérité à son sujet, il ne parvenait pas à leur dire qu'il était un sorcier.

-

Bien qu'il n'ait pas de mal à conserver son secret et à restreindre ses dons dans l'environnement désespérément morne qu'offrait le Surrey, l'ombre de son passé semblait toujours obscurcir la vie du survivant. Peu importait le temps ou les amis, il n'échapperait jamais à son destin, il ne serait jamais un enfant comme les autres, et il restait persuadé que révéler l'existence de sa magie, de son... ''anormalité'' comme la nommait Vernon, lui arracherait ses seuls compagnons.

Un autre problème tout aussi dérangeant se profilait également à l'horizon : Dudley avait eu vent de l'amitié naissante de Harry et Nathalie, et le bonheur de son immonde cousin était quelque chose, que l'énorme idiot n'était pas prêt à tolérer.

En effet, à l'image de son père, Dudley Dursley était persuadé qu'il existait un ordre des choses, une place pour chacun. Il est malheureusement triste de constater ce à quoi une éducation pervertie peut aboutir et Vernon qui avait pris sur lui d'inculquer à son fils ses propres valeurs avait dramatiquement réussi à faire du jeune garçon, un imbécile fini.

Ainsi, dans les méandres sombres de l'esprit ralenti du gros blondinet, les noirs, les arabes, les mendiants, et le bonheur de Harry se tenaient désormais cote à cote dans l'emplacement des choses contre nature qu'il fallait impérativement faire disparaître de la face du monde.

-

Si il était indéniable que le pauvre enfant avait subi un lavage de cerveau aux conséquences désastreuses, il fallait également reconnaître qu'il arrivait à Dudley d'oublier provisoirement sa propre stupidité... Et c'est dans ces rares moments de lucidité que le gros idiot était le plus dangereux !

Ainsi, deux mois après la rencontre de Harry et des Prince, Dudley qui venait de reprendre l'école et s'ennuyait donc mortellement, décida d'agresser Nathalie dans la cours de récréation. Attendant le bon moment, l'obèse profita efficacement d'une absence de Jack pour frapper.

Un sourire aux lèvres le bébé cachalot rassembla sa bande et encercla la pauvre jeune fille à la sortie des classes avant de la traîner dans un coin désert. La, loin de la vue de ses instituteurs, le groupe de vandales s'apprêtait tranquillement à rudoyer la "petite copine" de Harry quand le jeune sorcier qui avait remarqué la scène, s'interposa sans dire un mot.

-Dégage l'abomination, tu ne penses quand même pas que tu peux l'aider. Lança Dudley à son cousin d'un ton méprisant qui lui attira les rires de la dizaine d'imbéciles qui l'accompagnait.

Harry regarda l'obèse d'un œil méprisant et hésita. Son sens d'auto préservation lui criait de fuir, d'abandonner cette fille qui ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Mais une autre voix le titillait, une voix qui lui soufflait qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner son amie, _sa première amie !_

-Non, finit par murmurer simplement le jeune sorcier aux cheveux corbeau à la plus grande surprise de Dudley et sa bande de délinquants.

-Regardez ça, Potter qui joue au héros pour sauver sa petite copine. Comme c'est mignon, railla Pierre Polkis, un grand échalas efflanqué qui n'était autre que le meilleur ami de Dudley.

Harry accorda un bref regard au deuxième garçon le plus craint de Privet Drive après Dudley et secoua lentement la tête, bien décidé à ne pas s'écarter.

La bande de jeunes délinquants sembla hésiter, tous se demandaient si Potter avait perdu l'esprit pour oser les défier ainsi.

Harry se posait d'ailleurs la même question ! Ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucun sens, et il allait sans aucun doute le payer très cher... Cependant pour la première fois de sa courte vie, le jeune sorcier rejeta toute forme de logique et s'avança d'un pas mesuré vers le groupe de racailles.

L'amitié n'est pas quelque chose que la logique peut quantifier, et Nathalie valait qu'il prenne tous les risques. Il ne reculerait pas !

- Prépare-toi à t'enfuir, dès qu'il m'attaquera, cours et ne te retourne pas. murmura-t-il doucement à la jeune fille terrorisée, d'une voix trop faible pour que Dudley et ses acolytes puissent entendre.

Nathalie et Jack étaient tout ce qu'il avait... Tout le bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts... Il n'avait peut-être pas pu aider sa famille à l'époque mais à présent il avait le pouvoir de défendre son amie... Il avait la force de s'opposer à Dudley pour sauver Nathalie ! Il avait enfin la chance de faire quelque chose de bien… et il ne la gâcherait pas.

-

Ecartant les jambes pour s'assurer de bons appuis, il plongea son regard incandescent dans celui de chacun des idiots qui lui faisaient face, puis, avec une résolution que près de quatre ans de souffrances absolue avaient forgée, il prit la parole.

-Si quelqu'un tente de la toucher, je le massacre. dit-il simplement d'un ton vide.

Dudley de son coté écarquilla les yeux en entendant la menace de son cousin. Jamais depuis son arrivée au quatre Privet Drive le sorcier n'avait osé opposer de résistance et à présent son cousin se dressait devant lui d'un air dangereux et le menaçait ouvertement.

-Qui tu crois impressionner Potter ? se moqua Pierre Polkis de sa voie nasillarde qui charriait malgré tout, une pointe de doute parfaitement perceptible.

Harry se contenta de plisser les yeux et malgré lui Dudley fit un pas en arrière en croisant les effrayants orbes émeraude du survivant. Ce regard était froid, tellement froid qu'il paraissait dépourvu de toute forme humanité.

_'Les yeux d'un meurtrier'_, songea un instant le gros garçon en plongeant dans les profondeurs ténébreuses du regard de son cousin avant de chasser rapidement cette idée inopportune pour se focaliser sur le combat à venir.

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser les gars, brailla-t-il à l'intention de sa bande afin de remotiver ses troupes qui semblaient avoir perdu de leur superbe. Après tout aucun d'entre eux n'était habitué à rencontrer de résistance, et Dudley n'avait aucune envie de laisser le courage d'un maigrichon saper son autorité.

Regardant le sorcier de ses yeux porcins, Dudley se demanda où frapper en premier…

Harry, bien qu'il ait un an de moins, était devenu au cours des années presque aussi grand et beaucoup plus rapide que son cousin. Cependant, le blondinet avait pour lui l'expérience du combat et une bonne vingtaine de kilos d'avance. Sa masse à elle seule faisait office d'arme et de protection, qui plus est, il avait douze de ses amis derrière lui... Le fils Potter n'avait aucune chance... et pourtant un mauvais pressentiment tenaillait le blondinet.

-Mon dernier avertissement Dudley, laisse Nathalie tranquille, ou tu le regretteras, l'informa Harry d'une voix sans timbre qui camouflait admirablement la froide colère qui l'animait.

-Je vais t'apprendre le respect sale monstre, ricana Dudley en guise de réponse pendant que ses amis commençaient à l'acclamer. Savourant les encouragements de sa bande, il cessa ensuite de réfléchir, ignora superbement le regard meurtrier de son cousin et brandit les poings avant de se jeter sur le sorcier en hurlant.

Dudley réduisit la distance qui le séparait de sa cible à une vitesse surprenante pour quelqu'un de son gabarit. Alors qu'il avançait rapidement, le gros garçon sentait la terre trembler sous ses pas puissants, il sentait les muscles épais de son bras frémir d'anticipation, il imaginait déjà le visage couvert de sang de son pitoyable cousin.

Il était Dudley Dursley, et tous tremblaient devant lui. comment donc avait-il pu avoir peur du monstre ?

Très bientôt, il allait corriger le petit insolent comme il avait vu son père le faire si souvent.

Lançant le marteau de chair qui lui servait de main en direction du visage de Harry, il se mit à sourire en anticipant la déconvenue du garçon aux cheveux corbeau.

Les choses cependant, ne se passèrent pas comme le jeune cachalot l'avait prévu. Pliant souplement les genoux et se déportant vers la gauche, Harry évita rapidement le coup de poing approximatif du bébé baleine et lui assena un crochet au visage si rapide qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de le voir venir.

-Alors gros tas c'est moins facile lorsque les gens se défendent hein, se moqua Harry, pendant que le blond, touché à la tempe, reculait d'un pas et secouait vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Contrairement au jeune sorcier, il n'était pas habitué à encaisser !

Frustré par son échec et les railleries de Potter, l'imbécile se remit à hurler et lança un puissant direct... que son cousin évita agilement en reculant d'un pas avant d'émettre un son méprisant et d'afficher un mince sourire en coin. Harry osait se moquer de lui !

Rendu fou furieux par son manque de réussite et l'expression condescendante du survivant, le gros garçon se lança sans réfléchir dans une charge... Une technique certes peu académique, mais terriblement efficace lorsque l'on pèse presque deux fois plus lourd que son opposant.

Rentrant la tête entre les épaules, Dudley poussa sur ses jambes et propulsa toute sa masse sur son adversaire, avec une vitesse tout à fait exceptionnelle au vu de son poids.

La manœuvre aurait probablement réussi si Harry n'avait pas prévu pareil mouvement. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune sorcier qui connaissait de première main l'impulsivité des Dursley avait fait exprès de le provoquer afin de l'amener à se découvrir.

Anticipant la charge du bébé rhinocéros, Harry qui avait un plan pour contrer une telle manœuvre, s'écarta du chemin adroitement, laissa sa jambe droite en barrage et saisit le bras droit du garçon avant de le faire rouler autour de sa hanche comme il l'avait vu dans un film d'arts martiaux…

Même le petit génie n'avait pas prévu une telle réussite !

Emporté par sa vitesse et sa masse, Dudley s'envola littéralement sur près de deux mètres avant de s'écraser lourdement contre Nathalie qui n'avait pas voulu abandonner Harry et était restée, au lieu de fuir comme il lui avait conseillé.

-

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux enfants s'effondrer sur le sol où ils restèrent immobiles... La tête de Nathalie avait heurté le béton ! Lentement, un mince filet de sang se mit à serpenter depuis sa masse de cheveux d'or et Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Nathalie saignait ! le gros idiot venait de blesser sa meilleure amie !

Brusquement des images se mirent à défiler de plus en plus rapidement devant les yeux du jeune sorcier.

Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange, le visage ensanglanté de son père, le cri de sa sœur, le sang, tellement de sang !

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vision d'horreur, Harry tomba à genoux et c'est à ce moment précis que la rage qu'il contenait depuis toujours explosa brutalement sous la forme d'un vortex de flammes colorées qui envoya Pierre Polkis valdinguer près de quatre mètres plus loin.

Pendant que le grand idiot s'écrasait dans un fracas retentissant contre un mur tout proche, les autres membres de la bande, conscients du danger, tentèrent de fuir. Malheureusement pour eux, il était déjà trop tard car la rage du jeune sorcier était devenue insupportable, et la magie du dernier des Potter, enfin libérée après tant d'années, explosa une nouvelle fois dans un grondement de tonnerre retentissant qui oblitéra une bonne partie de la rue.

-

Une heure plus tard, Harry était assis dans le bureau de la directrice. Trois de ses cotes étaient cassées et des meurtrissures violacées recouvraient l'intégralité de son corps mais... il avait gagné. Comme si elle avait su qui épargner, sa magie n'avait pas fait de mal à Nathalie et la petite fille ne souffrait que de blessure mineures alors qu'il avait enfin envoyé Dudley et tout son groupe de crétins à l'hôpital ! Aujourd'hui sa victoire sur le gros idiot était complète !

-Votre neveu a agressé plus de dix de ses camarades, gronda la vieille folle en interrompant le cours des pensées du survivant. Trois d'entre eux sont aux urgences. J'espère que vous comprenez la gravité de la situation, Monsieur Dursley, gargouilla la principale rouge de colère, sans se demander pourquoi un enfant seul aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de s'attaquer à tout un groupe de dix gamins, tous plus gros et plus âgés que lui...

-La gravité ? Bien sûr que je la saisis ! N'oubliez pas que mon fils unique fait partie de ses victimes, rétorqua Vernon furibond tout en postillonnant abondement sur la petite femme qui sembla perdre de sa superbe en voyant le gros visage violacé de monsieur Dursley se déformer sous l'effet de la haine.

-Et vous ! cracha-t-elle en direction de Harry, visiblement contente de pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un de moins impressionnant que Vernon. Vous avez quelque chose à dire pour votre défense Potter ? rugit la mégère en fusillant du regard le gamin.

-Pas vraiment, commença timidement Harry dont les yeux brillaient pourtant d'une sombre lueur.

-Et bien vous devriez parce que..., tenta de poursuivre la greluche avant de se faire interrompre.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, la coupa Harry d'un ton ouvertement moqueur, à part que votre intelligence me sidère... Je veux dire, quoi de plus logique ? J'ai brusquement et sans aucune raison décidé de m'attaquer seul à dix personnes toutes plus âgées et plus fortes que moi, parce que je suis un idiot, comme le prouvent mes excellentes notes... Le témoignage de Polkis, un charmant garçon qui n'a été exclu que de trois écoles, a, bien sûr, plus de valeur que le mien... Et je ne me plains pas de mes cotes cassées parce que j'aime souffrir, lança sarcastiquement le gosse qui n'avait pas encore sept ans, s'attirant ainsi une gifle de Vernon, à qui la directrice adressa un hochement de tête approbateur, ravie de voir ce gamin arrogant et dangereux remis à sa place comme il convenait.

Heureusement qu'Annabelle, l'une de ses meilleures enseignantes, lui avait déjà expliqué que Potter était un fieffé filou doublé d'un petit menteur. Oui. Heureusement qu'on l'avait avertie que le mioche avait déjà tenté de faire accuser à tort son oncle et sa tante de maltraitance, sans quoi, elle se serait sûrement laissée convaincre par son petit numéro.

Quelque peu rassurée de voir que monsieur Dursley était un homme responsable et tout à fait incliné à punir Harry comme il le méritait, (contrairement à ces hippies stupides qui laissaient leurs gosses faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient), la directrice exclut temporairement Harry de l'école et lui adressa un blâme avant de le laisser partir.

-

...

**Dans la soirée, au 4 Privet drive.**

-Tu vas comprendre sale monstre. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de t'attaquer à mon fils ! hurla Vernon dont la face violacée était déformée par la folie.

Harry sentit la boucle de ceinture de son oncle s'abattre sur son dos encore et encore. Lacérant efficacement ce qu'il restait de peau au survivant et mordant profondément les cotes du garçon. Vernon le fouettait jusqu'à l'os !

La vision brouillée par le sang et la souffrance le dernier des Potter croisa le regard voilé de son oncle et comprit que cette fois sa vie était en danger ! Cette fois l'homme ne s'arrêterait pas, sa soif de violence ne s'apaiserait pas tant que Harry respirerait !

Songeant à tout ce que sa mort impliquait, le survivant serra les dents.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! Pas aussi bêtement ! Il avait fait un serment ! Il avait juré d'aider sa famille, de sauver sa mère et sa sœur...Il ne pouvait pas échouer aussi tôt, abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé !

Comme plus tôt dans la journée, Harry sentit brusquement une rage infinie monter en lui. Il ne partirait pas sans se battre. Il n'abandonnerait pas sans combattre !

Lentement, en dépit de la souffrance abjecte qui le tétanisait, sans tenir compte des coups de ceinture qui continuaient de pleuvoir, le dernier des Potter se releva lentement.

Depuis à peu près quatre ans, sa vie avait été un enfer. Frappé, humilié, et rabaissé, sans aucune raison particulière, le jeune sorcier avait vraiment mérité le nom de survivant, et ce soir il allait le prouver une nouvelle fois, en échappant à la mort !

Alors qu'il allait perdre connaissance, le dernier des Potter réussit à se raccrocher à cette colère et affermissant lentement ses jambes il parvint à se redresser complètement.

Pendant que son oncle étonné que le gamin puisse encore tenir sur ses pieds arrêtait un instant de le frapper, Harry concentra tout son amour pour sa famille et ses amis, toute sa haine des Dursley et serra les dents.

Accumulant lentement la force qu'il sentait bouillonner en lui depuis toujours, il redressa finalement la tête, et regarda son oncle droit dans les yeux. A cet instant précis, la folie submergea totalement son esprit et loin au plus profond de sa conscience, le jeune mage sentit une barrière s'effondrer.

-

Vernon pour sa part recula d'un pas en regardant son filleul avec stupeur. Les yeux du petit monstre étaient à présent constitués de flammes vertes qui brillaient comme des torches et un vent invisible semblait agiter ses cheveux...

Cette fois Vernon en avait la preuve, le monstre était bel et bien comme ses parents : une abomination ! Levant le poing pour achever la créature du diable, l'obèse sentit brusquement une énergie invisible le saisir et le projeter contre le mur le plus éloigné de la pièce dans un fracas retentissant.

-

Le gros moldu serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes. Il souffrait tant ! Le souffle court, il essaya de bouger sa jambe droite et une douleur immense similaire à une décharge électrique le parcourut de haut en bas.

Se jurant que la petite abomination allait le lui payer, Vernon Dursley ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda son filleul. Avant même d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, le moustachu se fit alors percuter par une nouvelle vague de pouvoir, et sombra immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

Harry, quant à lui, perçut la peur de son oncle et sentit avec émerveillement une onde d'énergie écraser Vernon contre le mur à sept reprises. La dernière chose qu'il remarqua avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, fut la silhouette de Pétunia qui se précipitait vers le corps brisé de son époux.

Sans tenir compte des glapissements de sa tante, le survivant ferma délicatement les yeux et s'émerveilla alors de la myriade de couleurs qui semblait désormais emplir la cave. Comment donc pouvait-il les voir puisqu'il avait les paupières closes ?

S'imprégnant peu à peu de la beauté des vortex de flammes tourbillonnantes et des brumes multicolores, Harry Potter laissa finalement les ténèbres l'envahir et sombra dans l'inconscience en souriant, parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il venait de vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie.

En un sens, il venait de renaître.

-

-

**Une semaine plus tard : le 16 novembre 1984**

Harry avait étonnement réussi à survivre à ses blessures et pour une raison inconnue, moins de deux jours après l'altercation, le survivant était déjà remis sur pieds. Son oncle, en revanche, n'avait pas eu la même chance et vu son bras et sa jambe cassés, ses hémorragies internes ainsi que de sa commotion cérébrale, il était raisonnable de supposer qu'il serait incapable de le battre pendant au moins deux ou trois mois...

Deux idiots à l'hôpital, et plus de correction…. Non, vraiment, peu importe comment il abordait le problème, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une de ses plus belles réussites.

D'autant plus qu'il y avait gagné autre chose d'extraordinairement précieux : un moyen d'accéder à son pouvoir ! Il était devenu un véritable sorcier et la magie chantait désormais pour ses seules oreilles.

En dépit de son allégresse du moment, le survivant devait reconnaître qu'un problème de taille subsistait néanmoins. Vernon allait revenir de l'hôpital, et il se vengerait très... très... très violemment. Harry devait donc rapidement trouver un moyen de sauver sa peau.

En réfléchissant intensément, le petit génie avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le temps de mettre au point une fugue convenable et qu'aucun adulte ne le croirait jamais. Ses amis ne pourraient pas non plus le protéger et son unique solution était donc de pouvoir combattre Vernon lorsque celui-ci reviendrait...

Comme la seule arme qu'il avait à sa disposition était sa magie, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rapidement apprendre à la maîtriser... très rapidement !

La nécessité peut pousser les hommes à accomplir bien des exploits et, en cette froide journée d'automne, Harry Potter venait de décider de tourner une page importante de sa vie. Plus jamais il ne s'aplatirait devant qui que ce soit. Sa mère et sa sœur l'attendaient et il était plus que temps qu'il commence à acquérir la force qui lui permettrait de les sauver.

Son entraînement commencerait donc dès à présent !

-

Enfermé dans son placard, le petit sorcier fixa donc avec intensité une feuille de papier qui traînait et essaya de la faire s'envoler à l'aide de sa puissance… Echec !

Pendant plusieurs heures, le survivant tenta ensuite de faire bouger le stupide bout de papier... Sans aucun résultat !

Perdant peu à peu espoir devant son manque de réussite, le jeune garçon décida finalement de changer de stratégie et se concentra afin de retrouver l'étrange sensation qui l'avait parcouru lorsqu'il avait assommé Vernon.

Fermant doucement les yeux, Harry commença à se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur et peu à peu le monde extérieur disparut lentement. Sentant instinctivement qu'il était sur la bonne voie, le jeune sorcier approfondit sa relaxation et continua d'être à l'écoute de ses sensations.

Apres deux heures de méditation, Harry Potter se sentit finalement en paix. Sa conscience flottait à présent tranquillement dans l'espace, le pouvoir traversait librement son corps et le reliait au reste de l'univers... En ce lieu étrange et intemporel, au sein de cette tendre obscurité, il était chez lui…

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut !

Une sphère étincelante faite de lumière et d'argent fondu, qui brillait doucement dans les ténèbres. Fasciné par sa beauté, Harry s'en approcha et sans réfléchir, il tendit la main dans sa direction.

Avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, le survivant toucha la sphère lumineuse et se retrouva brusquement aspiré à l'intérieur de la boule de vif argent.

La lumière blanche crut alors en intensité et Harry sentit brusquement le pouvoir irriguer son esprit.

Sa conscience et sa magie fusionnèrent et un pouvoir infini se répandit dans tout son être.

Son corps était magie ! Son esprit était magie ! Le monde entier était magie, et tout était enfin possible !

Ivre de pouvoir et de liberté, l'héritier Potter ouvrit les yeux, et regarda avec émerveillement son petit cagibi. Là, juste devant ses yeux ébahis, des brumes multicolores se mélangeaient désormais dans l'air et d'étranges ondes colorées explosaient un peu partout, avant de retourner au néant qui les avaient vus naître.

Chaque particule de poussière avait un éclat incomparable et l'univers tout entier brillait à présent d'une nouvelle lueur !

Écarquillant les yeux, le jeune sorcier comprit qu'il voyait la magie, qu'il admirait l'énergie sous son état le plus pur. Comme l'ouïe ou l'odorat, ce sixième sens faisait désormais partie de lui. A cet instant, perdu au milieu d'un tourbillon de couleurs dont la complexité aurait fait perdre la tête à un individu plus faible, Harry Potter sut qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le monde de la même façon.

Fixant finalement la feuille de papier qui lui faisait face depuis près de six heures, le sorcier souhaita simplement qu'elle s'envole et regarda avec bonheur le bout de journal s'élever enfin dans les airs, entouré d'un halo d'énergie de couleur blanche et argentée... Son énergie !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était enfermé dans ce placard, Harry Potter se sentit heureux et éclata de rire. Il maîtrisait enfin la magie, mieux il la voyait et il la verrait jusqu'au jour de sa mort, car ce don faisait désormais partie de lui.

Il était enfin un sorcier. Il avait une véritable chance de sauver sa mère et sa sœur, il...

Incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps, le jeune garçon sentit la fatigue s'emparer de lui et avant même d'avoir pu fêter sa réussite, le survivant sombra dans l'inconscience... Victime de sa première crise d'épuisement magique !

Il avait encore une longue route à parcourir avant de pouvoir espérer utiliser efficacement son pouvoir !

-

-

**Deux mois plus tard : le 13 Janvier 1985.**

Vernon revint du centre de rééducation d'un pas lourd et se précipita immédiatement en direction de son filleul. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné !

-Viens ici, sale petite vermine, que je te montre ce qu'il en coûte d'attaquer Vernon Dursley ! rugit immédiatement l'obèse en voyant le jeune garçon tenter de s'échapper vers la cuisine.

Rejoignant le gamin d'une puissante enjambée, l'homme attrapa le bras de l'enfant de sa main droite et leva son poing gauche pour frapper. Harry qui avait tenté de fuir dans un premier temps, se retourna prestement en sentant son oncle le saisir et croisa le regard du cachalot.

C'est à cet instant, alors même que le poing énorme du moustachu s'apprêtait à s'abattre, que Vernon vit les orbes d'émeraude de son neveu se mettre à flamboyer avec rage et comprit que quelque chose avait changé.

L'instant d'après le gros homme s'effondrait en saisissant sa tête à deux mains. La lampe du couloir venait de s'écraser contre son crâne.

-Désolé mon oncle, mais je pense que ta commotion cérébrale n'est pas encore tout à fait guérie, murmura le jeune sorcier en souriant d'un air mauvais alors que son oncle levait vers lui un regard vitreux.

Vernon, toujours sous le choc, se redressa lentement en se frottant la nuque ; il secoua la tête pour atténuer sa confusion et baissa les yeux sur le survivant avant de reculer d'un pas par réflexe, lorsqu'il comprit finalement ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Le gosse avait réutilisé son ''anormalité'' pour l'attaquer !

Reculant d'un autre pas alors que les souvenirs de l'accident qui l'avait presque tué lui revenaient, le patriarche de la famille Dursley croisa une nouvelle fois le regard du dernier des Potter.

A quelque centimètre de lui, le sorcier le fixait toujours de ses yeux vert anormaux qui semblaient briller d'un éclat métallique inquiétant…

-

Immédiatement l'obèse se ressaisit !

Ce n'était tout de même pas un gamin haut comme trois pommes qui allait impressionner Vernon Dursley ! Pouvoirs bizarres ou pas il allait montrer à l'aberration qui était le chef ! Le gros moustachu s'apprêtait donc à se jeter sur le garçon quand ce dernier leva à nouveau la main.

Vernon s'arrêta tout net et sentit immédiatement son courage lui échapper, lorsque deux énormes couteaux à viande volèrent depuis un des placards de la cuisine en direction de son filleul et se mirent à léviter de part et d'autre de la tête du jeune mage.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon très cher oncle ? Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette ? Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda le jeune Harry d'un ton faussement affectueux alors que les lames commençaient à tournoyer autour de lui.

-Que... Que... Comment oses-tu, utiliser tes pouvoirs anormaux et monstrueux dans ma maison ? hurla avec difficulté Vernon qui était visiblement à deux doigts de faire une crise d'apoplexie.

-Du calme, mon très gros ami, le médecin t'a conseillé de ne pas t'énerver, tu sais bien c'est mauvais pour ton cœur, le morigéna le jeune sorcier d'un air paternaliste.

-Espèce de petit... ! s'étouffa le mammouth en entendant l'insulte.

-Tuttttt. Pas de grossièretés, tu es déjà suffisamment repoussant à regarder pour ne pas avoir besoin d'en rajouter en grognant comme ça, se moqua cette fois ouvertement le survivant en dardant un regard rieur sur son oncle du haut de ses six ans et demi.

-Je vais t'apprendre à... ! explosa le gros homme en serrant le poing alors qu'une petite veine commençait à battre sur sa tempe.

-En fait, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton particulièrement méprisant. C'est moi qui vais te dire quelque chose aujourd'hui : Tu n'as aucun droit de me frapper ! Sacré surprise n'est ce pas pitoyable résidu de cholestérol amalgamé ? Je suis sûr que les policiers seraient ravis de mieux t'expliquer les détails... Qu'est ce que tu en penses, tu crois que je devrais les appeler tout de suite ? exposa calmement Harry en fixant l'obèse de son regard vert redevenu inexpressif.

-Quoi ? Je suis ton oncle et je te corrigerais si je veux ! J'en ai parfaitement le droit ! gargouilla Vernon, pâlissant néanmoins quelque peu en songeant qu'il devait arrêter le gosse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car si le monstre prévenait la police au lieu de son enseignante, les choses pouvait sûrement dégénérer cette fois.

-Voyons, Tuttttt. Je n'ai peut-être pas encore sept ans mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas idiot. Je connais parfaitement la loi et tu n'as pas le droit de me molester. Je me fiche que tu n'aimes pas mes parents ou la magie. Je ne me laisserai plus faire et si tu m'attaque, je me défendrai... Y compris avec mes pouvoirs si il le faut...

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ! hurla l'hippopotame en reprenant rapidement du poil de la bête. Après tout ce n'était pas un mioche de vingt kilos qui allait impressionner Vernon Dursley, n'est ce pas ?

-Moi ? Te faire peur ? Oh non je n'ai pas cette prétention ! Mais dis-moi quand même comment tu expliqueras mes pouvoirs aux voisins lorsque je ferai exploser toute la maison... Et à la justice ? Que diras-tu aux juges lorsqu'ils viendront enquêter pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé ici ? Je pourrais leur dire des choses gênantes, tu ne crois pas ? Que répondras-tu lorsque les gens te demanderont pourquoi je vivais dans un placard … Même ta bonne réputation ne pourra pas te sauver si la police est impliquée ! assena le survivant affichant une confiance sans faille avant de léviter le téléphone sans fil(*) du salon en direction de sa main sans pour autant relâcher son emprise sur les deux couteaux qui continuaient de tournoyer autour de lui.

Vernon recula d'un autre pas. Le monstre venait de le menacer de... de... ! Incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente de plus, le cachalot ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe fraîchement pêchée.

-

Harry sourit en tentant de cacher sa fatigue. Son pouvoir n'était pas suffisant pour repousser directement Vernon, et commençait déjà à faiblir à force de ces lévitations multiples... Heureusement l'énorme Moldu ne pouvait pas connaître son état de fatigue magique, et bluffer était devenu une seconde nature pour le sorcier après ces quatre dernières années de souffrance.

- Comment oses-tu me menacer dans ma propre maison ! postillonna finalement le gros idiot sans cesser de regarder le téléphone qui pouvait faire de sa vie un enfer si le marmot appelait la police. Nous t'avons offert un toit, de la nourriture, nous... ! beugla Vernon, visiblement ulcéré mais trop effrayé par les couteaux volants et les menaces du sorcier pour oser s'approcher.

-QUOI ?! Offert un toit ? De la nourriture ? Hurla Harry en écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase de son oncle.

-Oui ! Nous…, tenta Vernon.

- Tais-toi gros tas ! Vous m'avez traité comme un domestique, et vous m'avez donné à peine assez de nourriture pour que je reste en vie pendant que vous gaviez Dudley. Tu m'as utilisé comme esclave et punching-ball pendant près de quatre ans, et tu as le culot de te présenter en bon samaritain ! Je ne vous dois rien, pitoyable imbécile ! explosa cette fois Harry en perdant son _self-__control_ devant tant d'hypocrisie.

Immédiatement sa magie implosa sous l'effet de son courroux et toutes les fenêtres de la pièce explosèrent pendant qu'un des couteaux, catapulté en direction de Vernon, s'empalait dans le mur à moins de deux centimètres de sa tête.

Ce petit incident eut pour effet de calmer instantanément tout ce qu'il restait d'ardeur au gros moustachu. Regardant son neveu avec Peur pour la première fois de sa vie, le gros arriéré prit la parole en bégayant, alors que Harry tentait de se calmer en prenant de longues inspirations.

- E-écoute Harry... tu...tu as raison.... Les choses doivent changer. Tu... tu sais ce qu'on va faire. Je... je vais te donner la... la... La deuxième chambre de Dudley, et je ne te frapperai p-plus. En échange, tu n'utiliseras pas ton anormalité sous notre toit et tu... tu continueras à faire les corvées, ce qui est un mi...minimum pour nous remercier de t'autoriser à rester dans notre maison. Que... Qu'est ce que tu en penses, nous... nous avons un accord ?

-Nous avons un accord, répondit Harry avec lassitude. Le sorcier savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux pour le moment et qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour exiger quoi que ce soit d'autre. Laissant finalement retomber le dernier couteau, Harry Potter tourna les talons et sortit dans le jardin avant de marcher jusqu'à un banc public du parc d'Evergreen où il s'écroula immédiatement, épuisé par le tour de force qu'il venait de réaliser.

Décidément la magie était véritablement... Magique ! songea Harry en s'endormant dans le parc enneigé sans même souffrir du froid.

-

**Fin du chapitre. _''Prochain chapitre samedi prochain : La liberté.''_**

**Tout sorcier doit un jour ou l'autre, couper le cordon... comme on dit chez les moldus! A présent, citez-moi une raison qu'aurait Harry de rester plus longtemps chez son oncle et sa tante...**

-

**Merci a Bunny pour un Beta Reading toujours aussi sympa, dans des conditions de plus en plus difficile à mesure que mes partiels se rapproche et que mes relectures se dégrades...**

**-**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui prendront entre 5 et 30 secondes pour laissez une Review…**

-

-

(*) **Explication rapide des points les plus discutables :**

**-Le dialogue: Certes aucun gosse de 7 ans ne parle comme ça… Mais Harry est un génie alors je m'en fiche... (et pof !)**

**-**

**-Le téléphone sans fil : j'avais prévenu dans le Disclaimer que la technologie moldu de mon histoire serait plus avancée de 10 ou 20 ans que celle du monde réel.**

**-**

**-La raison pour laquelle le ministère n'a pas repéré la magie de Harry sera expliqué en détail plus tard mais…**

**En gros,** dans mon histoire, le ministère ne repère pas la magie n'importe comment et n' importe où. _(Sans quoi il leur serait facile de traquer criminels et mangemorts à l' instant où ces derniers sortiraient le nez de leurs repères secret...)_

**Pour faire simple**, Repérer de la magie à distance est difficile et couteux...

Donc le ministère ne prend pas la peine d'essayer de détecter la magie accidentelle des enfants avant 11 ans, pour la simple et bonne raison que leurs pouvoirs sont jugés trop faible pour leurs permettre de réaliser des magies de grande ampleurs, susceptible d'être dangereuses ou d'attirer l'attention des moldus.

Ensuite, afin de contrôler ensuite l'usage des sorcier de premier cycle, un sortilège de traque est placé sur chaque baguette au cours de la première année d'enseignement à Poudlard, ce qui coïncide aussi avec le début de la première poussée de croissance magique et la fin de la magie accidentelle…

Comme ca, d'après les experts du ministère : Pas de magie importante avant Poudlard, plus de magie accidentelle après, et des baguettes surveillées… Aucun risque que les Moldus nous découvre CQFD tout est sous contrôle!

Enfin ça c'est ce que _''pense''_ l'administration Fudge...

Remarque : dans le vrai livre de HP, ce dernier transplane sans licence ni autorisation en plein milieu de son école sans provoquer la moindre réaction au tendre âge de 8 ans...

**A tchao bonsoir!**

_**Ps : risque de retard pour le prochain chapitre à cause de mes partiels...**_

-


	5. chapitre 3 : La Liberté

**Mes partiels sont terminés alors me revoilà !**

-

**Attention : Chapitre réalisé sans Beta-Reader !**

_Je pense que Bunny est partie en vacance sans prévenir, alors afin de ne pas vous faire trop attendre je vais publier certaines parties de mon histoire sans qu'elles soient relues, et je les ferai corriger plus tard._

_-_

**LES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS SERONT DESORMAIS A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE**

_-_

**Chapitre 3 : La liberté**

-

**Le 1 Février 1985.**

Vernon était à genoux les mains pressées sur les tempes.

-Je suis venu te dire au revoir mon très cher oncle. Susurra Harry baissant les yeux sur l'obèse d'un air méprisant.

Aujourd'hui, au tendre âge de sept ans, le jeune sorcier avait décidé de quitter définitivement Privet Drive… Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas partir comme un voleur sans remercier convenable son oncle une dernière fois, n'est ce pas ?

Depuis un an, le survivant n'avait jamais eu aucun scrupule à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour contraindre les Dursley à respecter leur part du marché, ou plus simplement pour empêcher Vernon de le brutaliser. Alors il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui !

Après tout ce que sa soit disant famille lui avait fait subir, ce n'était là qu'un juste retour des choses du point de vu du jeune mage, qui souriait tranquillement en regardant le gros idiot tenter de recouvrer ses esprits… Qui donc aurait pu deviner que le fer à repasser de Pétunia était plus dur que le crâne de Vernon ?

Feulant comme un animal blessé, l'obèse se releva en hurlant dès qu'il eu à peu près recouvré ses esprits. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, du sang dégoulinait de son cuir chevelu et il était désormais convaincu que le monstre était envoyé par Satan lui-même et qu'il aurait être noyé à la naissance comme un chaton souffreteux.

Propulsant toute sa masse titanesque sur l'enfant, Vernon décida d'en finir une fois pour toute avec l'abomination maléfique et s'apprêta finalement à tuer le rejeton de sa belle-sœur comme il aurait du le faire des années plus tôt.

Le petit sorcier de son coté fit face à l'assaut en souriant et leva la main droite sans broncher, envoyant tranquillement la télévision du salon s'écraser sur son oncle qui fut repoussé contre le mur du couloir.

Pendant que le mammouth tentait de reprendre son souffle et son équilibre, Harry se concentra à nouveau et lui expédia rapidement deux fauteuils en plein visage, le projetant cette fois ci à travers la porte de la cuisine qui explosa dans un craquement retentissant.

Harry marcha ensuite rapidement en direction de la forme inerte de Vernon et avant que son oncle ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, il arma sa jambe et frappa.

L'obèse n'eut pas le temps de réagir et le coup de pied du survivant brisa le nez du gros idiot, avant qu'une troisième onde d'énergie ne l'envoie directement valdinguer contre le réfrigérateur.

-Je suppose que nous sommes quitte à présent... Pas vraiment agréable de se faire battre n'est ce pas mon très cher oncle. Ricana le dernier Potter en se rapprochant de nouveau de la forme brisée de Vernon Dursley.

Le gros homme se releva péniblement en s'appuyant sur l'évier, tout en tournant le dos à l'abomination. Maitrisant sa peur et sa respiration pantelante, il saisit discrètement un des longs couteaux de cuisine de Pétunia de sa main gauche et attendit patiemment.

Le monstre était trop confiant et c'était là sa dernière chance...

Lorsque Harry fut juste derrière lui, il se retourna brusquement et poignarda son filleul !

Ou plutôt tenta de le poignarder car à cet instant précis, alors que la lame allait déchirer les entailles du démon, l'obèse croisa le regard émeraude du survivant et se figea sur place... Le pouvoir brut qui irradiait de Harry Potter le paralysait. Réalisant alors avec horreur qu'il en avait oublié de tuer l'enfant de Satan, Vernon Dursley se ressaisit et tenta de finir ce qu'il avait entrepris... Mais il était trop, il avait perdu l'effet de surprise et Harry avait remarqué l'arme.

Fronçant les sourcils, le petit sorcier catapulta une chaise contre Vernon qui s'effondra sur le sol. Impuissant, l'obèse regarda le couteau lui échapper des doigts et tomber lentement sur le carrelage dans un tintement de fin du monde.

-Être un magicien présente de nombreux avantages mon très cher oncle, il est triste que tu t'en rendes compte aussi tard, tu ne penses pas ?... Persifla Harry d'une voie moqueuse.

Vernon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le monstre était devenu véritablement dangereux. Terrifié par le regard émeraude du survivant, le gros homme écarquilla les yeux et se mit à geindre pitoyablement, visiblement en proie à une crise de terreur.

Délaissant toutes idées de lutte, l'obèse se mit alors à ramper frénétiquement sur le sol pour échapper à la bête qui voulait le tuer... Il ne pensait même plus à se défendre il voulait seulement fuir le courroux de la créature monstrueuse qui prétendait être son neveu.

L'énorme moustachu parvint à atteindre l'entrée, et sourit faiblement. Encore quelque mètre et il serait sauvé... Il allait saisir la poignée de la porte quand une étrange énergie l'attrapa par le coup et le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien. Incapable de se défendre ou de saisir les doigts invisibles qui l'étranglaient, Vernon vit son neveu sourire une dernière fois, puis tout ne fut plus que ténèbres.

Harry regarda un instant la forme inerte de son oncle et hésita. Devait-il le tuer ?

Bien qu'il s'en défende, le dernier des Potter éprouvait encore beaucoup d'émotion et en dépit de son esprit brutalement logique, le bien et le mal était des notions que la destruction de sa famille avait profondément ancrées dans son esprit. Le monde était peu être injuste, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour renier son humanité. Il n'avait aucun droit de juger Vernon Dursley ! Soupirant il abandonna le moustachu sur le sol, attrapa ses affaires, et se dirigea en direction de la porte d'un pas décidé.

Lorsqu'il passa à coté du placard sous l'escalier, le jeune sorcier s'arrêta et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une puissante nostalgie. Il avait vécu, dormi, appris, souffert, et agonisé, dans ce placard durant tant d'années.

Ici il avait appris la véritable valeur du courage, ici il avait renouvelé le vœu offert a sa famille, ici il avait commencé la route qui lui permettrait de sauver sa mère et sa sœur !

Posant sa main sur la porte du cagibi, le jeune sorcier songea avec douceur que ce placard serait toujours le sien, et qu'en dépit de toute logique, une partie de lui ne quitterait jamais complètement ce lieu.

A ce moment son pouvoir explosa littéralement et de puissantes volutes de magie tournoyèrent autour de Harry sans que ce dernier ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

Le grondement de la magie se calma finalement et le survivant regarda avec stupeur un ensemble d'éclairs de magie se réarranger à l'intérieur de la petite pièce qui lui avait servit de prison durant près de quatre ans. Gravant la forme singulière qu'avait prise la magie dans son esprit le survivant reprit finalement son chemin en direction du bus solaire et abandonna le 4 Privet Drive sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Aujourd'hui il allait enfin être libre !

-

-Jack j'ai tellement peur que quelque chose se passe mal. murmura Nathalie Prince en se tordant les mains avec angoisse.

-Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas Nat, notre plan est infaillible. la rassura son frère en réajustant le costume cravate qu'il avait volé à son beau-père.

Le plan en question était en fait relativement simple et parfaitement géniale.

Utilisant des talents de voleur qu'il ne savait pas posséder, Harry avait découvert tout les codes bancaires des Dursley une semaine auparavant. Il avait ensuite transmis les informations à Jack qui s'était immédiatement rendu à la banque et avait ouvert un compte à son nom. Bien sur le banquier avait tiqué devant un client aussi jeune, cependant le costume cravate volé, la fausse carte d'identité qu'il avait réussie à obtenir et un titanesque pot de vin, avaient fini par convaincre l'homme…

Apres plus de une heure de formalité, et deux ou trois magouilles informatiques de Harry, c'est finalement prêt de 10 000 Livres que le survivant et ses amis étaient parvenus à détourner !

L'idée était à présent de s'enfuir pour Londres et de louer un appartement avec l'argent des Dursley. En utilisant ses faut papier, Jack pourrait ensuite obtenir un travail qui leur permettrait de subsister le temps que Harry parvienne à trouver un moyen d'exploiter ses dons à des fins commerciales...

Un plan simple mais efficace en définitive ! Qui plus est, du point de vu de Jack, tout était préférable à l'idée de rester une minute de plus en compagnie de son beau père dont la violence ne faisait qu'empirer et qui commençait à présent à s'en prendre également à Nathalie lorsqu'il était saoul...

-Bon, tout est prêt je crois. récapitula le grand brun en voyant arrivé Harry qui venait d'acheter les billets de bus.

Le survivant remarqua immédiatement l'air apeuré de Nathalie et lâcha un soupir fatigué.

-Arrête de pleurnicher idiote. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. Apres tout c'est moi qui ai inventé ce plan... Et puis j'ai ma magie en cas de problème. Grogna Harry d'un ton énervé en regardant avec sérieux la jeune fille qui lui sourit faiblement en retour.

Voila déjà bien longtemps que les Prince étaient habitués à l'attitude antisocial de leur ami et il était évident que le sorcier aux cheveux corbeau tentait de rassurer la jeune fille. Songeant au jour où elle avait découvert les pouvoirs de son ami, Nathalie Prince se plongea dans ses souvenirs pendant que son frère la trainait en direction du bus.

-

_**Flashback : 1 Juin 1984.**_

_La vie de Harry s'était sensiblement améliorée depuis que Vernon craignait ses pouvoirs et bien qu'il soit encore traité comme un domestique, les châtiments corporels avaient disparu et il bénéficiait désormais d'une véritable chambre ainsi que d'une totale liberté d'action. Un état de fait particulièrement appréciable, puisqu'il avait enfin la possibilité de profiter du soleil éclatant qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter le ciel en ce début de Juin._

_Ce matin là, Harry et les Prince avaient décidé de se retrouver près du parc municipal de Little Whining afin de profiter un maximum du temps radieux... Malheureusement pour le survivant, la ponctualité n'était pas le fort de ses amis et Harry faisait donc le pied de grue depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsque ses deux comparses arrivèrent. _

_-C'est pas trop tôt. Beugla le jeune garçon en direction des retardataires._

_Jack qui ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure par l'air agressif du sorcier regarda en souriant sa petite sœur accélérer et se mettre à trottiner en direction d'un Harry positivement furieux. La bonne humeur de l'adolescent disparue pourtant instantanément lorsque Nathalie traversa la rue pour allez rejoindre Harry sans faire attention à la voiture qui fonçait dans sa direction._

_-NAT !!! Hurla Jack lorsqu'il aperçut la berline qui s'apprêtait à tuer sa sœur pendant que Harry prenait conscience avec horreur de ce qui était en train de se passer._

_-Non ! hurla le petit mage avec l'énergie du désespoir en tendant les mains en direction de la jeune fille et en libérant sans réfléchir tout le pouvoir qu'il possédait._

_Répondant à l'appel de son maitre la magie rugit littéralement dans l'air et Nathalie Prince fut immédiatement arraché du sol par une force invisible qui l'expédia dans les bras du survivant, un instant seulement avant que l'énorme Mercedes ne l'écrase._

_La berline qui avait à peine freiné continua ensuite son chemin comme si de rien était pendant que Nathalie visiblement choqué tentait de se remettre de l'incident. Jack pour sa part traversa la rue en courant, s'agenouilla à coté d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras, et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux._

_-Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur toi Harry Potter... Tu... Tu n'es pas comme nous et je me demande bien ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant mais... Merci ! Merci de l'avoir sauvé. Murmura le jeune homme en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras alors que de grosses larmes coulaient lentement le long de son visage._

_-Bof j'ai juste réagi sans réfléchir. En tout cas heureusement que j'étais là. Grommela Harry d'un ton grincheux, en refusant de reconnaitre qu'il avait eu peur de perdre sa jeune amie._

_Jack pour sa par sourit devant la mine grognon du survivant. L'adolescent avait compris que Harry craignait de montrer ses sentiments, et les cachait derrière une attitude distante et caustique... Cependant il trouvait tout de même le gamin attachant et à présent qu'il avait vu les étranges pouvoirs de Harry, il avait enfin une raison valable pour lui poser tout plein de questions gênantes... Ce qui promettait d'être divertissant au vu du mauvais caractère du dernier des Potter._

_- Harry… Est ce que tu es un Alien ? Demanda gentiment Nathalie une fois le choc passé._

_Jack de son coté explosa de rire lorsque Harry se renfrognât en entendant la question et cracha un cinglant ''occupe-toi de tes affaires''... _

_L'été promettait vraiment d'être drôle !_

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

_**-**_

Plus de six mois plus tard, l'incident émerveillait toujours autant Nathalie qui monta dans le bus avec son frère et se mit à sourire en repensant à la tête de Harry lorsqu'il avait été percé à jour.

Elle et son frère avait bien sur harcelé le petit mage suite à cet incident, le pauvre n'avait pas tenu longtemps puisque deux jours plus tard, il avait fini par craquer et révéler aux Prince son plus grand secret : L'existence de ses pouvoirs magique !

Au lieu de faire fuir ses amis, comme Harry l'avait craint, cette découverte avait rapproché le trio et durant les mois qui avaient suivi, les trois amis avaient entrepris de découvrir ensemble quelles étaient les limites du pouvoir du jeune sorcier.

La conclusion avait été plus simple que prévu : Harry était très proche d'un Jedi !

En effet, outre le fait qu'il pouvait faire bouger des objets par la pensée, il pouvait aussi ressentir la magie qui l'entourait et semblait toujours capable de dire quand les gens lui mentaient.

En dehors de ces dons et de son intelligence surnaturelle, les pouvoirs de Harry semblaient donc relativement limités, d'autant plus que le sorcier fatiguait toujours rapidement. Néanmoins, la magie du survivant était amplement suffisante pour permettre aux trois enfants de rêver de liberté et peu à peu, ils avaient commencé à mettre au point un projet d'évasion…

Un projet qu'ils venaient finalement de mettre à exécution !

-

Les trois compères atteignirent rapidement la gare routière, descendirent du bus et embarquèrent dans le premier train en partance pour Londres. Jusqu'à présent tout se passait on ne peut mieux.

Une fois arrivé dans la capitale, Jack mena sa sœur et Harry en direction d'un motel miteux qu'il avait trouvé sur internet et dans lequel il avait déjà réservé une chambre pour une durée de un mois.

Rajustant son nœud de cravate, l'adolescent entra dans l'établissement décrépi en affichant une confiance qu'il ne possédait pas et ressortit dix minutes plus tard en souriant. Visiblement le costume avait convaincu l'hôtelier, et pour cause... C'était la première fois qu'un homme aussi bien habillé descendait dans son coupe gorge...

Les trois enfants montèrent ensuite au deuxième étage ou était situé leur nouvelle demeure et pénétrèrent dans la pièce avec appréhension. Là, les jeunes fugueurs découvrirent avec stupéfaction l'état calamiteux de la chambre.

Le papier peint était décrépi, les sanitaires sombres et mal entretenu, la luminosité affreuse, et les deux lits déglingués... Se regardant sans mots dire, Harry et les Prince se mirent à sourire bêtement avec une joie infinie.

Cette chambre peut être miteuse, mais c'était tout de même était LEUR chambre ! Leur première véritable demeure, leur nouveau foyer.

Ils étaient enfin débarrassés de leurs familles respectives et personne ne leur dicterait plus jamais leur vie ! A partir d'aujourd'hui ils pourraient construire ensemble leur avenir comme ils l'entendaient et malheur à qui tenterait de les en empêcher.

Sentant une douceur chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps et incapable de s'empêcher de sourire, Harry se dit que ce sentiment inconnu qui le transportait de bonheurs devait être la liberté... Et brusquement il comprit une nouvelle leçon.

La liberté était le cadeau que ce monde injuste et violent offrait à ceux qui étaient près à se battre pour l'obtenir… Et ce don magnifique valait tout les sacrifices !

On ne naissait pas libre, on le devenait !

-

**Au même moment à la banque.**

-Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Beugla Vernon dont l'œil au beurre noir et la face tuméfié, (souvenir de son altercation matinale avec Harry), semblait visiblement effrayer le banquier.

-Que voulez vous que je fasse si vous êtes incapable de tenir correctement votre compte. Grommela l'homme d'affaire en se dandinant sur sa chaise d'un air gêné...

-Je vous dis que c'est le gamins qui a tout manigancé... beugla Vernon en postillonnant.

-Voyons monsieur Dursley... vous essayez de me faire croire qu'un garçon de sept ou huit ans a réussi à vous arraché de force vos codes bancaires avant de réaliser un transfert de fond vers un compte inconnu et de brouiller ensuite toutes les traces informatiques de la transaction...

-Oui !!!!! rugit Vernon au comble de la fureur.

-Vous me prenez pour un imbécile, ou quoi ? Hurla le banquier qui commençait visiblement à en avoir assez de toutes ces idioties.

-Ce monstre est capable de tout... Il est rusé et Satan en personne lui inspire le Mal ! Tenta de se défendre l'obèse en postillonnant.

-Cela suffit monsieur Dursley. Je ne sais pas dans quelles magouilles vous trempez, et à quelle secte appartenez mais je refuse d'être impliqué. A présent sortez d'ici avant que j'appelle la police...

-Vous allez m'écouter ! S'égosilla le moustachu en se levant de sa chaise d'un air enragé.

**-Sécurité !** Cria immédiatement le banquier.

**-Je vais... Mais... Qui êtes-vous ? Mais... Lâchez moi voyons ! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis... ! Vous entendrez parler de moi !** S'époumona Vernon Dursley alors que deux immense vigile le trainait en direction de la sortie avant de le jeter finalement dans le caniveau.

Vaincu et démoralisé, Vernon Dursley se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers sa voiture d'un pas lourd. Potter avait peu être gagné cette manche, mais un jour il aurait sa vengeance !

-

**Prochain chapitre DEMAIN : Quand la lumière vacille !**

Première apparition de Dumbledore et du monde magique dans notre histoire avec un peu d'humour pour couronner le tout !

**PS : devinez donc comment Harry prévoit de gagner sa vie !**

**Merci à ceux qui prendront entre 5 et 30 secondes pour laissez une Review…**

_**BON WEEKEND.**_

_**-**_

**MERCI à : _Black_Tiger, orez69, cognard, Takeo, _Auctor, Benjiman, titmo, bianca17, Klaude, Adenoide, celr, Bekky, Tsar87, mimouchette, Kaelwin, Xylion, Gaeldrech, et un illustre inconnue…**

**Pour leurs reviews.**

**-**

_**ATTENTION : Spécial Titi Award pour Gaeldrech qui a trouvé une erreur dans une des dates.**_

_**Il gagne le droit de pouvoir me demander d'inclure un élément de son choix dans l'histoire.**_

_(A condition que cela soit compatible avec mon scénario bien sur)_

_Écris-moi une review contenant la liste de ce que tu voudrais voir arriver, classé par ordre de préférence et j'essayerai de te faire plaisir._

-

-

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

-

_**Adenoide :**_ _Remarque intéressante pour ce qui est de la vision magique, cependant cela serait trop simple. Les choses seront mieux expliquées par la suite concernant l'utilisation de ce don qui sera en fait beaucoup plus limité que ce que l'on pourrait supposer. (t'inquiète pas, Harry aura d'autres tours dans son sac)_

_**Bianka17 : **__N'ai aucune crainte Harry aura une moralité douteuse... mais il ne va pas se transformer en tueur psychopathe... Ou peut être... En fait tu verras ! (Héhé rire sadique)_

_**Klaude :**_ _Tu as vu ? L'histoire commence à se lancer, moins de pleurnicheries et plus de sourires. (Bientôt ils en seront même à rire…promis) J'espère que tu es content. _

_**La longue review non signé**_ _: Ton commentaire m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, mais la prochaine fois n'oubli pas de mettre ton nom, que je sache qui remercier_

_**Mimouchette :**_ _Harry ne prévient pas la police car tout génie qu'il est, il n'a pas envie de parler de sa situation familiale. Comme la majorité des enfants qui ont été battu, il préfère juste faire cesser la situation et laisser derrière lui son passé honnie. Pour le reste il te faudra attendre… Il ne faut pas tuer le suspense après tout…_

_**Auctor :**_ _Ta review m'a fait plaisir, et c'était bien essayé mais……….. Tu as visiblement sauté un petit passage de l'histoire ! Il n'y a pas de protection de sang au 4 privet dive puisque Harry n'est pas le survivant. _

_Je te conseil de lire ''Potter, la dernière saga'' via mon profil, cela contient un résumer super détaillé de l'univers que je me propose de créer ainsi qu'un extrait futur de la saga._

_**Tous les autres**_ _: (Titmo, Benjiman, celr, Tsar, Bekky...) Merci pour vos commentaires sympa ! Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. Déjà plus de 26 autres chapitres écrits (soit 250 pages), en attentes de Beta Reading. Bunny va avoir besoin d'un coup de main lorsque j'aurais finit mais partiels…_

-

_**Gaeldrech : **__Harry apprendra de multiple forme de magie et pas seulement des sorts. je crois avoir réussi à emprunter et créer certaine branche innovante… (ancienne magie Aztèque et Egyptienne ; enchantement ; magie runique, elflique, gobeline ; différente formes de magie psychique, des magies curatives inédites…) mais je ne te gâcherai pas la surprise en t'en disant plus. Par contre la plupart de ces magies seront belle et bien apprises, ses pouvoirs ne lui tomberont pas du ciel._

_PS : j'ai bien noté ta remarque et j'en tiendrai compte cependant je préférerais laisser le pairing soumis aux votes de tout le monde. Si tu veux autre chose dit le moi._

_**Black_Tiger : **__Prince est le nom de famille de Rogue, une ancienne famille de sorcier avec tout plein de crackmol oublié à travers les âges…_

_**orez69: **__Ta critique est 'une des plus sympa que j'ai lu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les pouvoirs que __maitrise Harry car aucun de ses dons futur ne lui tombera du ciel._

_**Cognard : **__Merci pour tes encouragements j'espère ne pas te décevoir._

_**Takeo : **__Merci pour tes encouragements… Eh raté pour le Titi Award ! Je n'ai pas fait d'anachronisme car, j'ai déjà prévenu que la technologie des Moldus de mon histoire avait dix ou vingt ans d'avance sur la réalité, ce qui aura de l'importance plus tard. (PS tu n'a qu'à lire le résumé détaillé de l'histoire via mon profil._

_-_

_(Score de pairing à peu près équilibré entre Honks et Fleury... à peu près équilibré)_

_Ps pour ceux qui comprennent : j'ai viré l'interlude qui ne servait à rien...._


	6. chapitre 4 : Quand la lumière vacille

**Je suis désolé pour Dimanche ! Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est qu'il faisait vraiment trop beau pour que je passe ma journée devant le pc.**

**-**

**Attention : Chapitre réalisé sans Beta-Reader !**

_Bunny au secours reviens-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 4 : Quand la lumière vacille.**

-

**28 Octobre 1985**

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et pour être tout à fait sincère, il convient d'ajouter qu'il était de fort méchante humeur. Une missive des services d'aide à l'enfance venait d'arriver pour l'informer que le jeune Harry Potter, futur élève de Poudlard, avait soudainement disparu.

**-ALBUS ! **Hurla Rubéus Hagrid en pénétrant dans le bureau.

-Et bien Hagrid, que s'est il passé ? Interrogea calmement le vieux mage tout en souriant gentiment au demi-géant.

**-J'ai été jusqu'à l'maison des Dursley, comme vous l'viez demandé...** Beugla l'immense barbu d'une voix catastrophée avant de se calmer légèrement. Lorsque j'suis arrivé les Moldus m'ont dit qu'Harry s'tait enfui il y a plusieurs jours... Ils m'ont dit qu'il était violent et dangereux... Mais...JE... Je l'crois pas ! Le placard sous l'escalier, irradiait de magie et.... Je... Je pouvais pas l'ouvrir... Y… Y… Ya comme... comme un sort qui l'bloque ! Je connaissais l'petit Harry quand il était bébé et la magie est p'reil ! Bégaya le gentil garde chasse complètement catastrophé, avant de hurler sa dernière phrase de manière hystérique. **Je pense qu'Harry Potter est enfermé dans l'placard et que sa magie est d'venue fol' !**

-Calmez-vous Hagrid. Je vais prendre l'affaire en main personnellement, allez donc vous reposer un instant. Le rassura Dumbledore sans se démonter le moins du monde

Le regard du géant passa par différentes émotions telle que la surprise l'incompréhension et la colère, avant de devenir flou.

-Oui... Je... Murmura le grand barbu en fronçant les sourcils d'un air déconcerté. Vous z'avez raison com' t'jours. Merci profe'seur Dumbledore... Merlin l'petit Harry...pas possible Anonna l'immense garde chasse en se détournant et en commençant à se parler à lui même pendant qu'Albus secouait lentement la tête avec dédain… L'esprit ce de ce simplet était vraiment pitoyablement facile a manipuler !

Le mage regarda le Géant sortir de son bureau en parlant tout seul, et une fois la porte verrouillée, il du reconnaitre qu'il était tout de même passablement inquiet.

-

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas devenu l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre sans intriguer, et l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il était toujours préférable d'anticiper, et de calculer méthodiquement chacune de ses actions... Ce qu'il n'avait visiblement pas réussi à faire ce coup ci !

La famille Potter était ancienne, riche et respectée… ce qui voulait dire que Harry serait incontestablement un allié de choix dans un futur proche ! Malheureusement pour lui, lorsque James et Lily avaient été tués quelques années plus tôt, Albus Dumbledore n'y avait prêté aucune attention car il avait alors beaucoup plus important à faire.

En effet, à ce moment précis il était absolument indispensable pour l'avenir du monde sorcier que la famille Londubat se rapproche de lui et soit réceptive à ses conseils… Un objectif qui avait donc réclamé toute son attention du moment et l'avait empêché de tourner son regard vers le jeune Harry.

En outre, lorsque plusieurs mois plus tard le problème avait capté son attention, il était apparu que toute la famille Potter avait été détruite et que le gosse ne pouvait plus avoir d'utilité directe avant de nombreuses années.

Certain de pouvoir gagner facilement l'enfant à sa cause une fois que celui-ci aurait été envoyé à Grifondor, Albus n'avait pas jugé utile d'interférer. Après tout, il avait déjà vu trois générations de Potter se succéder à Poudlard ; tous étaient beaux, charmeurs, parfaitement stupides, aisément influençables, et désespérément lumineux !

Il n'aurait donc aucun problème à endoctriner le dernier rejeton en date.

Occupé par des problèmes plus importants, le mage avait donc laissé le service d'aide à l'enfance ministériel s'occuper du marmot avant d'oublier son existence... Il aurait amplement le temps de songer à Harry plus tard.

Malheureusement pour le vieux mage, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu et alors qu'il avait presque totalement oublié l'existence de l'héritier Potter, un homme était revenu en Angleterre pour réclamer la garde du marmot !

En effet, deux ans plus tôt, après la fin des chasses aux Lycans, Rémus Lupin avait fait son grand retour et avait tenté d'adopter Harry... à la plus grande horreur du ministère qui s'était immédiatement indigné ! Comment un Lycanthrope osait-il exiger qu'on lui confi l'héritier d'une riche famille de sang pure... Ridicule ! Absolument ridicule !

Comme de bien entendu, l'homme avait été débouté, mais le Loup Garou avait alors fait quelque chose que bien peu de gens entreprennent. Il avait fait appel de la décision et porté l'affaire en justice. Un procédé long, fatiguant et dangereux qui durait souvent des années et revenait terriblement cher.

Ayant besoin de soutient pour espérer réussir, Lupin était alors venu voir le directeur de Poudlard pour obtenir son appui avant d'entamer la procédure d'appel... Ce qui avait bien sur rappelé le mioche au bon souvenir du vieux mage !

Malheureusement pour Lupin, Dumbledore s'était montré très réticent à l'idée de l'aider et pour cause, le mage avait d'autres projets pour le garçon et considérait que son éducation et son enrôlement dans les forces du bien pouvaient attendre.

D'autant plus que la fortune colossale des Potter avait une utilité immédiate pour le Vieil homme. En effet, ce dernier s'en servait quotidiennement pour financer une organisation secrète constituée par ses plus loyaux partisans et connue sous le nom de _"l'ordre du phœnix"_.

Il va sans dire que le retour anticipé du fils prodigue aurait donc considérablement gêné ses activités.

Effectivement, bien que ce soit par essence illégal, un passe-droit juridique avait permis à Dumbledore d'avoir accès à tous les comptes des agents de l'ordre du Phœnix morts au cour de la guerre. Une fois Voldemort vaincu, le puissant sorcier avait tout naturellement continué d'utiliser le _''pot commun''_ que lui avaient _"légué"_ ses _"défunts amis",_ ne faisant alors même pas attention à la provenance de l'argent qui finançait son organisation.

De toute façon tous les gens qui auraient pu se plaindre étaient morts...

Tous ?

Et bien en fait non !

-

Contrairement à toutes les autres familles qui avaient été assassinées, la maison Potter possédait toujours un héritier capable de clamer sa fortune puisque Harry était bel et bien vivant... Un état de fait qui compromettait gravement Dumbledore et ses retraits intempestifs et illégaux.

Un rapide inventaire avait finalement appris au mage de lumière qu'il devait déjà au gamin trois millions et demi de gallions… Ce qui constituait plus de la moitié de la fortune totale de l'enfant et poserait un problème majeur si Harry venait à trouver le monde magique trop tôt et découvrait le pot aux roses avant qu'il n'ait pu couvrir ses traces et convertir le jeune garçon à sa cause.

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule solution satisfaisante aux yeux du mage de lumière.

Pour que tout se déroule selon ses plans. Le petit Harry devait développer une confiance absolue et une foi sans faille vis à vis de Dumbledore avant d'apprendre ce qu'il était advenu de son héritage... Lorsque Voldemort serait revenu et que la guerre aurait repris, le jeune garçon totalement endoctriné serait alors ravi de dépenser ses richesses pour aider Neville Londubat dans sa croisade contre le seigneur des ténèbres !

En un mot comme en cent, le dernier des Potter devait rester dans le monde moldu jusqu'à ses onze ans, avant d'être remis à la garde de Poudlard ou il pourrait grandir dans le droit chemin, sous la tutelle et l'influence bénéfique de la lumière !

Une triste vérité que la requête inopportune de Rémus, avait rappelée à Dumbledore quelques années plus tôt, forçant ainsi le vieil homme à réagir avec célérité.

Il avait tout d'abord tenté de convaincre le Lycan qu'il valait mieux laisser Harry dans sa famille aimante plutôt que de le traumatiser en le changeant une nouvelle fois de foyer… En pure perte ! Rémus Lupin n'était pas homme à se laisser influencer.

L'échec de cette stratégie avait contraint Albus à user de son influence pour ralentir le procès et l'avait poussé à se rendre personnellement au 4 Privet Drive afin de voir le gamin et de juger de sa dangerosité futur.

Alors qu'il espionnait discrètement les Moldus, le seigneur de lumière avait été ravi de voir la manière dont les Dursley traitaient le jeune sorcier.

Ses mauvaises conditions de vie feraient sans aucun doute de lui un enfant aisément influençable et avide d'affection… Sans compter bien sur qu'il serait éternellement reconnaissant à Albus de l'avoir libéré lorsque ce dernier viendrait lui annoncer en personne son admission à Poudlard.

Complètement rasséréné, le directeur de Poudlard avait ensuite lancé discrètement un sortilège de traque censé l'avertir si Harry quittait Privet Drive et lui permettre ensuite de retrouver l'enfant... Dumbledore ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, après tout, même des gens aussi limités que Hagrid avaient leur utilité de temps à autre.

-

Convaincu que tout se déroulerait à présent sans anicroche, le directeur de Poudlard avait une nouvelle fois oublié l'existence de faible importance du moutard, jusqu'à ce que le ministère de la magie lui indique ce matin même la disparition de son futur élève, le jeune Harry Potter !

La mort du gamin ou le fait que les Dursley le martyrise plus que de coutume ne constitueraient que des incidents mineurs pour Dumbledore, cependant, si le gosse avait fugué et trouvait par hasard le monde magique, il causerait sans aucun doute des problèmes au vieux mage en réclamant l'argent qui avait été dérobé à sa famille...

Le contrôle des richesses serait surement un des points clef pour la victoire de la prochaine guerre, et déstabiliser la base financière de l'ordre du phénix à cause d'un procès était quelque chose que le seigneur de lumière ne pouvait tolérer.

S'approchant d'un objet étrange qui émettait de petit cercle de fumée, Albus pista la signature magique du gamin, et retrouva immédiatement sa trace. Le puissant mage sourit ensuite gentiment en réalisant que l'intuition de Hagrid avait été bonne : le gamin était sagement enfermé dans son placard.

Tout de même intrigué par cette histoire de verrouillage magique dont avait parlé le demi géant, le vieux mage décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil pour plus de sécurité. Il créa un portauloin sans attendre et un instant plus tard, il sonnait à la porte du 4 Privet Drive.

-Maman un des monstres est revenu. Piailla Dudley en lui ouvrant la porte.

Dumbledore se demandait toujours en quoi il était "_un des monstres"_ quand une petite femme toute maigre apparut et retint un piaillement en l'apercevant.

-Dum... Dum... Dumbledore. Ânonna la mégère en reconnaissant l'homme dont lui parlait si souvent sa sœur et dont la photo illustrait régulièrement les pages de cette gazette immonde que lisait cette damnée Lily.

-Bonjours madame Dursley, je suis venu voir comment se porte le petit Harry. Commença aimablement le sorcier tout en regardant la femme avec sympathie.

-C'est impossible ! Le gamin s'est enfui. Répondit aussitôt Pétunia.

-Voyons madame Dursley, je sais parfaitement qu'Harry est actuellement dans le placard qui se trouve sous votre escalier. Déclama le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton souverain sans pour autant se départir de son air débonnaire.

-Nous… Vous… Bafouilla la mégère à court de mots.

-Il suffit madame. Je suis venu pour voir le jeune Harry, à présent écartez-vous. ordonna Dumbledore d'un ton devenu froid et inquiétant… La face violacé et furibonde de Vernon Dursley lui prouva qu'il avait encore des progrès à faire en matière d'intimidation.

-**Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel **? **C'est qui ce gugusse encore ?** Hurla un gros homme rougeaud en s'approchant de l'entrée.

-Vernon !! S'écria pétunia catastrophée par l'attitude de son mari... Si ce que racontait sa rouquine de sœur était exact, cet homme était sans aucun doute dangereux et elle devait à tout pris protéger sa famille de sa colère.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, son époux s'effondra sur le sol en se serrant la tête entre les mains… Le mage de lumière avait déjà frappé !

_Merlin que les moldus sont pitoyable_s, songea le puissant directeur de Poudlard en commençant à lire les pensées de l'homme sans défense, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait surement pas être réel, il s'agissait de chimères, d'une vaste blague… Aucun gamin ne pouvait être aussi précoce !

Après quelques secondes d'inquisition brutale, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore pâlit ostensiblement et ressortit de l'esprit de Vernon une moue songeuse sur le visage.

Harry Potter s'était bien enfui, mais il y avait encore bien plus grave à présent.

Le gamin, non content d'avoir échappé aux sortilèges de traque semblait être en mesure de contrôler sa magie... Tout comme un dénommé Tom Jédusor l'avait été avant lui !

Pour être tout à fait exacte, il la contrôlait même beaucoup mieux que le jeune Voldemort n'en avait été capable dans son enfance, et un tel don, un tel génie, était pour le moins troublant.

Les yeux du puissant mage perdirent soudain tout éclat de bonne humeur et il toisa froidement les Dursley.

-Pitoyables créatures. Tonna Dumbledore avec colère en s'avançant dans l'entrée d'un pas décidé.

Vernon qui venait tout juste de se relever déglutit péniblement en voyant le vieux fou approcher et dans un éclair de lâcheté tout à fait prévisible, il entraina Pétunia et Dudley avec lui dans une retraite précipitée ; non sans geindre un faible _"Je vais appeler la police"_ à l'adresse du sorcier qui ne lui prêtait déjà plus aucune attention.

Sans tenir compte des Moldus, Dumbledore s'approcha du petit réduit et sentit immédiatement l'enchantement extrêmement puissant et parfaitement inconnu qui en émanait. Après une brève analyse, le directeur de Poudlard compris avec effroi que la construction magique semblait imiter trait pour trait la présence du jeune Potter...

Brusquement Albus compris comment son sortilège de traque avait été floué ! Un accident avait permis au gosse de dédoubler sa signature magique… Un exploit théoriquement impossible !

Fou furieux de s'être fait avoir, le puissant sorcier sortit sa baguette d'un geste extrêmement vif que peu de gens se seraient attendus à voir chez un homme aussi âgé, et la pointa rageusement sur le cagibi.

Apres avoir murmuré une incantation complexe, il agita finalement la main gauche en direction du placard dont la porte explosa dans un craquement retentissant.

-Lumos. murmura le vieux sorcier, avant de reculer de deux pas en voyant ce que sa baguette illuminait.

A l'intérieur du réduit qui était d'une crasse innommable, des plaques de sang séché recouvraient le parquet sur lequel étaient étalés une couverture déchirée et deux gros sacs de toiles qui avaient visiblement servi de lits...

Bien qu'une telle barbarie le révolte quelque peu, le mage avait été surpris par quelque chose d'une toute autre nature : une magie surpuissante planait dans l'atmosphère sombre du placard !

Dumbledore lança quelques sorts de diagnostique et sembla instantanément vieillir de dix ans lorsqu'il eu fini d'éclaircir la situation. L'enfant avait bel et bien trouvé un moyen d'éviter d'être traqué ! Sa magie et son sang avaient si profondément imprégné la pièce qu'une réaction accidentelle avait finalement érigé un puissant enchantement, et à présent, le dernier des Potter avait disparut dans la nature...

Se rappelant ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Vernon sur les performances académiques de Harry, le froncement de sourcil du mage s'accentua.

Un gamin aussi brillant ne mettrait pas longtemps à trouver le chemin de traverse, et très bientôt des avocats sorciers viendraient probablement lui demander ou était passé l'argent des Potter...

-Mon dieu et Merlin tout puissant, qu'ai-je fait, murmura Dumbledore avec désespoir en laissant sa magie ravager la maison pendant que les Dursley se réfugiaient dans la cave en criant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le vieux mage se calma et compris qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Tant pis pour la fortune du gamin, il devait couvrir ses traces. Il allait utiliser le compte commun de l'ordre du Phœnix et une partie de sa fortune personnelle pour rembourser ce qu'il avait pris sur le compte des Potter, avant d'effacer toute existence de la transaction. La perte financière serait certes handicapante, mais ainsi le gamin ne saurait jamais que son compte avait été illégalement utilisé... Et quand bien même il l'apprendrait, il n'aurait aucun moyen de le prouver puisque tout son or aurait déjà été restitué !

Albus n'était pas arriver aussi loin en prenant des risques, et perdre de l'argent était moins grave que de perdre du prestige à ce stade du conflit !

Soupirant à l'idée de devoir débourser plus de trois Millions de gallions pour un jeune idiot sans importance qui dilapiderait surement sa fortune pour acquérir des broutilles inutiles, Dumbledore transplana en direction de Gringott pour commencer à s'occuper de toutes les formalités.

-

-

**Au même moment a Londres.**

-Messieurs, gente dame, soyez attentif je vous pris. Tonna Harry d'une voix puissante dans laquelle un auditeur attentif aurait remarqué un soupçon de dégout.

Une fois que l'attention de la salle fut concentré sur lui, le sorcier releva ses manches et passa la main au dessus du stylo, qu'il enveloppa lentement de ses doigts... Nathalie choisit précisément ce moment pour faire diversion, appelant à elle le public une brève seconde. Ce court répits fut suffisent pour permettre à Harry d'accomplir sa tache.

Se concentrant sur sa magie alors que les spectateurs étaient distraits, il lévita rapidement le Bic hors de porté de vu de la foule et se rappela à leur bon souvenir d'une voix charmeuse.

-Eh bien Monsieur ou donc est votre stylo ? Interrogea le jeune mage en fixant le grand gaillard du premier rang qui le regardait en souriant gentiment... Ce qui bien sur horripilait le survivant qui devait utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se moquer du regard bovin que les _débi..._ que le public tournait dans sa direction.

-Et bien ça mon garçon… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! s'exclama joyeusement le spectateur d'aspect joviale sans se rendre compte du mépris presque palpable du petit prestidigitateur.

S'assurant que l'attention des gens était une nouvelle fois fixée sur ses mains qui effectuaient des _''passes magiques''_, Harry lévita délicatement le Bic dans la poche de la voisine de l'homme tout en psalmodiant des incantations sans queue ni tête. Enfin il sourit d'un air coquin qu'il avait longuement travaillé devant un miroir et repris la parole.

-A votre place, je vérifierais la poche de mademoiselle. On ne sait jamais avec les femmes vous savez… Dit-t-il avec bonhomie en empruntant à un film stupide cette réplique macho qui semblait souvent lui gagner l'affection des _créti..._ du public !

Retenant le grognement méprisant qu'il brulait de lâcher depuis près de 30 minutes, Harry attendit ensuite sagement que l'homme connecte finalement ses neurones atrophiés et finisse par s'exécuter en demandant à sa voisine si elle n'avait pas vu son bien.

La jeune femme qui affichait alors un sourire incrédule, rougie ensuite intensément en découvrant, à sa plus grande stupeur, que le stylo de l'homme était effectivement dans une des poches de son tailleur. Le grand gaillard, qui n'était visiblement pas insensible au charme de la jolie brune, récupéra finalement son bien avec force sourires et cajoleries avant de le montrer à ses voisins.

Immédiatement la foule se mit à applaudir la performance pendant que Harry joignait ses deux mains dans le dos et saluait d'une profonde courbette qui lui permit de dissimuler sa grimace dégouté.

-Bravo mon garçon. Tu m'as complètement bluffé... Juste sous mon nez et je n'ai rien vu ! S'exclama le bonhomme souriant qui avait joué les cobayes.

-Merci Monsieur, mais comme vous le savez certainement, les artistes ne vivent pas que d'amour et d'eau fraiche, alors je suis sur que votre gratitude pourrait s'exprimer en espèce. lui répondit Harry en le regardant d'un air espiègle qui parvenait miraculeusement à cacher le mépris qu'il ressentait pour tous ces _pecn…_ ces spectateurs qui ricanaient en le regardant faire des petits tours de cirque.

-Bien sur je dois... OHHHH !! On m'a volé ma mallette. S'exclama le grand gaillard tout en agitant bêtement son stylo nouvellement récupéré.

-Vous parlez surement de ceci s'amusa le survivant en montrant un beau porte-document noir à son propriétaire légitime... Qui éclata de rire et applaudit à tout rompre en même temps que le reste de la foule lorsque la valise en question commença à voler et virevolter dans les airs.

-Ne faites jamais confiance à un magicien mon bon sire, s'exclama Harry alors qu'il lévitait la valise en direction de l'homme sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des _imbéci..._ du public.

-

-105 Livres Harry ! On a gagné 105 Livres Sterling… en une seule journée ! C'est un nouveau record. s'exclama avec plaisir Nathalie.

-Je déteste toujours autant ce fichu travail, grommela Harry qui n'appréciait décidément pas de faire le pitre, pour amuser un tas de plouk stupide et laid dans ce minable cirque de banlieue... (Seul établissement qui avait accepté d'engager illégalement des mineurs !)

Si le dernier des Potter n'appréciait pas d'attirer l'attention sur lui et méprisait l'essentiel de son public, il avait cependant besoin de l'argent que cela lui rapportait puisque Nat et Jack refusaient honteusement qu'il se lance dans le vol de cartes de crédit ; une activité autrement plus noble aux yeux du survivant…

Harry avait pourtant tout tenté pour les convaincre, arguant sans relâche qu'il était idiot de passer à coté d'une aussi belle opportunité. Après tout, un coup d'œil suffisait pour repérer un code de carte bleu et un claquement de doigts lévitait sans difficulté n'importe quel portefeuille dans sa direction...

Alors pourquoi se priver ? Pourquoi vivre dans le dénuement ?

_**"Parce que !"**_ Avait été la réponse intraitable de ses deux amis... Une réponse bien peu satisfaisante, vous en conviendrez certainement…

Soupirant de tristesse en pensant à tout l'argent que les scrupules des Prince lui avaient couté, il retrouva le sourire en pensant à Jack. Le fou vertueux avait commencé à travailler dans le bâtiment une semaine plus tôt et soufrait déjà terriblement du dos depuis deux jours…

Ce qui, aux yeux de Harry, constituait un juste châtiment.

Après tout, le tirant brun l'avait tout de même empêché de devenir honteusement riche avec ses idées ridicules…

-Aller Harry, dépêche toi, rentrons ! Lança avec bonne humeur Nathalie en interrompant le cours des pensées du survivant et en ouvrant la porte avec empressement.

-

-GRUMPF... Les accueillit Jack une demi heure plus tard lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte de leur appartement commun.

-Oh... tu as eu une dure journée... S'exclama tout de suite Nat avec sollicitude devant l'air abattu de son frère.

-Oui je crois que je vais me sentir vieux avant même d'avoir fini ma croissance grommela Jack tout en s'étalant lourdement sur divan une seconde avant que Harry ne puisse s'y installer… Ce qui bien sur lui attira un regard courroucé du survivant furieux de s'être voler la place.

-Et de votre coté, comment ça s'est passé ? reprit l'adolescent en se relevant un peu du canapé sur lequel il était affalé… Sans pour autant laisser une place au sorcier qui le fusillait toujours du regard en fulminant.

-Oh c'était vraiment une bonne journée ! Harry a de plus en plus de public. C'est le meilleur magicien de tout Londres ! vanta immédiatement la jeune fille pendant que le survivant faisait vicieusement tomber Jack du canapé avant de lui voler traitreusement sa place tout en émettant une sorte de ronronnement satisfait.

-C'est peut être parce que contrairement aux autres, c'est un vrai magicien. Marmonna Jack en frottant ses fesses endolories par la chute alors qu'il se redressait en décochant un rictus énervé au mioche qui venait de l'attaquer en traitre.

-Je maintiens que l'idée des cartes de crédit... Tenta de proposer Harry, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

**-Non ! **Le coupèrent en cœur les deux Prince d'un ton redevenu sérieux.

Harry grommela une insulte parlant de _''crétin à la cervelle ramollie''_ et maudit sa propre faiblesse. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il s'entiche ainsi de ces deux idéalistes, qui l'empêchaient ignoblement de devenir scandaleusement riche, pour de bêtes raisons éthiques ?... Non mais vraiment !

-Oh, en fait Jack, je me demandais... Est-ce que tu penses que Harry est le seul sorcier du monde ? Interrogea brusquement Nat en ignorant sans difficulté la mauvaise humeur du jeune mage qui était un grognon consommé...

-En voila une bonne question Petite sœur ! s'exclama jack en ouvrant bêtement la bouche. L'idée qu'il puisse exister d'autres personnes dotées de pouvoirs étranges ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry, peut être que tu es un Alien venu envahir la terre et que d'autres Aliens attendent leur heure pour frapper... Se moqua Nathalie de sa voix chantante.

-Je ne suis pas un alien, pauvre gamine décérébré. L'interrompit le survivant sans même la regarder.

-Pff ! Cette insulte n'était vraiment pas bonne Harry. Commenta Nathalie d'un ton attristé en faisant la moue devant l'injure mollassonne. Le jeune sorcier l'avait habitué à mieux !

-Humpf. Grommela le survivant qui comprit tout de suite qu'il ne gagnerait pas à ce petit jeu. Les Prince avaient simplement une trop bonne nature pour être sensible à ses railleries et se contentaient généralement de commenter la qualité de ses répliques. Une attitude exaspérante au possible…

-Allez Boude pas Harry. Le charria Jack en voyant l'air dépité du garçon aux cheveux corbeau. Apres tout, peut être que nous aussi on peut faire de la magie. Peut être qu'on est tous des sorciers et qu'on ne le sait pas encore...

-Brillant !!!! Cria sa petite sœur d'une voix devenu suraiguë qui arracha une grimace aux deux garçons. Harry ! Comment peut-on savoir si on peut faire de la magie aussi ? Ajouta-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le dernier des Potter resta un instant silencieux et haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-Tout le monde possède de la magie, mais pour une raison que je ne connais pas, la plupart des gens semblent incapable de l'utiliser...

-Mais toit tu sais l'utiliser, tu peux nous montrer, non ? Continua la jeune fille visiblement euphorique.

Encore une fois Harry sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux tandis qu'une idée brillante cheminait lentement dans son esprit tortueux.

-Je suppose que si l'un d'entre vous est capable de faire de la magie, je n'aurais plus à faire le clown pour nous payer de quoi manger. Susurra finalement le survivant d'une voix soudain un peu plus enjouée.

-Alors c'est promis ? Tu va nous aider à trouver si on est des magiciens aussi ?! Explosa Nathalie aux anges, en sautillant à travers la pièce.

Le jeune sorcier, l'air sérieux, semblait désormais réfléchir avec intensité au problème. Il resta une bonne minute silencieux puis finit par hocher la tête avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre une bonne résolution.

-Je pense qu'il y a un moyen de savoir si vous êtes aussi capable d'utiliser la magie. Nous pourrons vérifier ça après le repas si vous voulez. Dit-il d'une voix toujours pensive sans regarder ses amis.

**-Super !!!** S'égosilla la petite fille pendant que son benêt de frère se mettait à sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

-

Le soir même, Harry et ses deux amis s'installèrent confortablement sur l'un des trois lits de leur chambre miteuse. Le survivant lévita ensuite tranquillement le journal du jour en face de ses deux apprentis et en déchira deux petits bouts qu'il posa sur le sol avant de prendre la parole.

-Je veux que vous vous concentriez sur ces feuilles. Ne pensez pas à vous concentrer, contentez-vous de fixer avec attention un détail du papier et de vous laissez aller... Puis lorsque vous vous sentirez calme et détendu, il vous suffira de vouloir que le papier s'envole.

-C'est tout ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? Demanda Nat avec stupeur avant de fixer avec attention le journal. Si la magie était aussi facile à réaliser, la jeune fille était certaine de réussir.

Son frère qui partageait visiblement sa confiance l'imita de bon cœur, mais après seulement quelques secondes, il commença à perdre patience et à lorgner la petite feuille d'un œil mauvais.

-Eh Jack, on a dit léviter, Lé-vi-ter ! Là, on dirait plutôt que tu essayes de tuer ce pauvre petit papier... Respire, détend toi... Reste calme... Conseilla Harry d'un ton paternaliste et insupportable ; parfaitement conscient que chaque mot qu'il prononçait énervaient un peu plus son ami… Mais, personne n'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack, refusant de se laisser manipuler par le gosse et de lui donner un nouveau sujet de moquerie, réussit à se calmer et fixa à nouveau la bête feuilles de papier… En pure perte, tout comme sa sœur il n'arrivait à rien !

Une demi-heure plus tard, le survivant stoppa l'exercice. Aucun de ses élèves n'avait réussi à faire bouger sa feuille, et les deux Prince semblaient complètement démoralisés.

Décidant d'employer une autre approche, à la fois plus efficace et plus amusante, Harry se mit brusquement à hurler comme un forcené tout en lévitant discrètement deux couteaux de cuisine… qu'il expédia sans prévenir en direction de la tête de ses amis !

**-Crack ! **Une puissante explosion de pouvoir traversa la pièce et Harry se mit brusquement à sourire. Il n'était plus le seul sorcier du voisinage !

Savourant un instant la scène qui lui faisait face, le survivant retint un éclat de rire en croisant le regard terrorisé du pauvre Jack qui semblait à deux doigts de souiller son pantalon et fixait avec terreur le couteau qui flottait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Nathalie de son coté ouvrait de grand yeux stupéfaits en fixant l'endroit exacte ou le canif qui allait l'embrocher avait explosé sans crier gare !

Le jeune mage fixa un instant les coroles de pouvoir désordonnées et multicolores qui entouraient la jeune fille et se perdit quelque seconde dans ses pensées. La magie accidentelle était vraiment belle à regarder !

Comprenant qu'il avait atteint son objectif, Harry se secoua afin de s'arracher à sa contemplation silencieuse et félicita Nathalie d'un hochement de tête… tout en se contentant de sourire méchamment lorsqu'un Jack, toujours terrifié, commença à l'insulter copieusement.

Apres plus d'une minute d'injures l'adolescent finit néanmoins par se calmer et réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Sa sœur avait fait exploser un couteau de cuisine…

-Alors Nat est vraiment une sorcière... C'est dingue ! murmura-t-il en voyant le hochement de tête de Harry et l'air de ravissement infini de sa cadette.

**-Je suis une sorcière, je suis une sorcière, je suis… **Glapit la jeune fille en commençant à sautiller à travers la pièce comme un bébé kangourou.

-Le couteau s'est arrêté juste avant mon visage. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai moi aussi des pouvoirs ? demanda finalement le grand brun d'un air défait après quelques instants... Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Non je suis désolé, c'est moi qui ai arrêté le couteau... Tu n'es pas un sorcier. Répondit Harry d'un ton beaucoup moins mordant qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Comment peux tu être sur à cent pour cent ? Tu as dit toi même que j'avais de la magie et... tenta Jack.

-Je suis sur ! Le coupa le survivant avec fermeté avant de reprendre d'une voix ou perçait la gentillesse et la douceur. Ecoute, il existe quelque chose que je ne saurais pas bien décrire… une sorte de différence entre nos esprits... Il ne suffit pas de posséder de la magie pour pouvoir s'en servir, sans quoi les rochers seraient tous des magiciens...

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration, même Nathalie s'était calmée à présent et écoutait la conversation avec empathie.

-Je suis navré Jack, mais si ta magie n'a pas réagi pour te défendre contre le couteau, c'est parce que tu n'es pas un sorcier... et que tu n'en deviendras jamais un ! Je suis désolé... conclut le survivant avec une sympathie presque dérangeante tant elle était inhabituelle chez lui.

-Bon, au moins on aura essayé... Soupira l'adolescent. Et pour Nat alors, c'est vraiment sur ? Je veux dire, elle va vraiment pouvoir faire toutes les mêmes conneries que toi ?

Le dernier des Potter laissa à nouveau un sourire mauvais fleurir sur son visage et murmura d'un air infiniment satisfait.

-Disons simplement que bientôt je n'aurais plus à faire le clown pour divertir des demeurés dans ce fichu cirque… car elle le fera à ma place !

-Alors je suis vraiment une sorcière. Je suis comme toi ? Bafouilla Nat pendant en ouvrant de grands yeux, comme si elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire.

-Tu peux faire de la magie... ton pouvoir est beaucoup moins important que le mien, mais je suppose que c'est normale étant donné que je m'entraine déjà depuis des années et que je suis un génie. Exposa avec modestie Harry en tentant de paraître supérieur et méprisant... Ce qui n'eu aucun effet sur ses amis qui ne l'écoutaient déjà plus…

**-Bravo petite sœur, c'est géniale qu'au moins un de nous deux puisse faire de la magie.** S'écria Jack en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras avec amour sans tenir compte du sorcier qui n'aimait visiblement pas être ignoré… Un comble pour quelqu'un qui n'écoutait pour ainsi dire jamais personne.

**-J'ai réussi, j'ai réussit. Je suis une magicienne, je suis une magicienne, se suis !... **S'extasia Nathalie avant de se remettre à sautiller… et de se jeter sur Harry sans avertissement.

Jack sourit en voyant l'héritier Potter frôler l'infarctus lorsqu'un baiser baveux fut déposé sur sa joue récalcitrante…

Sur un petit nuage, Nat entama ensuite une succession de chanson pendant que le survivant se frottait désespérément le visage en grognant.

La scène était vraiment amusante.

Apres quelques minutes de pur bonheur, Jack Prince stoppa les effusions de sa cadette et baissa les yeux en direction des deux sorciers qui ne lui arrivaient même pas aux épaules. Levant le menton aussi haut qu'il le pu il prit un air important, et rajusta le col de sa chemise avec fermeté.

**-BON !** Commença-t-il d'un ton impérieux. **A présent vous deux, là, les magiciens, dépêchez-vous de me ramener de l'argent, et assurez vous de faire la vaisselle et le ménage en passant ! Faudrait quand même pas oublier de vous rendre utile de temps en... ougggg...**

Jack fut arrêté dans sa tirade par deux oreillers savamment lancés en direction de sa tête...

-

-

**Prochain chapitre samedi prochain : ****Les cendres du phœnix !**

Tout simplement le chapitre le plus important de l'histoire, puisque tout le reste en dépend !

**Cette fois pas de gag vous l'aurez à temps, promis !**

**Merci à ceux qui prendront entre 5 et 30 secondes pour laissez une Review…**

-

_**BON WEEKEND.**_

-

-

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**hiey : **La réponse est : ni l'un, ni l'autre. Héhé…

**klaude : **Juste pour te prévenir que le prochain chapitre est le plus triste de l'histoire…

**adenoide : **Harry +Tonks = Honks ; Fleur +Harry = Fleury ; ton vote est bien noté

**Dede :** MERCI d'avoir trouvé ma faute ! L'absence de Beta-Reader rend ce genre de détails épineux. Ton attention ne vaut pas un Titi Award, mais presque… alors si tu as une requête à faire concernant l'histoire, dis-le moi et j'essayerai de voir ce que je peux faire.

**Gaeldrech :** L chapitre a répondu à ta review, la bonne réponse était le spectacle…

**Gulian : **Il voyagera et il y aura de la technomagie, cependant pas avant un moment. (C'est à dire plusieurs années à Poudlard.)

**bianka17 : **Bonne question que celle de la vengeance… Le prochain chapitre t'en dira plus à ce sujet, beaucoup plus. (Ps : je peux promettre que tu va être surprise)

**William31 :** Tu à bien évidement le droit de suggérer tout ce que tu veux, y compris un Pairing que je n'avais pas proposé.

_(Je ne fais pas partit de ces auteurs caractériels et mal dans leur peau qui se défoulent dès qu'une review ne leur plait pas ou ose critiquer leur travail magnifique et oh combien extraordinaire… (tas de #~&)) _

Par contre, Il n'y aura pas de Harry Ginny, et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi :

1 Harry dans cette histoire a trois ans de plus qu'elle et la verra donc comme une enfant pendant sa scolarité. D'autant plus que Harry sera très en avance sur son âge. (Cf. résumé détaillé de l'histoire via mon profil)

2 Harry ne connaitra que très mal les Weasley, et ne sera pas ami avec Dumbledore et ses supporter. Il n'aura donc pas forcément l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle lorsqu'il sera à l'école, et ensuite, son cœur sera pris.

3 J'ai essayé de ne pas trop changer les affiliations et les alliances qui lient les personnages de JK Rowling ; ce qui veut dire que Ginny a toujours son petit coup de foudre pour celui qui a survécu, qui, dans cette histoire, est Neville Londubat.

4 Le pairing de Harry influencera mon histoire et étendra cette dernière en dehors de Poudlard, il s'agira du début de l'ouverture de Harry sur le monde sorcier en générale et cela initiera ses voyage à travers le monde, ce qui aurait été difficile avec Ginny.

5 Lorsque l'histoire aura avancé d'autre raison que je ne peux pas te révélé à présent apparaitrons.

**Fossoyeur :** Bien vu, en même temps ce n'était pas très dur. Par contre si tu devines ce qui se passe dans le chapitre suivant, tu gagneras… Deux Titi Award !

**Daemon Haiko Belphegor Abadon : **De rien, par contre pourquoi avoir choisi un nom aussi long? (Héhé)

**kratos67 :** ET ouep monsieur, il est classos mon Harry ! Farpaitement…

**ronald92 : **Sa me fait plaisir d'avoir à nouveau de tes nouvelle, j'ai bien noté ton vote.

**Merlin Potter : **Il va apprendre différente branche de la magie, et devra bel et bien apprendre à lancer des sort car dans mon histoire, un sort, un maléfice, un enchantement ou un charme ne sont pas pareils, et relèvent de mécanisme différent. Tu en sauras plus au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera et que Harry progressera sur le chemin du savoir.

**Benjiman : **Pickpocket… Tu n'étais pas loin.

-

**MERCI à : **hiey klaude adenoide vampyse tyber Dede gaeldrech Gulian bianka17 William31 fossoyeur Daemon Haiko Belphegor Abadon Bekky Kaelwin kratos67 ronald92 Merlin Potter Tsar87 mimouchette Benjiman

**Pour leurs reviews.**

**-**


	7. chapitre 5 : Les cendres du Phoenix

**Le retour de Bunny… Ma Beta-Readeuse est revenue !!!**

-

-

**Chapitre 5 : Les cendres du Phoenix.**

-

**12 Mai 1985**

- Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui fait la vaisselle ? grommela Jack en dardant un œil mauvais en direction de Harry alors qu'il frottait une casserole avec mauvaise grâce.

-Parce que tu es le seul à avoir les compétences nécessaires, voyons... Ou alors, c'est parce que tu perds toujours au Poker, je n'arrive pas à me décider. ricana le jeune sorcier pendant que Nathalie tentait vainement de faire disparaitre l'immense sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage.

-C'est injuste ! Nat peut faire de la magie tout comme toi, et je suis sûr que vous trichez..., protesta faiblement l'adolescent.

-Voyons Jack, tu sais que j'ai promis de ne pas utiliser mes dons pour gagner aux cartes... et donc au Poker. Le gourmanda paresseusement Harry depuis le canapé sur lequel il était affalé.

-Comme si une bête promesse allait t'arrêter. marmonna Jack en frottant avec plus de hargne que nécessaire l'assiette sur laquelle il se défoulait depuis cinq bonnes minutes à présent.

-Tuttttt... Fut un temps où tu me faisais confiance, soupira le sorcier d'un air faussement contrit tout en rajustant un des nombreux coussins sur lequel il était installé.

-Erreur de jeunesse, grogna Jack en continuant son travail de mauvaise grâce, pendant que sa sœur s'installait sur le divan avec un sourire satisfait, très similaire à celui de Harry.

Décidant d'ignorer les deux insupportables gamins, le grand brun se concentra sur son travail en faisant abstraction des commentaires moqueurs de ses cadets.

-

-Tu vois que ça n'était pas si difficile de nettoyer tout ça ! le charria Nathalie lorsqu'il commença à essuyer la dernière assiette.

-Autant pour la répartition des taches ! persifla tout de suite son grand frère.

-Qui me parle ? claironna la jeune sorcière en faisant mine de tourner la tête dans toutes les directions.

Jack, visiblement à bout de nerfs, préféra finalement ignorer sa sœur et rester silencieux. Vexée d'être ainsi snobée, la belle demoiselle décida d'imiter Harry et de commencer à entrainer sa magie, histoire de faire passer le temps.

Toujours aussi fasciné par le processus, son frère oublia un instant de bouder et s'assit avec soulagement dans un fauteuil, avant de tourner son attention en direction de Harry qui s'amusait à léviter différents objets.

Le gamin semblait y parvenir sans la moindre difficulté, alors que Nathalie de son coté, n'arrivait toujours pas à léviter un cure dent plus de quelques secondes, en dépit de tout ses efforts

-Regarde Jack ! J'y arrive ! J'y arrive ! s'exclama la jeune fille en regardant fixement une petite balle blanche qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Bravo, Nat ! la congratula son frère en regardant sa sœur avec affection.

-Par contre je suis déjà épuisée, murmura la jeune fille, en laissant finalement tomber la balle de Pingpong qu'elle faisait voleter. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée et légèrement désappointée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal que tu ne sois pas encore endurante, tu verras, tu vas t'améliorer très rapidement. la rassura Harry qui était visiblement ravi d'avoir vu Jack travailler et se permit donc un exceptionnel commentaire gentil, avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à la petite sorcière.

-Elle ne progresse pas du tout aussi vite que tu l'espérais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jack lorsque sa petite sœur se fut endormie.

-Tu sais bien que j'utilise mes pouvoirs depuis des années... D'ici quelques temps, Nat sera devenue beaucoup plus résistante, j'en suis persuadé… grommela Harry en détournant rapidement le regard, afin de camoufler son mensonge et de cacher sa déception.

En effet, Nathalie avait commencé à s'entraîner depuis plus d'un mois à présent, et le jeune sorcier avait découvert avec désappointement que le pouvoir de la sorcière progressait beaucoup moins vite que le sien. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait énormément de difficultés à simplement accéder à son énergie et contrairement à Harry, elle ne pouvait ni voir ni même percevoir la magie, ce qui compliquait considérablement sa tache.

La petite sœur de Jack avait par exemple eu besoin, que Harry lui explique pas à pas chaque sensation qu'elle devait éprouver et lui montre comment procéder de nombreuses fois, avant de parvenir à léviter volontairement une simple feuille de papier.

En fait, même avec l'aide du sorcier, l'esprit de la jeune fille ne paraissait tout simplement pas être adapté pour réaliser de la magie, à tel point qu'après seulement trois jours sans entraînement, elle avait besoin que Harry l'aide à nouveau à accéder à son pouvoir !

Il manquait définitivement quelque chose à Nathalie, pour que cette dernière puisse utiliser correctement sa magie… Le tout était de savoir quoi !

Refusant de démoraliser Jack, Harry alluma la télévision et décida que s'abrutir une heure où deux ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

-

**25 Décembre 1985**

La famille Dursley avait cette année décidé de passer Noël à Londres, afin de pouvoir acheter des cadeaux à leur fils, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les trois Moldus qui avaient passé une excellente journée marchaient donc tranquillement dans les rues magnifiquement enneigées, quand soudain...

**-PAPA ! Je la reconnais ! C'est la copine du monstre !** s'égosilla Dudley en pointant du doigt une jolie jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de neuf ans.

-Mon dieu, fils, mais tu as raison, c'est la petite idiote qui a fugué le même jour que lui. répondit l'énorme moustachu tout en s'élançant immédiatement en direction de la petite blonde.

Nathalie Prince de son coté marchait tranquillement dans la rue, lorsqu'une main puissante et velue lui saisit le bras.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? s'indigna immédiatement la sorcière.

-N'essaye pas de jouer l'innocente, je te reconnais. Tu es une amie de ce bon rien de Potter. Depuis qu'il a disparu, nous sommes dans une situation très grave, alors tu vas me dire où il est tout de suite ! s'égosilla Vernon en songeant à son altercation désastreuse avec Dumbledore.

Effrayée par l'énorme bonhomme qu'elle avait tout de suite reconnu comme étant l'oncle de Harry, Nathalie cria pendant que sa magie accidentelle frappait l'homme avec violence, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Vernon qui reçut l'équivalent d'un bon coup de poing dans le ventre, serra les dents avant de gifler la gamine à la volée.

Le moustachu avait compris immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer… La fille était aussi anormale que son neveu !

L'homme, parfaitement conditionné à haïr tout ce qui sortait de la normale, réagit donc de manière prévisible en giflant une deuxième fois la petite sorcière blonde avant de la saisir violement par les épaules.

-Tu es comme lui, espèce de monstre ! rugit l'obèse en secouant la petite sorcière dont le corps dodelina comme celui d'un pantin désarticulé...

-Vernon, pas ici ! Tout le monde nous observe. souffla Pétunia en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

-Tu as raison Pet. En voiture, vite ! Et toi ! Tu viens avec nous : tu as beaucoup de chose à nous expliquer, grommela Vernon en trainant Nathalie en direction d'une rue sombre et peu fréquentée où était garée sa voiture.

-

Jack qui se trouvait à la sortie du centre commerciale vit avec horreur l'obèse agresser sa sœur et commença immédiatement à courir en direction des Dursley, pour sauver sa cadette.

Il s'enfonça donc dans la ruelle déserte à toute allure, rattrapa la monstrueuse famille en hurlant et écarta Pétunia d'un puissant coup d'épaule avant de se ruer sur le gros moustachu qui tenait sa sœur par le bras.

Sans réfléchir l'adolescent percuta Vernon en pleine course et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Immédiatement, Jack commença à bourrer de coup de poings le visage du mammouth. Le travail manuel sur les chantiers lui avait forgé de puissants muscles et sa hargne décuplait ses forces. En un instant, le visage du moustachu fut réduit en bouillie et Jack commença enfin à se calmer. Après tout, le jeune homme n'avait rien d'un criminel et désirait seulement sauver sa sœur. Satisfait de la correction qu'il venait d'infliger à Vernon, il prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre et cessa de frapper l'obèse.

Tout aurait pu bien se finir si Pétunia n'était pas intervenue.

En effet, depuis qu'elle s'était fait agresser en prenant le bus dix ans plus tôt, la harpie portait toujours sur elle un petit canif à cran d'arrêt. Comprenant que son époux était en mauvaise posture, elle ne fit ni une ni deux.

Trois coups de couteau dans le dos suffirent à stopper le grand brun.

Une fois débarrassé de son agresseur, Vernon se releva en tremblant, et cracha deux dents.

Le petit salopard l'avait salement amoché !

Nathalie, le visage ravagé par la douleur, s'agenouilla en hurlant auprès de son frère inconscient dont le sang maculait la neige, et tenta finalement de se jeter sur la folle qui venait de tuer son ainé. Malheureusement pour elle, Vernon, qui avait un peu récupéré, décida d'intervenir et l'assomma d'un puissant coup de poing.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux environs, Pétunia remarqua avec satisfaction que personne ne semblait les avoir vus et entraina rapidement Dudley en direction de la voiture pendant que Vernon jetait la pauvre jeune fille dans le coffre de son break, avant de démarrer en trombe pour ramener sa petite famille au 4 Privet Drive.

Un adolescent était mort, mais Dieu soit loué, il n'y avait aucun témoin ! Bientôt Harry serait retrouvé et les autres monstres cesseraient enfin de venir les harceler…

-

**Le même jour, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.**

-Puis-je vous proposez un verre de thé Minerva ? s'enquit poliment Dumbledore.

-Non merci Albus. Savez-vous comment vont les Dursley depuis que leur neveu a été enlevé ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils sont tous en parfaite santé et savent que tout a été mis en œuvre pour retrouver le jeune garçon...

-C'est quand même incroyable, que le jeune fils Potter ait pu être enlevé... Quand je pense à cette pauvre famille Albus. Le sort semble s'acharner sur eux. Avec tout ce qui vient de se passer l'avocat de Rémus pourrait même gagner son procès !

-Pour être tout a fait exact, il l'a déjà gagné, susurra Dumbledor d'un ton légèrement amusé.

-Quoi ? Mais comment a-t'il fait ? s'indigna la stricte irlandaise.

-Au vu de l'enlèvement, il a invoqué l'inaptitude des moldus à éduquer un enfant sorcier de sang pur, avant d'exiger l'exhumation sur le testament des Potter. Ce dernier nommait Rémus comme protecteur légal de l'enfant, dusse quelque chose arriver à Sirius, et comme les anciennes lois sur l'héritage des familles sorcières prévalent sur les lois de contrôle des créatures dangereuses qui sont plus récentes, Rémus a été déclaré gardien de l'enfant il y a deux jours.

-Mais c'est terrible ! Glapit l'enseignante d'un ton moins mesuré qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis voyant le regard sévère que lui lançait Dumbledore, elle s'expliqua. Comprenez-moi, Albus, j'adore Rémus mais tout de même, songer à confier un enfant à un lycanthrope... Quelle folie !

Le vieux mage resta impassible et s'amusa secrètement en écoutant l'enseignante de métamorphose tenter de se justifier à ses yeux, alors qu'il honnissait plus que personne le fait que Lupin ait pu obtenir la garde de l'enfant.

-En effet, la pleine lune pourrait poser quelques problèmes lorsque l'on aura retrouvé Harry… murmura finalement avec douceur Dumbledore, tout en affectant un air pensif.

-Merlin, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que le fil de James et Lily ait été enlevé. Mais qui donc aurait pu faire ça ? Sûrement un sorcier, sinon l'enfant aurait déjà été retrouvé.

En entendant ces mots, le vieux mage songea avec plaisir que son petit mensonge avait bien marché. Le stratagème qui lui avait permis de faire passer la fugue de Harry pour un enlèvement, avait habilement réussi à dissimuler les anciennes conditions de vie exécrable du gamin, tout en lui laissant le temps de régulariser secrètement l'imbroglio financier qui aurait pu le compromettre.

Après quelques secondes de silence, McGonagall reprit brusquement la parole.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver le petit Harry ?

-Malheureusement non, Minerva, le jeune garçon demeure introuvable, je suppose qu'il a hérité de son père cette capacité extraordinaire qu'on les Potter, à s'attirer des ennuis. murmura le vieux mage en sachant parfaitement qu'évoquer James Potter lui permettrait d'adoucir l'enseignante.

-Mais enfin comment est-ce possible ? Qui voudrait faire du mal à un enfant aussi jeune ? demanda finalement la directrice adjointe en laissant un fin sourire transparaitre à la mention de James.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop. L'enfant est très débrouillard, vous savez. De plus, sa présence est toujours détectée sous l'escalier du 4 Privet Drive. Si son ravisseur avait voulu lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà tué et ne se serait pas donné autant de peine pour camoufler la présence du petit Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose est possible et comment pouvez-vous être aussi calme ? grommela McGonagall en voyant la manière dont les yeux du directeur semblaient pétiller de joie et de confiance

-Pour être sincère, ma chère Minerva, je ne comprends pas tout non plus. Il existe bien sûr des magies efficaces pour effacer ses traces et éviter d'être pisté... Cependant ce qu'a fait le ravisseur du jeune Harry, c'est créer un double de sa signature magique qui intercepte toutes les tentatives de détection… Un enchantement inédit, et parfaitement inconnu jusque là ! Les services d'aide à l'enfance magique n'ont pas eu beaucoup plus de réussite que moi d'ailleurs, et le pauvre Rémus est dans tous ses états...

-Nous devrions pourtant pouvoir lever le charme et retrouver le fils de Lily et James...

-J'ai bien peur que non. L'enchantement est puissant et je n'ai pas la plus petite idée de comment nous pourrions le faire disparaitre. En fait, je suis même certain que raser le 4 Privet Drive ne pourrait pas changer le problème. La seul solution est d'attendre que le sort se délite ce qui ne devrait pas prendre plus de un an ! Filius me l'a lui aussi assuré.

-Filius est au courant ? Je croyais pourtant que la situation de Harry devait demeurer secrète, selon les lois sur le statut des héritiers de sang pur, un demi-léprechaun comme Filius n'a aucun droit d'être informé...

-J'avais besoin de son avis mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva, j'ai soigneusement effacé sa mémoire par la suite pour être certain de garder cette affaire confidentielle. J'adore Filius mais il faut reconnaitre qu'il ne sait pas garder sa langue et qu'il n'a jamais voulu faire partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix. répondit le vieil homme d'un ton bonhomme et paternaliste.

-Merlin soit loué, si ce genre de choses venait à s'ébruiter...

-Il vaut mieux ne pas envisager une telle possibilité, Minerva.

-Nous n'avons aucun moyen de retrouver Harry alors...

-En effet.

-Mais que pouvons-nous faire Albus ?

-Nous pouvons juste espérer que quelqu'un va finir par le repérer ou qu'il s'échappera de lui-même et se fera connaitre... Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, murmura le mage avec tristesse avant de commencer à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

-

**Au même instant à Londres**

-H-Harry ! Ils.... Ils ont enlevé Nathalie ! souffla Jack avec le peu de force qui lui restait dès qu'il eut pénétré dans l'appartement.

**-Quoi ? Qui a enlevé Nat ? **s'exclama tout de suite le jeune sorcier avant de retenir un cri lorsqu'il vit l'état pitoyable de l'adolescent. Le pauvre garçon était couvert de sang plus ou moins coagulé et paraissait plus pâle que la mort.

Parvenant difficilement à organiser ses pensées éparses, le grand brun réprima un frisson et reprit la parole d'une voix pâteuse.

-J'ai croisé les Dursley. Ils étaient à deux rues d'ici... Ils... Ils ont reconnu Nat... V-Vernon l'a frappée et ils l'ont embarquée… dans leur voiture ! Je... J'ai essayé d'intervenir mais la femme... m'a poignardé ! Il n'y avait personne... dans la rue… Je… J'ai mis deux heures à remonter... ici..., dit Jack avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

**-Jack, tiens bon, je vais appeler une ambulance ! **hurla Harry au bord de l'hystérie.

-Trop... trop tard Harry... Sauve ma sœur... S'il... te plait... Tu étais... un vrai ami, expira le gentil adolescent pour la dernière fois avant de glisser dans l'autre monde.

Le dernier des Potter regarda le cadavre ensanglanté de son ami, et ferma les yeux un long moment en luttant contre les larmes. Après une longue minute, le jeune sorcier ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ces derniers étaient parfaitement secs, l'héritier Potter avait perdu depuis bien longtemps la capacité de pleurer. Le visage déformé par la haine, inconscient du fait que ses orbes vertes brillaient à présent d'un éclat meurtrier, le sorcier rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à hurler.

Sa magie rugit alors dans la pièce comme un torrent de lave en fusion et brusquement, toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement explosèrent pendant que les murs se fendaient sous l'effet de sa colère. Son cri prit progressivement en intensité et tout le bâtiment se mit à trembler.

-Je vais leur faire payer ! gronda-t-il finalement d'une voix inhumaine et suffisamment chargée de haine pour faire frémir Voldemort lui-même.

Sans réfléchir, sans se demander si c'était possible, Harry ferma les yeux et songea au 4 Privet Drive avec furie. Il allait s'y rendre et tuer les Dursley comme il aurait dû le faire plusieurs mois plus tôt. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, la magie se réarrangea dans la pièce et dans un grondement assourdissant Harry disparut.

-

**CRACK!!!**

**-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ?** hurla Vernon en se redressant.

A ses pieds, se trouvait Nathalie Prince. La jeune fille avait été terriblement violentée et saignait abondamment.

**-Ahhh! **

Le cri de Dudley fit manquer un battement de cœur à sa mère.

**-Dudley !** piailla l'immonde femme pendant que son marri se précipitait dans le couloir.

Vernon sortit en trombe de la cuisine et se retrouva nez à nez avec son filleul. Le gros s'arrêta immédiatement et écarquilla les yeux en contemplant le spectacle qui lui faisait face.

Tout au fond de la pièce, son fils gisait dans une mare de sang et juste devant lui, Harry Potter, entouré d'une aura d'un blanc argenté, le fixait avec des yeux inhumains. Une flamme verdâtre et incandescente illuminait à présent les ténèbres des orbites du sorcier et Vernon reconnut instantanément la bête qui l'avait presque tué lors de leur dernière confrontation.

Cédant immédiatement à la peur qui lui serrait les entrailles, le moustachu hurla.

-**TOI... TU...**

Vernon Dursley ne termina jamais sa phrase car un pouvoir invisible s'écrasa contre lui et le catapulta plus de cinq mètres en arrière, l'envoyant s'écraser avec force contre le mur de la cuisine sous le regard médusé de sa femme.

**- Comment oses-tu ? **s'écria Pétunia en se précipitant sur son neveu.

Avant qu'elle n'ait fait deux pas, une vague de magie la percuta à son tour et la précipita contre le frigo en lui cassant un bras et une jambe.

Un instant plus tard, les yeux émeraude du dernier des Potter se calmèrent très légèrement, et un sentiment bien plus puissant que sa haine prit le dessus. Nat était aux portes de la mort…

Sans plus s'occuper des deux Dursley qui étaient inconscients, Harry Potter s'agenouilla auprès de Nathalie Prince et la prit dans ses bras.

**-Nathalie, c'est moi. C'est Harry! S'il te plait ne meurs pas!** hurla Harry en serrant le corps ensanglanté de la sorcière contre lui.

La fillette était terriblement froide et ne pouvait plus parler, cependant avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle nicha sa tête en sanglotant dans le cou du sorcier et sombra finalement dans une inconscience proche de la mort.

Harry serra contre son cœur celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et lui envoya tout le pouvoir qu'il pouvait. Lentement, la douce lumière blanche et argentée qui l'entourait un peu plus tôt réapparut et se mit à s'écouler en direction de la petite sorcière. Apres quelques secondes, la respiration de Nathalie sembla se calmer et pour une raison inconnue, Harry reprit espoir. Raffermissant sa prise sur la fillette désormais endormie, le survivant transplana dans le salon sans même le réaliser et déposa la petite sorcière sur le canapé.

Un instant plus tard la trousse de secours qu'il avait lévité inconsciemment depuis la salle de bains lui arriva dans les mains. Sans perdre une seconde Harry pansa au mieux de ses capacités les plus importantes blessures de Nathalie, avec une habitude que plus de quatre ans à soigner ses propres plaies avait perfectionnée. Cependant en dépit de tous ses efforts, le survivant constata avec désespoir que la condition de la fillette empirait à nouveau.

-

Le corps de Nathalie commençait à se refroidir lentement, et au comble du désespoir Harry recommença à hurler.

Répondant une nouvelle fois sa rage, la magie l'enveloppa et un instant plus tard, il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un hôpital inconnu. Avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui s'était passé, une infirmière, attirée par ses hurlements de rage et de désespoir arriva et lui arracha Nathalie des mains en glapissant des mots dans une langue inconnue.

Rapidement la machinerie médicale se mit en branle devant un Harry trop choqué pour réagir et deux heures plus tard, une infirmière qui parlait anglais avec un fort accent, sortit du bloc opératoire et s'approcha de Harry qui marchait dans la salle d'attente comme un fauve en cage

-Bonjours mon garçon, je...

**- Comment va-t-elle ?** L'interrompit immédiatement Harry dont la voix toujours chargée de pouvoir ébranla la pauvre soignante, qui succomba immédiatement à l'ordre magique que le survivant n'était même pas conscient d'avoir donné.

-Elle est absolument hors de danger et s'éveillera dans quelques heures. D'ici deux semaines, son rétablissement devrait être complet, répondit la grande femme en blouse blanche d'une voix monocorde.

A l' instant où il entendit la phrase, l'esprit de Harry fut soulagé de toute la peur et la tension qu'il refoulait. Alors, comme si une vanne venait de s'ouvrir, une vague de haine à l'encontre des Dursley déferla à nouveau dans son cœur et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il se téléporta une nouvelle fois au 4 Privet Drive dans un vortex de magie accidentelle explosive.

Le dernier des Potter apparut dans la cuisine et analysa la scène qui lui faisait face une longue minute.

Son esprit semblait fonctionner au ralenti.

S'approchant de deux pas de la note qui était épinglée sur la porte du frigo, il lut une seule fois le mot qui y était inscrit.

_**''Adieu''**_

Lentement la terrible vérité se grava dans son esprit. Les Dursley avaient fui. Ces monstres avaient profité du temps qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital pour s'échapper.

-

Les meurtriers de Jack venaient de lui échapper!

Le jeune sorcier de huit ans tomba à genoux, parfaitement incapable d'émettre le moindre son alors que sa magie commençait à démolir méthodiquement la maison sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Après plusieurs minutes de sidération, le survivant reprit contacte avec la réalité et se releva. Il se remémora précisément l'agencement magique qui lui avait permis de se téléporter au 4 Privet Drive, juste après la mort de Jack et se concentra sur son appartement pour faire un test.

Immédiatement la magie se referma sur lui, et il apparut au centre de son petit deux pièces dans un craquement retentissant.

Rassuré, le jeune mage comprit qu'il venait par hasard de découvrir un tour bien utile et se concentra sur l'endroit où se trouvait Nathalie, prépara la magie, et tenta de se téléporter en direction de l'hôpital…

L'héritier Potter se rendit compte immédiatement que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Fou de rage, il concentra plus de pouvoir, rassembla sa magie... et échoua lamentablement une nouvelle fois.

Une barrière l'empêchait d'atteindre son objectif ! Un écran de magie semblait s'opposer à ce qu'il se téléporte dans l'hôpital inconnu où il avait laissé la petite sorcière.

Dans un éclair de génie, Harry comprit que lors de ses tentatives réussies, sa magie accidentelle se déchainait tout autour de lui et avait dû briser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte l'étrange magie qui l'empêchait à présent de retourner là-bas…

Malheureusement, il ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour recommencer pareil exploit !

Brusquement l'ampleur de son échec le frappa en pleine face. Jack était mort, Nathalie était seule dans un pays étranger dans lequel il était incapable de retourner, et les Dursley s'étaient enfuis !

Il venait de plonger au plus profond de l'enfer !

A cet instant précis, quelque chose en Harry Potter se brisa et le petit garçon de huit ans s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant.

Après plus de dix minutes, le survivant parvint finalement à se contrôler et se releva. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur le corps de Jack, il s'approcha de la fenêtre d'un pas lent.

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers les étoiles pour regarder le ciel infini qui le surplombait et comprit que sans ses deux amis, le monde était redevenu un endroit sombre et inhospitalier.

Il avait échoué, totalement et terriblement faillit à ses amis.

Il avait été incapable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait et à présent, il ne lui restait plus rien.

Harry regarda une dernière fois la lune et se détourna. En dépit de son jeune âge, le sorcier avait toujours posséder une sagesse et une intelligence exceptionnelles et brusquement le survivant sut que quelque chose en lui avait changé.

Harry Potter prit conscience avec horreur que ce qui lui restait d'innocence, venait de lui être arraché.

Le monde entier n'était que mensonges !

La morale était une illusion ! Les occidentaux l'avaient prouvé en s'en servant comme justification à l'éradication des sociétés millénaires dont les coutumes étaient simplement différentes...

Le bien et le mal était des notions relatives ! Ce qui est bon pour l'un ne l'est pas toujours pour l'autre, et la torture de Nathalie sacrifiée sur l'autel des plaisirs sadiques des Dursley en était la preuve.

Le bon sens, la philosophie et la religion était l'arme des lâches ! C'était simplement les excuses privilégiées qu'utilisaient les hommes à travers le monde pour justifier leur exaction tout en protégeant leur propre vie et en atténuant leur peur de l'inconnu.

Laissant cette étrange logique imprégner son esprit, le jeune sorcier comprit que sa vie venait de prendre un tournant. Comme le jour où il avait découvert sa magie, Harry Potter sut qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le monde de la même façon.

Dans un éclair de lucidité surprenant, le survivant réalisa que le vrai sens de la vie c'était d'accomplir ses rêves et de faire ce que l'on croyait juste… et peu importe ce qu'en pensaient les autres !

A cet instant, il comprit finalement ce à quoi il s'était engagé en promettant de venger sa famille. Il se rendit compte que dans l'avenir, il serait amené à faire des choix difficiles et que toute sa vie durant, il devrait ensuite supporter le poids de ses erreurs.

Brusquement Harry Potter serra les poings et alors qu'il venait de toucher le fond, il s'arracha à l'auto-apitoiement qui gangrénait et releva la tête.

-

Il ne laisserait pas les le destin se jouer de lui. Il ne laisserait pas tomber sa famille. Il ne laisserait pas tomber ceux qui l'avaient aimé.

Il allait venger Jack et Nathalie. Il allait retrouver les Dursley et lorsqu'il l'aurait fait, aucun homme, aucun dieu, aucune force dans ce monde ou dans un autre ne pourrait l'empêcher de les tuer.

Tel le Phoenix, Harry Potter venait du renaitre de ses cendres !

En cette triste nuit d'hiver, Harry Potter tout juste âgé de 8 ans saisit le corps de Jack Prince et le téléporta devant le commissariat du quartier avant de retourner chez lui et de jeter dans la cheminée, toutes les affaires de ses deux amis aujourd'hui disparus.

Alors qu'il regardait le paquet se consumer lentement dans le feu, Harry Potter sentit finalement une larme solitaire lui brûler la joue et comprit que pour lui Noël serait à tout jamais une date de deuil et de souffrance.

-

-

**Merci à ceux qui prendront entre 5 et 30 secondes pour laissez une Review... **

**Sur ce chapitre, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous en laissiez une !**

**Prochain chapitre samedi prochain : ****Le monde Magique !**

Le titre en dit long. Il s'agira du dernier chapitre du prologue de ma saga que vous venez de lire.

(Et oui, tout ça n'était qu'un prologue...)

PS : Comme il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre du prologue et que je manque de temps, je vais exceptionnellement ne pas répondre tout de suite aux reviews, mais attendre la semaine prochaine pour répondre a tout le monde.

Promis je répondrais a tout le monde !

-

_**BON WEEKEND.**_


	8. Epilogue : Le monde magique fin

**Attention : Chapitre réalisé sans Beta-Reader !**

_Bunny qui nous revient de Prague prend de l'avance sur la suite, vu que ce chapitre est court et facile à corriger alors que les suivants sont beaucoup plus longs !!!_

**-**

Réponse aux Reviews et à toutes les questions, à la fin de l'histoire.

**-**

**Chapitre 6 : Le monde sorcier. **(Fin du prologue : Potter, la naissance !)

-

**25 Mars 1986, Ministère de la magie, Brigade des Aurors.**

-

_Extrait des 'Mémoires de Poudlard' de Helga Poufsoufle : ''… Le ministère de la magie est un de ces endroits malfamés, ou seul les escrocs les plus ambitieux et les plus endurcis peuvent espérés survivre. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il convient parfaitement à l'élevage du politicien ! …" _

Voilà, à mon sens, le parfait exemple d'une citation ancienne mais dont le message est resté désespérément moderne et parfaitement juste !

En effet, aujourd'hui encore, il est particulièrement facile, lorsque l'on marche dans le ministère, de rencontrer aux détours d'un couloir, bon nombre de sorciers totalement parvenus et uniquement obsédés par l'idée de renforcer leurs positions.

Parmi cette ribambelle d'hommes et de femmes, qui étaient tous intimement convaincus d'être plus important les uns que les autres, un mage en particulier, se distinguait du lot par sa vanité incommensurable, son ambition démesurée et son mauvais caractère.

Cet être, méprisant et méprisable, se nommait Ulrich Latrique ; mais tout ses subalternes sans exception l'appelaient : Le sinistros ! _Allez savoir pourquoi..._

Ulrich Latrique, était un homme de petite taille, légèrement bedonnant et considérablement dégarni. Son visage aurait pu être beau, s'il n'avait pas affiché en permanence, un petit rictus perfide et méprisant qui reflétait, en générale, parfaitement ses pensées : Il était le meilleur et vous un simple vermisseau !

Un point de vu extrême, qu'il affichait d'ailleurs sans retenue aucune ; s'assurant au passage que ses collaborateurs comprennent tous parfaitement, à quel point il leurs était supérieur...

Monsieur Latrique, qui n'était autre que le sous directeur du bureau des aurors, était donc un bien triste personnage et malheureusement pour ses employés, il passait une très mauvaise journée !

En effet, il n'avait pas eu une seule affaire croustillante à se mettre sous la dent depuis un petit moment et il s'agissait là, d'un état de fait parfaitement inacceptable, qu'il comptait bien faire payer à quelques uns de ses infortunés subordonnés… Et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

**-Entrez ! Ah ! Wizly, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! **commença sèchement Ulrich en voyant pénétrer dans son bureau le grand rouquin qu'il venait de convoquer. **Ecoutez-moi Wisty, ce monsieur à votre droite est l'Auror Dawlish.** continua d'aboyer le bureaucrate bedonnant, tout en désignant vaguement un grand brun a l'air sinistre. **Je vous ai fait venir pour que vous l'accompagniez lors ****de sa toute première mission afin de lui prêter main forte.**

-Est-ce vraiment bien nécessaire Monsieur ? D'après nos informations il s'agirait seulement d'une blague avec peut être un ou deux artefacts Moldus enchantés et quelques apparitions... tenta faiblement d'objecter le nouveau venu, un sorcier d'âge moyen nommé Arthur Weasley qui venait d'être transféré dans ce département et avait déjà été briffé par son chef de bureau.

**-On n'est jamais trop prudent Wakley,** cracha immédiatement Latrique. **Pour punir votre interruption stupide je retiendrai trois jours de votre salaire.** continua le petit homme dégarni, pendant que le dénommé Dawlish se mettait à ricaner avec dédain.

-Bien, reprit Ulrich d'un ton plus mesuré, tout en savourant secrètement l'embarra du pauvre sorcier. Goupil, vous êtes là pour épauler monsieur Dawlish et vous assurez que le, ou les coupables, soient poursuivis pour le maximum de chefs d'inculpations possibles... Les jeunes oublient souvent quelques détailles à cause de l'enthousiasme des débuts, alors faite en sorte que cela n'arrive pas où je vous colle personnellement en cellule ! Susurra perfidement le responsable du bureau sans même prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur alors qu'il bourrait tranquillement sa pipe…

-Bien monsieur. Acquiesça faiblement le grand rouquin avec tristesse.

-Parfait ! Dans ces conditions, sachez que j'ai remis le commandement de l'opération à monsieur Dawlish. Vous pouvez disposer à présent Weasel. Conclut le bureaucrate d'un ton définitif qui masquait relativement bien sa joie malsaine.

Voyant que -comme prévu-, le grand rouquin paraissait surpris et n'avait pas encore quitté son bureau, Latrique reprit la parole d'une voix encore plus hargneuse que précédemment ; jubilant intérieurement à l'idée de pouvoir ramener plus bas que terre le pauvre homme.

**-Bien que ce soit sa première mission, monsieur Dawlish est un auror diplômé, alors que vous n'êtes qu'un tout petit délégué du département des artefacts moldus Wisby. A présent, estimez-vous heureux que j'ai permis à un raté dans votre genre de sortir de son minable petit bureau et dégagez du mien.** Cracha Ulrich avec un plaisir sadique.

Soupirant tristement, le grand rouquin encaissa l'insulte sans broncher et sortit rejoindre son partenaire du jour, tout en se demandant si trois galions de plus par mois valaient vraiment la peine qu'il subisse tout cela...

-

**Pendant ce temps au cœur de Londres.**

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! S'écria Harry en direction de la foule avant de quitter la scène.

Regagnant les coulisses sous les bravos, le survivant secoua lentement la tête. Il détestait vraiment ce fichu boulot !

Se demandant comment il avait pu être assez stupide, pour décider d'honorer la mémoire de ses amis en continuant ce travail et en s'interdisant de voler des cartes de crédits, il se promit d'abandonner le monde du spectacle dès demain… Une promesse, qu'il s'était fait presque tout les jours depuis que Jack était mort, sans jamais pouvoir s'y résoudre...

Maudit soit donc cet enquiquineur ! Même mort, le souvenir de sa tignasse brune et de son regard accusateur continuait de hanter Harry et de l'empêcher de se lancer dans une activité illégale !

Heureusement pour le jeune sorcier, le succès de son numéro avait beaucoup grandi depuis qu'il pouvait se téléporter, ce qui lui avait permis de se retrouver à l'abri du besoin sans avoir à recourir à des méthodes illégales.

Au sommet de son succès, le jeune garçon louait à présent un petit deux pièces tout équipé, en plein cœur de Londres.

N'étant pas homme à se laisser engloutir par la nostalgie, Harry avait rapidement entrepris de se trouver des loisirs après la disparition de ses compagnons.

Suite à quelques prospections, il avait finalement réussi à s'inscrire à la bibliothèque de son quartier, afin de pouvoir continuer d'étudier par lui même. Après tout, le fait qu'il soit déscolarisé n'était pas une raison pour arrêter d'apprendre !

Outre ses études qu'il parvenait à conduire seul avec une facilité déroutante, Harry avait réussi à se faire admettre, en dépit de son jeune âge, dans un club de kung-fu... Une discipline qui le passionnait depuis qu'il avait vu à la télévision, l'intégrale de Jackie Chan…

En tout cas, c'est ce dont il s'était persuadé lorsqu'il avait du se rabattre sur cette option, après avoir été refusé de toutes les équipes de foot du quartier !

Maudites soient les fédérations sportives bien organisées et capables d'exiger des papiers d'identités et un entretien en présence des parents !

Appliquant donc la sage devise : _"Un esprit sain dans un corps sain"_ et utilisant son immense intelligence pour avancer seul dans ses études scolaires, Harry Potter avait peu à peu retrouvé gout à la vie ; de plus, comme la représentation de ce soir s'était bien passée, il était d'une humeur moins mauvaise qu'à l'ordinaire.

Secrètement ravis de la belle recette qu'il venait de récolter, le survivant rangea donc l'argent dans son sac à dos et se changea rapidement, tout en grognant tout de même quelque chose à propos des _"crétins crédules qui regardaient son numéro" _histoire de faire bonne mesure…

Rester un enquiquineur nécessitait un entrainement de chaque instant !

Une fois chaudement couvert, Harry jeta un rapide regard au bout de journal, soigneusement encadré, qui trônait impérieusement au centre de sa loge et se mit à sourire.

_En première page, on pouvait lire en lettre grasse : **''Incendie meurtrier dans le Surrey''**._

_Juste en dessous, on apercevait aisément la photo des pompiers en train d'éteindre le feu qui ravageait le 4 Privet Drive ; tandis qu'à droite de l'encadré, une légende écrite en italique indiquait qu'une rapide déclaration de la police avait confirmé l'origine accidentelle du sinistre…_

Quel terrible malheur n'est-ce pas ! Quel tristesse qu'un couple innocent est ainsi bêtement trouvé la mort, dans la bicoque qu'il venait tout juste de mettre en vente. Sans parler du fait qu'ils laissaient derrière eux un adorable petit orphelin...

Non, vraiment, il y avait là de quoi fendre le cœur du jeune sorcier !

Adressant un salut nostalgique au journal qu'il avait personnellement fait encadrer, Harry sortit de sa loge d'un pas ragaillardie. Il s'apprêta ensuite à se téléporter prêt du centre commercial pour faire ses courses, lorsque deux individus l'apostrophèrent brutalement.

-

**-Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir continuer longtemps votre petit numéro ?** Interrogea agressivement Dawlish sans même se présenter.

Le jeune sorcier de son coté, remarqua immédiatement que la magie des deux hommes tourbillonnait tout autour d'eux. Faisant fonctionner sa cervelle, le survivant arriva immédiatement à la conclusion que ces gens étaient sans aucun doute des sorciers !

Ce qui voulait dire, qu'il avait enfin une chance de retrouver le monde magique et de revoir sa mère et sa sœur ! Malheureusement, le grand brun qui l'avait interpellé semblait agressif pour une raison encore inconnu, ce qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne présageait rien de bon.

Décidant de rester prudent, Harry recula sagement d'un pas avant de s'adresser au rouquin qui se tenait en retrait et paraissait être un interlocuteur bien plus capable.

-Il est poli de se présenter avant d'apostropher les gens, vous savez ?... Exposa Harry d'un ton neutre. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda ensuite petit mage avec calme.

**-C'est moi qui vous pose les questions ! **Cracha immédiatement le plus jeune des deux hommes tout en se rapprochant de Harry.

D'un coup de poignet rapide Dawlish dégaina ensuite sa longue baguette de bois qu'il pointa sur l'héritier Potter d'un geste menaçant avant de continuer sa diatribe.

-**Ne nous prenez pas pour des bleus... Vous avez visiblement utilisé une potion de rajeunissement pour vous faire passer pour un enfant, mais ca ne prend pas avec moi ! A présent jetez votre arme !**

-Vous êtes complètement fou. Remarqua platement Harry en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux et en percevant tout de suite l'agressivité irrationnelle qui en émanait.

Voyant que l'affaire était particulièrement mal engagée, monsieur Weasley tenta finalement d'intervenir avec calme et fermeté, afin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation avant que son collègue psychotique ne fasse une bêtise.

-Vous n'essayez tout de même pas de nous faire croire, que vous ignoriez qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie devant les moldu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda gentiment Arthur avant de grimacer lorsqu'il vit son confrère saisir violement le gamin par le bras.

**-Tu vas parlez, oui, Sale petite enflure !!!!** Rugit Dawlish en postillonnant abondamment.

Avec tristesse Arthur Weasley réalisa à cet instant précis que l'auror était vraiment un abrutit au sang chaud parfaitement incapable de se contrôler, et que les choses risquait vraiment de s'envenimer rapidement...

Heureusement pour tout le monde, le rouquin remarqua que gamin en revanche était l'exact opposé de son coéquipier.

L'enfant ne fit pas un geste pour se libérer de la prise douloureuse de Dawlish et après une seconde de latence, Arthur vis avec effroi les yeux vert du jeune suspect se mettre à étinceler sauvagement.

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau se contenta ensuite de lever lentement les yeux pour croiser le regard de son agresseur et murmura finalement d'une voix basse et mortellement froide qui fit légèrement frémir Arthur Weasley.

-Vous avez très exactement trois secondes pour me lâcher… Un…

**-Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez... **Beugla Dawlish dont le teint était devenu cramoisie.

-Deux… continua imperturbablement Harry.

**-… mais je vais faire en sorte que vous... **tenta vainement le pauvre Dawlish qui ne put jamais finir sa phrase, puisqu'un énorme éclair magique le percuta dans le dos et l'envoya s'écraser comme un pantin désarticulé cinq mètres plus loin…

Sous les yeux méduser du survivant qui n'y était pour rien !

Arthur tenta de réagir ! Il se retourna prestement en direction de l'inconnu qui venait d'attaquer Dawlish, leva rapidement sa baguette, et frappa ! Malheureusement pour lui, son attaque éclair était imprécise et ne parvint pas vraiment à inquiéter l'homme qui le tenait déjà en joue.

Une seconde plus tard le patriarche de la famille Weasley fut percuté par une vague d'énergie magique qui le propulsa au sol à son tour. Avant même qu'il ne puisse récupérer sa baguette et se relever, un éclair rouge le projeta a son tour contre le mur ou il s'effondra, tout à fait inconscient.

Un silence tendu suivi cette brusque confrontation…

Les deux seules personnes encore debout se fixèrent un long moment sans bouger et finalement, l'inconnu fit un pas en avant.

-Puis je savoir qui vous êtes. S'enquit alors Harry en jaugeant le nouvel arrivant d'un air froid.

L'homme ignora sa question et fit un autre pas en avant, beaucoup trop surpris pour pouvoir répondre car un seul regard de ces yeux verts lui avait suffit pour reconnaitre le fils de Lily...

-Harry... Harry Potter ? Murmura finalement Rémus Lupin d'une voix stupéfaite en ouvrant la bouche comme une carpe fraichement péché.

-

Fin du prologue : Potter, la naissance, la suite dès samedi prochain dans Potter, l'ascension !

_Bon ok, le chapitre est petit mais avec le soleil, le Beach rugby tour, l'ouverture de Paris plage, et mon travail au labo, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux... En plus, pas de raisons de se plaindre car vous allez avoir toutes les explications que vous me demandez depuis longtemps !_

_  
Ps : samedi prochain le chapitre sera long, promis !_

-

-

**Informations essentielles, réponses aux questions et introduction de la suite de l'histoire :**

_Non relu, alors désolé pour les fautes..._

-

**Explications diverses et variées, réponses aux questions :**

-

**Nathalie : **

_Comme vous l'avez compris, Harry ne s'est pas lancé à la recherche de Nathalie, pour plusieurs raison. _

La première est bien sur, qu'il ne sait pas par où commencer, puisqu'il n'a aucune idée du pays ou elle se trouve.

La deuxième étant que le choc qu'il a ressenti l'a poussé à se renfermer sur lui-même et à repousser toute forme d'affection. (comme le reste de l'histoire le montrera…)

Craignant de souffrir à nouveau en s'attachant, il préfère donc inconsciemment se résigner à la perte de la jeune sorcière.

La troisième raison sera détaillé plus tard, (notamment lorsqu'il retrouvera finalement la jeune fille)

_Vous l'aurez donc deviné : Nathalie Prince réapparaitra tôt ou tard ! _(sinon quel intérêt aurais-je eu à développer ce personnage?)

_Par contre je peux tout de suite vous dire qu'il faudra vous armez de patience, car elle n'ira pas à Poudlard._ (elle ne vie plus en Angleterre…)

Désolé pour les fans ou les curieux qui s'interrogent sur le nom Prince, à juste titre d'ailleurs, mais mon histoire est ainsi faite que j'aime lancer des pistes qui auront leurs importances, bien plus tard dans la narration.

_Ps : Vous voulez savoir quand reviendra Nathalie ? Pensez donc à un évènement international visant à réunir des sorciers de différent pays et vous aurez fait un grand pas en avant..._

_-_

**Harry, mon bel Harry: **

_Comme certain d'entre vous l'ont compris, je me suis attaché à créer un Harry à la fois puissant et fragile. _

Puissant car qu'il possède une intelligence, une détermination, et une capacité a utilisé la magie hors du commun ; et fragile, dans le sens ou il craint désormais toute forme de lien affectif et possèdera donc des compétences social limité... _(= antisocial, grognon, vanneur...)_

_Ce qui sera drôle pour les lecteurs mais beaucoup moins pour ses futurs condisciples, Héhé._

_Maintenant attention je peux vous promettre que Harry va se faire rapidement de nouveaux amis..._

Par contre, il mettra un peu ce temps à réaliser que les gens comptent pour lui et ne saura pas toujours comment se comporter avec ceux qu'il aimera.

_Oh j'oubliais, vous verrez qu'il va développer un humour noir dont vous aurez un aperçu dès les prochains chapitres._

-

**Dumbledore et le pouvoir d'altérer réalité et illusion : **

_Dans mon histoire aucun personnage n'est totalement bon ou mauvais !_ (même les Dursley sur lesquels seront faites plusieurs révélations par la suite…)

_Ce qui veut dire que Voldemort et Dumbledore ne sont pas des incarnations du bien ou du mal._

Les deux hommes poursuivent simplement leur objectifs respectifs qui pourront coïncider ou nom avec ceux de Harry en fonction des moments de l'histoire.

Ainsi Dumbledore n'est pas foncièrement mauvais… Il est seulement un homme avec toute la complexité que cela implique et ses intentions qui vous sont pour le moment obscures seront dévoilées au fils de l'histoire. Il vous appartiendra ensuite de juger de ses les motifs...

Je trouve ceci plus intéressant car Harry sera ainsi amener à prendre des choix difficiles, à faire des erreurs, et à éprouver des remords…

Enfin, il devra apprendre à vivre en assumant le poids de ses décisions !

-

**Le repérage de la magie accidentelle par le ministère : **

_Harry a finalement été repéré par le ministère, comme vous venez de le lire !_

Bien des gens m'ont demandé pourquoi cela n'est pas arrivé plus tôt ! Alors, pour répondre aux reviews qui en faisaient mention, je rajouterais quelques brèves explications.

_En gros, dans mon histoire, le ministère ne repère pas la magie n'importe comment et n'importe où._

(Sans quoi, je pense qu'il leur serait trop facile de traquer criminels et mangemorts à l' instant où ces derniers sortiraient le nez de leurs repères et que le crime aurait disparu du pays depuis belle lurette...)

_Pour faire simple, repérer de la magie à distance est difficile couteux, et relève d'un procédé très imparfait !_

En conséquence, le ministère ne prend pas la peine d'essayer de détecter la magie accidentelle des enfants avant 11 ans, pour la simple et bonne raison que leurs pouvoirs sont jugés trop faibles pour leurs permettre de réaliser des magies de grande ampleurs, susceptible d'être dangereuses ou d'attirer l'attention des moldus.

_Remarque : dans le vrai livre de HP, ce dernier transplane sans licence ni autorisation en plein milieu de son école sans provoquer la moindre réaction au tendre âge de 8 ans... sans parler du reste..._

Tout sera expliqué en détaille plus tard, mais en fait, dans mon histoire, afin de contrôler l'usage de magie par les sorciers de premier cycle, un sortilège de traque est placé sur chaque baguette au cours de la première année d'enseignement à Poudlard.

Ceci coïncide dans mon récit avec le début de la première poussée de croissance magique, la fin de la magie accidentelle, et l'augmentation des capacités des sorciers.

Cette approche est donc assez logique. En effet, comme ca : Pas de magie importante avant Poudlard, plus de magie accidentelle après, et des baguettes surveillées… Aucun risque que les Moldus nous découvre CQFD tout est sous contrôle !

Enfin ça c'est ce que _''pensent''_ les _''experts''_ de l'administration Fudge... Vous verrez bien ce qu'en fera Harry, Héhé !

En outre j'ajouterais que le monitorage de la magie en territoire moldus n'est pas parfait non plus. Ce qui implique qu'une bonne parti des magies passent inaperçues et qu'il existe un temps de réaction plus ou moins long du ministère lorsqu'une magie est détectée...

_Ce qui explique par exemple que la magie sans baguette et de faible amplitude de Harry soit resté longtemps indétectable, et que les choses se soit accéléré après qu'il est appris à transplaner (une magie plus puissante et plus facilement repérable)_

-

**Confrontation Harry et Dumbledore et mort des Dursley :**

Vous l'aurez compris : Les Parents Dursley sont MORT ! Cependant je peux vous assurer que vous ne devinerez jamais exactement comment. Les évènements seront expliquer beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire, alors armez-vous de patience.

_Quand a la confrontation Harry Dumbledore dont plusieurs reviews me parlaient, elle n'aura pas lieu avant très longtemps et ce, pour beaucoup de raisons. _

_**D'abord parce que Harry ignore pour le moment jusqu'a l'existence du sorcier et que ce dernier ne lui a porté aucun préjudice réel… Je m'explique !**_

Certes Albus lui avait volé de l'argent, mais la somme a été rembourser et les traces effacées sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte.

Dumbledore n'est pas non plus celui qui a placé Harry chez les Dursley. Il s'est contenté de tenter de convaincre Rémus qu'abandonne l'adoption de Harry était le mieux à faire.

_De plus il a échoué, et beaucoup d'autre gens aux intentions parfaitement pur comme Minerva on tenter de faire pareil, cela ne peut en aucun cas constituer un crime._

Sans compter que cette opinion est vraiment censée, car les Lycan tel que je les ai pensé sont vraiment très très dangereux les nuits de pleine lune… et que presque personne de sain d'esprit ne leur confirait volontairement son enfants...

_**L'autre raison est la nature même de mon histoire !**_

_Je vous ai toujours parlé d'un personnage vraisemblable, ce qui veut dire que Harry n'est pas de taille face au mage de lumière et ne le sera pas avant un bon bout de temps ! _

Harry ne connait ni légilimancie, ni occlumencie, ne sais pas se servir d'une baguette, n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est un maléfice… Bref il est encore très faible.

Sa force augmentera extrêmement vite certes, et il sera rapidement capable d'opposé un véritable chalenge à beaucoup de sorcier, mais n'escomptez pas que Harry soit capable de ridiculiser un adulte en duel avant sa troisième année à Poudlard…

_Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il sera incapable de vaincre dans un combat avant cela, mais seulement qu'il devra faire preuve de ruse et d'intelligence pour s'en sortir._

-

**MA Beta-Readeuse chérie !**

_Pour ceux qui m'ont encouragé à continuer sans beta Reader : _

Merci beaucoup de vos gentils commentaires, mais le principale intérêt que je trouve à écrire cette histoire est d'améliorer ma propre écriture et mon orthographe... Ce qui implique un travail en duo avec quelqu'un capable de me critiquer et de m'aider à progresser.

Il est donc hors de question que je change de méthode et commence à publier à tout va des chapitres bourrés de fautes.

-

**Autres Information :**

**La chambre des secrets :** On m'a demandé comment Harry s'en sortirait... Alors tout d'abord je vous confirme que l'épisode du basilique aura bien lieu, et ensuite je peux aussi vous assurer que Harry ne s'en sortira pas… Ou alors très mal…

Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi il faudra lire jusque la !! Héhé…

**Pour ce qui est du comportement de Harry :** je peux vous dire qu'il tentera de garder profils bas à Poudlard ; non pas par peur ou calcule, mais seulement parce que son caractère le poussera à la réflexion et que son intelligence le gardera de commettre les erreurs du personnage originale…

Ce qui ne veut pas dire du tout qu'il respectera les règles comme une petite Hermione, mais seulement qu'il sera suffisamment malin pour ne pas se faire prendre

En gros il évitera autant que faire se peut, de trop se faire remarquer avant d'être en position de se défendre contre tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

-

-

_**IMPORTANT : A l'attention des anglophones connaisseurs :**_

**Pour les connaisseurs et par acquis de conscience, je dois vous dire que les 250 pages suivantes sont en fait, la libre adaptation de l'histoire : _'Knowledge is Power'_ de Fettucini.**

**Par libre adaptation, je veux dire qu'il s'agit 'presque' d'une traduction, dans laquelle j'aurais substitué mon style d'écriture à celui de l'auteur original.**

**Par la suite mon histoire bifurque radicalement et s'en éloigne de plus en plus.**

J'ai pris la liberté de Changer/Rajouter/Retirer des évènements de l'histoire de Fettucini, et j'ai bien sur, réécrit l'histoire dans mon propre style (d'ou le nom de libre adaptation) ; cependant le plan et les évènements correspondent directement à l'histoire originale extrêmement souvent !

_(Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'originale est d'une telle qualité que toutes mes tentatives pour le modifier trop, le détériorait terriblement et que l'idée même de cette fanfiction est venu de ma lecture de l'œuvre de Fettucini.)_

**Le reste de mon travail à été ensuite été grandement influencé par les fanfiction de :**

Jbern : _'The lie I have lived'_ et '_bundle in the jungle'_,

Lorddwar : _'the summer of change'._

Toutes trois disponible dans mes favoris... (je ne m'en suis pas inspiré pour rien !)

_Pour les plus érudits : la bifurcation avec l'histoire de Fettucini a lieu avant le tournois des trois sorcier qu'il narre dans son histoire, et donc avant son pairing Harry/ fleur, d'ou le choix qui vous est proposé._

-

-

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

**La suite dès samedi prochain avec le prologue de : Potter, l'ascension.**

-

-

**Remerciement et réponses aux Reviews: **

-

**Tout d'abord, bravo aux deux détenteurs de Titi Award : **

Toute mes félicitations donc à : Gaeldrech et fossoyeur ! Récompensés par le comité officiel du tour de Poudlard 2009 ! (attention tout de même au dopage pour la suite de l'épreuve, vous serez surveillés !)

**-**

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

**Fossoyeur :** c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas loin, mais avoue tout de même que tu n'avais pas vu venir le coup de la séparation forcé avec Nathalie… En tout cas tu as gagné un Titi Award pour tout tes efforts, demande moi quelques chose à l'exception du pairing, et si je peux l'inclure dans l'histoire, je le ferais.

**Mikamic :** 6 secondes... Mazette tu tape vite si j'allais a même régime vous auriez 4 chapitre par semaines… Héhé… No just kiding !

**history :** Pour Rémus tu ne seras pas déçut, je crois avoir réussit à en faire un personnage attachant dans le reste de la fic.

**DR Ciboulette : **Il _n'est pas fou mon Harry !!!!! Oinnnnn !!! Il est juste incompris…_ Héhé. Pour ce qui est de la recherche de Nathalie c'est en effet une bonne question à laquelle j'ai adressez une réponse générale un peu plus tôt afin que tous puissent en bénéficier. En tout cas merci pour ta review et bon weekend !

**DameAureline : **Merci de votre review, mais j'insiste pour que vous me tutoyez. j'ai crus comprendre que c'était de bon ton sur .

**Elie31 :** Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit commentaire et permet moi une question, car je suis honnêtement curieux. J'ai remarqué que, comme Klaude, tu laisses ton adresse email afin que l'on puisse te répondre directement par courriel, pourquoi, dans ces conditions ne pas créer un compte, ce serait plus pratique non?

**Klaude :** bon je t'avais averti pour le chapitre, je ne t'ai pas pris en traitre… Par contre je peux aussi t'assurer que si le prochain chapitre résume un peu tout ça et donc charrie une certaine mélancolie, les 200 pages suivantes sont beaucoup plus gaies et animées ! 

L'histoire commence vraiment et je pense qu'elle va te plaire !

**Wiliam31 : **Woua que de compliment, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir pour la suite alors !

**Adenoïde :** Les raisons pour lesquels Dumbledore peut fourrer son nez partout sans être inquiété seront expliquées plus tard, tout comme l'attitude de Minerva… En tout cas merci de ta review parce que cela fait un petit moment que tu prends la peine de me mettre un mot sympa à chaque chapitre et que ca me touche beaucoup. A la semaine prochaine !

**Alia00 :** Alors je crois avoir répondu à ta (très juste) question, au sujet du ministère un peu plus tôt. (J'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde profite de la réponse.)

Pour ce qui est de la jonction entre la fin de mon prologue et le chapitre que tu as lu dans Potter la naissance, je t'avouerais qu'il s'agit uniquement du chapitre que tu viens de lire. Je reconnais qu'elle est assez abrupte… Ceci est d'ailleurs volontaire, car je veux laisser temporairement dans l'ombre certains éléments qui seront l'objet de flashback ou d'enquête par la suite…

**Black_Tiger : **Je pense avoir répondu à ta question précédemment, sinon je suis ravi de t'avoir surpris… avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois !

**Gulian Ronald92, Hiey, Benjiman, Aelwing : **je suis content que le chapitre vous ait plus, alors merci de ces nouvelles reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que des gens comme vous suivent ma fic depuis ses débuts. Merci et bon weekend.

**Ps pour Gulian et Hiey : **j'espère avoir répondu en partie à vos questions sur Harry et le développement de sa magie

**Titmo :** HAHA ! J'ai répondu, tu voix ! Bon sinon je reconnais que les Dursley sont un peu manichéens et exagérés, mais le reste de l'histoire viendra nuancer cette notion. Sinon merci pour tes reviews régulière et bon weekend !

-

**Enfin un grand merci à tous !**

**MERCI à :**

Clyver, Binka17, mael, Raven, neikal, Bekky, JB, Nunu l'indécis, Elias, marcpotter12, chotsala, Groskoinkoin, David T, klaude, Gulian, Blackmoony83, Kaelwin, Lyriox, Tsar87, Kaelwin, Bekky, mimouchette, kenishiro klark, cocominou, Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor, Gulian, Blackmoony83, titmo, 666Naku, Tsar87, Kaelwin, Magnus Dumby, Takeo, cognard, orez69, Black_Tiger, gaeldrech, Auctor, Daemon Haiko Belphegor Abadon, hiey, Wiliam31, bianka17, Dede, Kratos67, ronald92, Merlin Potter, Benjiman, adenoide...

…**et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé au moins une reviews et qui se reconnaitrons!**

**--**

**PS : Je peux enfin le dire à présent : je déteste les childfics !!! **

**Voila c'est fait ! Pfiou, ça fait du bien… Je l'avais sur le cœur depuis un moment !**

Dans un élan d'honnêteté, je vous avouerais donc que j'ai trouvé affreusement difficile de proposer des aventures à la fois crédibles et pas trop ennuyeuses, tout en restant susceptibles d'être vécues par un marmot magique de 6 ans...

Par acquis de conscience vis à vis de la suite de l'histoire, j'ai tout de même décidé de créer ce prologue afin d'introduire et d'expliquer quelque peu la personnalité que possèdera mon personnage principale par la suite, cependant cela n'a pas été une partie de plaisir.

**Honnêtement, je considère donc cette partie de l'histoire, comme la moins intéressante de toute ma saga... La suite vous promet beaucoup plus de rire, de drame, et surtout d'action !**

Malheureusement, le premier chapitre de l'histoire sera certes lui aussi assez rébarbatif puisqu'il reprendra le récit lorsque Harry aura 11 ans, juste avant son entré à Poudlard.

Il introduira le personnage de Rémus, narrera rapidement 3 année de la vie de Harry et résumera (très) brièvement ce qui s'est passé au cours du prologue afin que tous reparte du bon pied…

**Il s'agit la d'un mal nécessaire et surtout, c'est à mes yeux le tout dernier chapitre de ce genre, car ensuite, _(dès le chapitre 2 !!!!), les choses deviendront vraiment intéressantes._**

-

-

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir encouragé dans ce projet et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de mon travail.**

-

**A samedi prochain pour de nouvelle aventure,**

**et bon weekend !**

**-**

**Signé Thirael.**


	9. Information

-

**Salut tout le monde. J'ai ajouté ce chapitre pour vous avertir que la suite de mon histoire est publiée sous le nom : Le dernier Vœu de Harry Potter. Et que vous pouvez y accéder en cliquant sur mon profil.**

Cette histoire ne sera donc plus mise à jour, ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez la retirer de votre liste de 'story alerte' et la remplacer par la suite de ma saga.

Je tiens à rappeler pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le 'Résumé Disclaimer' (publié sous la forme d'une histoire indépendante et accessible via mon profil) que Harry est deux ans plus âgé dans mon histoire que dans l'originale…

Ce qui veut dire par exemple qu'il est dans la même année que les jumeau Weasley, aura deux ans de plus que Neville Londubat (celui qui a vaincu Voldemort en étant bébé dans mon histoire) et sera donc en troisième année lors de l'épisode du vol de la pierre philosophale.

-

Sinon pour Le pairing, je dois avouer que les choses étaient serrées, et en faveur de Harry/Tonks.

Il y aura donc un Harry/Nymphadora ! Par contre il reste à savoir si ce sera là, l'amour de sa vie, ou juste son premier amour avant qu'il ne rencontre Fleur…

Je continue donc de noter vos votes !

-

Sinon beaucoup m'ont fait remarquer que le chapitre était court… Ce qui est vrai !

Et que l'histoire s'arrêtait trop brusquement… Il est également certain que la fin est abrupte !

En quelque mots, J'avais initialement prévu de faire juste 1 prologue et de continuer avec le chapitre que vous allez lire et la suite de l'histoire…

Et puis je me suis dit qu'un peu plus d'info serait peut être utile alors j'ai fait le prologue 2.

Une fois lancé je me suis souvenu que j'avais écrit quelque chose de pas trop mal il y aun petit moment et que je pourrais l'adapter…

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf j'étais embrigadé dans ce prologue ! Ce qui n'était pas un mal, mais comme ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aime écrire, je commençais à saturer d'ou la fin éclaire.

**En outre : Je trouve qu'un prologue doit donner envie de lire la suite de l'histoire, et dois donc laisser sur sa fin le lecteur en initiant des questions auquel l'histoire répondra par la suite !**

Bien sur ceci n'est que mon opinion et je comprends que vous pensiez différemment mais comme c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire… lol

(Vous voyez comme le pouvoir corrompt ! Ahhh Dictature quand tu nous tiens…)

-

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Djiin :** Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi curieux... (lol) Je suis désoler mais je ne peux pas répondre a ta question. L'état de la famille de Harry est le fil conducteur de l'histoire, alors tu comprendras que je ne peux tout de même pas te raconter la fin tout de suite.

**Krakotte :** Ton vote compte, je te promets !

**felinness :** Merci de tes longues reviews. A la question pourquoi apparaît-il à l'étranger, la réponse est tellement simple que c'en est décevant… C'est parce que la magie n'est pas logique, alors comme il s'est téléporté au pif sous l'effet de la colère, il s'est tout simplement retrouver à l'étranger par mal chance ! Quand a ce que pense Harry du bien et du mal cela transparaitra par la suite dans ses actions et son caractère. Pour tout ce qui est en rapport avec le survivant et la prophétie, je pense que j'arriverais a te surprendre. Voila Bonne fin de Weekend.

**Titmo :** Le journal continuera !

**Auctor :** Bonne remarque, le fait est que ce genre de chose varie en foncions du sport et du pays.

Au japon et en chine, des que le mioche peut marcher, on peut commencer a lui apprendre n'importe quel art martial…

En Europe, comme nos enfants sont souvent de sale petite fouine insupportable, mal élever et incapable de se concentré, l'âge varie ne fonction du sport.

Ainsi le judo peut facilement être commencé a six ans, mais le jujitsu n'accepter personne avant 10 ou 12 ans et l'aïkido s'adresse a des adultes ou des adolescents…

(sauf exception, c'est ainsi que a plupart des clubs fonctionne en région parisienne)

Pour le kung-fu J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de l'âge d'admission en Angleterre, mais j'ai supposé (peut être a tord) qu'il était plus proche de celui de l'aïkido que du judo… Si t ues sur que j'ai commis une erreur je la coriegerai. En tou cas merci beaucoup de me l'avoir signalé.

**Hiey :** C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas foulé pour finir, mais j'avoue que j'en avais mare de la childfic...

Pour ta suggestion sur le tournoi et la chambre en même temps, l'idée n'étais pas bète du tout mais tu t'es fourvoyé.

A ce sujet, je doit faire mon mea culpa. Je pense que c'est moi, qui me suis super mal expliqué depuis le tout début.

Explication : La chronologie des évènements suis le survivant c'est-à-dire Neville. Harry lui a juste deux ans de plus ! (l'âge des jumeau Weasley) Il sera donc en troisième année pour la pierre philosophale, lorsque Neville entrera a Poudlard, en quatrième pour la chambre, et ainsi de suite.

J'espère que cette fois j'ai réussit à être clair.

**Benjiman :** Le prologue ne compte comme un des chapitres ^^ Et désoler pour la fin un peu abrupte !

**Akan :** surprise, surprise, tu verras bien lorsqu'elle reviendra.

**Raven :** Bien vu, je suis d'accord avec ton analyse en trois point sur : _l'utilité d'une petite explication_ !!!

**Fossoyeur :** Yes master !

Plus sérieusement… (Ben oui quoi tu n'y a pas crut tout de même au Master ? Si !? pff tu es vraiment un despote…)

Plus sérieusement, ça roule pour les magies variées !

Ca commencera avec de l'occlumencie, et de la légilimancie et puis ensuite sa 'élargira avec des rituels, de la magie runiques, de l'invocation de bestioles et autres… C'est promis, c'est même déjà écrit !

Par contre il te faudra attendre, puisque mon histoire est réaliste, tu ne peux pas espérer que Harry débarque en deuxième année, réveille une armé de mort vivant, invoque un démon et chevauche un dragon…

-Il ne chevauchera pas un dragon avant d'avoir 17 ans ! hurle Lily d'un ton outragé.

A les mères, toutes les mêmes... Héhé

Pour Nathalie c'est comme d'habitude, tu as en grande partie raison… Mais pas tout a fait. Héhé.

En tout cas merci pour ta review, et bon Weekend.

**Kratos67 :** Oui, bien vu pour le pseudo ! J'était un très grand fan, de Diablo 2, alors j'ai ré-orthographier le nom de l'archange et me voila.

**DR Ciboulette :** Hum étant moi-même médecin (Bon ok… étudiant en médecine) Je diagnostique pour notre pauvre Harry une démence aigue (probablement du à l'alcool… tous pareil ces jeunes !)N'empêche… C'est quand même le meilleur !

**Aelwing :** Très bien pensée pour sa mère et sa sœur, je suis surpris qu'il n'y ai eu que toi pour faire cette remarque.

L'interaction qu'il a avec elles fera l'objet d'un chapitre plus tard, mais il est certain que bien que je ne le raconte pas avant di chapitre, c'est l'une des première chose qu'il à fait en retrouvant le monde magique

Très bien vu en tous cas, et merci de ta review.

**Klaude :** non pas de problème d'agression car ils ne se souviennent même pas avoir rencontré Harry. Rémus qui les as assommé en toute illégalité a en effet, jugé préférable de leurs modifier un peu la mémoire.

Après tout le ministère n'aurait été que trop ravis de pouvoir exécuter un lycan pour _'attaque injustifié contre les forces de l'ordre'_… Les loups-garous n'ont pas la cote tu sais…

**Alia00** : Il n'a pas transplané au bon endroit il a écumé Londres de long en large durant des mois et finit par trouver par hasard l'endroit ou était Harry. Ce qui est la preuve que quand on cherche on trouve !!!

Adénoïde : Il est Fourchelangue car dans mon histoire les dons magiques (Fourchelangue, métarmophomagus) sont quelques choses d'aléatoire qui peuvent apparaitre chez n'importe qui indépendamment du sang. Je peux même te dire que cela jouera un rôle important dans sa recherche pour soigner sa famille.

**Ceci clôture définitivement cette histoire. MERCI de l'avoir suivi et à tout de suite avec le livre 1 de ma saga : Potter l'ascension !**

Signé : Thirael


End file.
